Relentless A Dramione FanFic
by HP-523
Summary: The war has ended. The golden trio were able to enjoy a rather normal summer holiday. But they were headed back to Hogwarts for the 7th year they never had, and they knew better than to expect a completely smooth ride... hope, yes. Expect... Never. What they didn't anticipate was who else would return, and how he would tip their world upside down.
1. The Burrow Home

Harry lay hidden in the tall, sweeping grass just past the back garden at the Burrow. Anytime he found the chaos inside the Weasley Home overwhelming, he'd escape to this secret sanctuary and simply watch the clouds roll by. Often, Ginny would join him once she realized he'd disappeared, and it was in this spot where they'd first made love. Today was not a day that she would be joining him, however, as it was her argument with Molly that sent Harry to his secret hideout. The three of them were alone at the Burrow, and the two women had been going at it for nearly an hour. He'd snuck out twenty minutes after hearing the first shouts. Harry knew better than to get between the two fire-headed females, and he also knew that if given the chance, Ginny would pull him in to take her side, so he had slipped on the invisibility cloak, and made his way to his secret spot.

It was the week before school was set to start and Ginny, Hermoine and Luna had made plans to spend the weekend in London, buying school supplies in Diagon Alley, and "muggling" (doing muggle things), as Mr. Weasley liked to call it, in the non-magic part of London. But Mrs. Weasley was having none of it.

"For the last time, Ginevra, you are not spending three days gallivanting around London, unsupervised." Molly shrilled. "I simply won't stand for it."

"And for the last time, _mother_ ," Ginny threw her signature sass into that last word, "I won't be gallivanting or unsupervised. Hermoine has reservations at a very nice muggle hotel, and I will be with her every second. I'll even take her with me to the loo if that makes you feel better." Ginny threw her hands up as she stomped a few feet away in exasperation. "For Merlin's sake," she said turning back to face Molly, "I've fought death eaters! More than once! You'd think that would qualify me as capable enough to spend the weekend in London without you tagging along." Ginny argued.

Molly's tone softened a bit as she responded, "Ginny, its not that I don't think you're capable. Its just that..." she bowed her head before continuing in a barely audible whisper. "This is my last chance to... What I mean is, you're my last..." Molly couldn't bring herself to finish. Instead, she looked at her only daughter with tear-filled eyes, pleading for her to understand.

Ginny knew how much her mother had been hurting since she lost Fred, and now, here she was selfishly asserting her independence when all Molly wanted was to be the mother she had always been.

"Oh, mum, I'm sorry!" Ginny, relented. She had grown nearly as tall as Ron, so when she wrapped her arms around her crying mother, Molly's face was buried in her shoulder. "Of course I'll shop with you like we always do." Tears now stung Ginny's eyes as well, and she nuzzled her cheek into her mother's curly red hair as they started to fall.

The two Weasley women remained in their embrace long enough for each of them to regain their composure. When she pulled away, Molly placed her hands on Ginny's arms and said, "How about a compromise? You stay with Hermoine and Luna Friday night so you can do that theater thing, and I will come Saturday afternoon to take you to Diagon Alley. We can stay over at The Leaky Cauldron, and I can properly see you all off on Sunday."

"That sounds great to me, mum." Ginny replied, giving a small grin.

It was probably safe to leave his sanctuary now, but Harry couldn't bring himself to stir just yet. The Burrow would always feel like home to him, and he'd always be welcome there, but he'd be heading back to Hogwarts in 5 days, and he wanted to soak in every detail in his last few days here.

For many years, Harry thought of Hogwarts as his home, but the final battle forever changed his feelings. He could no longer walk through the halls without seeing the bodies of those he loved and lost there. The faces of Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore and even Snape, the unmasked Snape who had always secretly loved his mother, Lily, all haunted him in every corridor. Ghosts, Harry could deal with, but these personal demons were trying to eat him alive. If it wasn't for Hermoine's insistence and Ginny's pleading, he would not be returning to Hogwarts at all.

Harry had drifted off, but was quickly brought around by the sound of the five remaining Weasley children, plus Arthur apparating into the front garden. On Tuesdays, their core family ate dinner together. Harry was welcome, but he never stayed. He didn't feel right sitting in the only available seat at their table, the one Fred used to occupy. Harry didn't want to play out the awkward, invitation-polite declination with Mrs. Weasley, so he discretely disapparated when he heard Molly shepherding Ginny and the boys to their seats.

He re-materialized under the street lamp on the corner of Privet Drive. Whenever he apparated in hopes of avoiding something, his subconscious brought him here; his childhood home. Harry hadn't spoken with the Dursleys since fear of Voldemort forced them to flee just over a year ago. They had returned to #4 Privet Drive shortly after receiving notice from the Ministry of Magic saying he'd been defeated. Harry stood on the corner wondering how he would be received if he showed up on their stoop. "Don't go there, Harry." He told himself. Despite a miserable childhood full of neglect and abuse from his aunt, uncle and cousin, they were still the only remaining part of his mother's family, and Harry's heart longed for even a small piece of her. He resigned himself to pondering rather than seeking the answer as he turned on his heel and walked aimlessly around his old neighborhood.

He returned to the Burrow several hours later to find most of the Weasleys had returned to their respective homes. Only Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Ron and George remained around the table. George was lingering, as usual, because saying goodbye to him was hardest on Molly. Many Tuesdays he would stay until she'd fallen asleep so she wouldn't have to. Ginny was detailing her plans for the weekend when Harry entered through the back door.

"Hello, Mate," George exclaimed, obviously relieved Ginny's itinerary recitation had been interrupted.

"George" Harry nodded.

Molly had held back a plate for Harry, like always, and she busied herself with warming it and settling him in at the table. Harry enjoyed Molly's magical cooking, but Hermoine had been giving her muggle cooking lessons recently (much to Arthur's delight, as it gave him ample excuses to bring muggles items into their home, such as an oven and stand mixer). Molly, however, was still struggling to master this new art. Tonight she'd attempted chicken pot pie. She had forgotten the preheat step, and figured it would be fine to just put the pie in the oven as it heated. The result was a severely underdone crust. Harry made eyes with Ginny as he took his first bite, and she discretely mouthed the word: "Sorry".

"Well, how is it, dear?" Molly asked, smiling at him, nervous anticipation hanging on every word.

"Its the best chicken pot pie I have ever eaten," Harry responded behind a barely there grimace. Technically, that wasn't a lie, as it was the only chicken pot pie he had ever eaten.

Ron, sensing his discomfort, bailed Harry out by asking: "So, Harry, since the girls will be living it up in London this weekend, what do you say we catch the Cannons game Friday? I've heard rumors their seeker is looking to retire in the next few years, and I'd love to get some inside knowledge that might, you know... help me prepare to take his place."

Ginny reached over and wrapped both hands around Ron's bushy head.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" He demanded, swatting her away.

Ginny held her hands out in front of her as if they still encircled Ron's head. "Just checking how many sizes your head grew this summer. You know, since the Cannons coach invited you to run through that one practice. Yep, just as I suspected," she continued, carefully examining her hands, "two whole sizes".

The whole lot of them got a good laugh at Ron's expense, even Molly, which hadn't happened a lot in the months since the battle at Hogwarts. Harry glanced around at each smiling face, and realized being a part of this family is what made him truly happy. His gaze landed on Ginny, her brassy hair bouncing in time with her lingering giggles. A sense of being exact where he belonged rushed over Harry, and he wished he could freeze this moment with his family forever. Their eyes met as Ginny caught him staring at her, and the glow of an involuntary blush flooded her cheeks.

"Damn," Harry thought to himself, "I get to marry that girl," a sly grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. No one else knew yet, but the night before last on Ginny's 17th birthday, Harry had proposed and Ginny had said YES!


	2. London The Hotel, The Spa, The Dinner

Hermoine flooed herself into the newly rebuilt Lovegood home mid-morning on Friday. She and Luna each received owls from Ginny explaining her newly changed plans, and they'd decided it would be best if they traveled together to the Burrow to retrieve Ginny in case Molly had a last minute change of heart. "Its harder to shoot down three birds than two," Luna had informed Hermoine, using a metaphor that made a remarkable amount of sense. Luna was unique in that way. She was rarely direct, but, true to her Ravenclaw background, she had most things figured out before anyone else even knew to ask the questions. After a quick goodbye to her father, Xenophilius, Luna took Hermoine's arm, there was a loud pop, and they were gone.

Ginny was in her room when she heard Hermoine and Luna arrive in the garden. She leaned out the window to greet them, but Ron had beaten her to it. He was already aggressively snogging Hermoine as if his life depended on it. Luna seemed oblivious to the make-out session happening two feet from her as she waved up at Ginny and shouted: "It's good to see you've gotten those gnomes relocated."

Hermoine had managed to push Ron off her by the time Harry & Ginny joined them in the garden. He reluctantly settled for draping his arm over her shoulders. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy snogging Ron. She just preferred to do it in a more discreet and private setting. Ronald, however, was more of an anytime, anywhere type bloke.

"Long-time, no-see, Hermoine," Harry chided as he pulled her into a hug, leaving Ron pouting. "Molly's been dying for you to sample her latest muggle baking creation... chocolate chip cookies."

"Ay, that I have!" Molly declared from the porch. "Hermoine, Luna... lovely to see you dears."

The five friends made their way into the Burrow's kitchen, and exchanged nervous looks before biting into Molly's still warm cookies.

"Wow, mum, these are ... delicious." Ron shoved the rest of his cookie into his mouth, while grabbing four more off the plate.

"Chocolate chip have always been my favorite Molly," Hermoine added, glancing sideways at Ron, and trying unsuccessfully to hide the disgust and annoyance in her voice at the crumbs cascading wildly off his chin.

"What?" He asked, mouth full.

"Ron's right, Molly, these cookies are wonderful," Harry chimed in, hoping to diffuse the tension building between his two best friends.

Molly beamed at him, and offered him the plate, eagerly nodding her head, "Go on then, have another, dear."

"Thanks, Mol-"

Molly cut him off, sweetly reprimanding him, "Oh for heavens sake, Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, just call me mum?"

"Ok. Thanks, mum," Harry smiled. That word felt good coming out of his mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 1," Molly confirmed, as she hugged Ginny goodbye.

"We'll have her to the Leaky Cauldron at 1 pm sharp, Molly," Hermoine assured her. And with that, the three girls took their leave, apparating into their hotel room.

"I checked in this morning," Hermoine explained as Luna and Ginny gaped at her, wondering how they could just pop into this muggle establishment without notice.

The room was like nothing Ginny or Luna had ever seen. Instead of old, well worn-in furniture like they were used to, it had modern, elegant furnishings. Ginny threw open the doors to her bedroom, and didn't think twice before flinging herself upon the bed.

"I feel like I am the first person to ever lay on this bed!" she exclaimed. "There are no lumps, and no smells of relatives past," she sat up and teased, "What else have you been holding out on us, Granger?"

"This remind me of the sea," Luna stated, dreamily running her fingers along the wall.

It was true. The paint was a deep shade of teal, found naturally in only one place on earth... The Greek Isles.

"This might be the best day of my life," Ginny mused, falling back onto her bed.

"Wait until you see what I've got planned for the rest of it," Hermoine giggled. "Now get washed up. We're going to the spa."

Upon arriving at the spa, the girls were handed white robes that were to be their only attire during their day of treatments.

"I don't know about this, Hermoine," Ginny cocked an eyebrow in Hermoine's direction, holding the robe out in front of her like it was an angry nargle.

"Just trust me," Hermoine pleaded. "Now get in there and change!" She demanded pointing to Ginny's dressing room.

Ginny, obviously still apprehensive, retorted, "I prefer to keep my knickers on around complete strangers, thank you very much."

"I really do think you'll find it quite freeing, Ginny," Luna chimed, stepping out of her dressing room and snuggling her robe up around her face. "Its like the first time you rode a broom. At first, you felt nervous, wondering if it would respond or if you'd feel comfortable atop it. But once you push off the ground, you realize its the most natural thing in the world."

Ginny gaped at Luna's analogy before stubbornly turning on her heel, and entering the stall.

"You're amazing Luna," Hermoine whispered. "I've never, EVER seen someone convince Ginny Weasley to do something she didn't want to do."

Several minutes passed before Ginny slowly pushed open the door, and emerged wearing the item of contention. She glared from Luna to Hermoine and back again before conceding with a grin, "I do feel free. But friend's honor says this stays between us. If my brothers knew I was wandering around in public in nothing but an overcoat, they'd never let me hear the end of it."

"Technically, we won't be in public-," Hermoine tried to correct, but Ginny interrupted her, "You know what I mean!"

"Stays between us, right," Hermoine chuckled, putting her hand in the middle of them, signalling for them to do the same. And with that, the pact was sealed.

Back in their room, Ginny was euphoric. "I never knew my skin could actually tingle. I feel like every single pore is singing. This is it. I never want to go back to the wizarding world," Ginny hummed. "You've muggled me, Granger."

Hermoine and Luna laughed out loud at Ginny's declaration. "Trust me. It isn't this way all the time. Spa treatments are a special-occasion-only-type-of-thing."

"Special occasion only, okay. Then we are definitely doing this again before my wedding," Ginny slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she'd said that last part out loud.

"WHAT?!" Hermoine shouted. While Luna simply smiled to herself, wondering when Ginny was planning to share her exciting news.

There was no point trying to hide it now. "Harry asked me," Ginny smirked, "On my birthday, and I said YES!"

"Oh, Ginny that is wonderful. I am so happy for you!" Hermoine exclaimed, rushing over to give her best friend a hug.

"You will be a great Mrs. Potter," Luna added, joining their embrace, "Harry is lucky to have you."

"This calls for celebration," Hermoine declared, picking up the phone and dialing room service. "One bottle of champagne, please."

The girls finished the bottle of champagne and were only slightly tipsy as the walked arm in arm in arm down the London sidewalk, Hermoine leading the way to her favorite little bistro. "Reservation for Granger," she announced, only a bit too loudly, to the maitre'D.

Ears at a table in the private dining room perked up as they recognized that voice, and a platinum-haired head turned just in time to see the trio being shown to their table on the opposite wall. He couldn't help but notice how different the girls looked outside of Hogwarts. How different _she_ looked. He'd seen them hundreds of time in the hallways of their castle school, or on the streets of Hogsmeade. Dozens of times in Diagon Alley, and even that one horrible time when he'd seen _her_ inside his own home, the manor. (He shuddered even thinking about it.) But tonight, they were not witches and he was not a wizard. For all anyone know, they all were muggles. That thought sent bristles up his spine. They all were equal.

He had paid, but was lingering over his cup of tea, unsure of whether or not he wanted to be seen... by them. No, he finally decided. He didn't. He shrugged on his overcoat and hat, and silently exited, stealing one last glance at _her_ as he departed, accidentally making eye contact with the blonde... He quickly lowered his head, but was almost sure she had given him a kind smile.

"So, tell us EVERYTHING!" Hermoine prodded after they'd been seated.

"First off, I haven't told mum and dad yet, and if they find out from one of you, I will _hex_ ," she whispered only that word, "you into the next century."

"Our lips are sealed, right Luna?" Hermoine nudged Luna while pretending to lock her lips with a key.

"Cross my heart," Luna agreed, making an 'X' over her chest.

"Now, spill..." Hermoine demanded.

"Ok, so it was my birthday, like I said, and the entire family came for dinner. Like everyone, the whole big, loud, obnoxious Weasley family. Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Mum, Dad, me and Harry, of course, all had dinner together. We ate... hmm, let me think..." Ginny rambled being deliberately facetious.

"Oh, get on with it Weasley!" Hermoine begged, playfully kicking Ginny under the table.

"Alright, alright," Ginny relented, rubbing her shin. "After dinner Harry asked if I'd like to take a broom ride with him. _'Just around the Burrow,'_ he'd assured mum. I could see him trembling as he held the Firebolt, waiting for me to slide on in front of him, so, of course, I knew something was up. As I sat down, he pulled me right up against him, and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I started to think he'd forgotten about the ride, when he slowly pulled away, and kicked us up off the ground. We flew high up above the Burrow, circling for what seemed like an eternity before he brought us to a stop right under the constellation of Gemini. He knew it was always my favorite, even more so after Fred... well, you know." She stopped to wipe a tear. "We simply gazed at the stars for a minute or two before he wrapped his arms around me, holding the box just below my line of sight. He leaned his head in next to mine so our cheeks were touching, and whispered: _'Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?'_ And as I looked down, I saw the ring, and I couldn't speak, so I tried to turn around to face him, but I ended up knocking the ring out of his hand and almost knocking both of us off the broom. Once he steadied us, I was able to properly accept his proposal. He accio'd the ring back to him, placed it on my finger, and we... Well we... celebrated as anyone newly engaged couple celebrates, but I am not giving you those details." She finished raising her eyebrows at her two best friends.

"Who know Harry could be so romantic," Hermoine sighed. "Remind me to tell him well done when I am allowed to discuss this subject openly."

"I knew," Luna cooed. Hermoine and Ginny both turned to gape at her. "Oh, its nothing like that," Luna assured them. "You see, when I would go search the castle for my shoes, all those late nights, sometimes he would have already found them, and sent them to the Ravenclaw common room along with a conjured tulip. They are my favorite flower, you know. He's always had a way of knowing how to give others exactly what would mean most to them. Isn't that what being romantic is all about?"

"Wow, Luna," Ginny blushed. "I never knew that. Thank you for sharing that with us, and I agree with you. Being romantic is about giving another person what will mean the most."

"Are you ladies ready to order?" Their waiter, a strikingly handsome man in his early twenties asked unexpectedly, bringing them back to the present moment.


	3. London The Theater The Past

After enjoying the most delicious meal of their lives, Hermoine, Ginny & Luna leisurely strolled the few blocks to the theater. They were seeing a performance of Shakespeare's: "A Mid Summer Night's Dream". Hermoine assured her two friends that if the wizarding world had such thing as theater, this play would be just as much, if not more of a hit there as it was here in the muggle world.

"So, explain this again... There are muggles whose only job, whose sole purpose in life, is to pretend to be other people on a stage? And these actors, as you call them, are the most famous and wealthy people around?"

"That's right." Hermoine couldn't help but smirk at Ginny's dumbfounded expression.

"Muggles," Ginny mused, "They confound me."

"I came here once with my mother just before she died." Luna asserted, gazing up at the old stone building. "Her parents were muggles, you know." No, they hadn't known, and their jaws dropped upon hearing this information, but still Luna continued, "She loved the muggle world, especially things like the theater, and she wanted to be sure I experienced it before I got my Hogwarts letter. Letting me know I had options, I guess. After she died, my dad never mentioned her muggle heritage again, and I didn't ask. I was happy to stay in his world with him, but I never forgot our visit to this theater."

"I didn't know that about your mum, Luna." Hermoine stated, feeling embarrassed and ashamed she had never thought to have the kind of personal conversation with Luna that would uncover that kind of information.

"Yeah, me neither." Ginny agreed, in a barely audible whisper, also upset with herself.

"Oh, well now you do." Luna smiled. "She would be glad I made it back here, especially with my two best friends."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Luna's waist, and pulled her into at side hug. "I'm glad we're here together, too."

The crowd in front of them dissipated and Hermoine handed each of them their tickets. She led the way, making sure both her friends saw the way she held her ticket out for the doorman to scan.

Once inside, the girls made a quick stop in the ladies' room to freshen up before heading to their seats in the auditorium. Hermoine's uncle had given her the family's season tickets for this night's performance as he was in Ireland on holiday. Her family had had these seats as long as anyone could remember, and she'd been attending the theater with her parents at least once a year since she was five. She politely declined assistant from the attendants, confidently guiding Ginny and Luna to their floor seats. Twelfth row, seats 10-13. She settled in to seat 12, her seat, as the curtain went up, and the warmth of fond memories filled her.

From his private box, he gazed down, not at the stage, but at _her_. Twelfth row, seat 12. _She_ was here. Finally, after three long months of attending every performance, waiting, hoping, to see _her,_ there _she_ was. Even after the lights went down and the curtain went up, her smile lit her face. It was is if she was her own light source. And he was a moth drawn to the glow.

"Hermoine..." he whispered to himself. Her name felt good on his lips. For so many years, he hadn't permitted it to escape his lips, opting rather to call her by her surname of Granger, or in more desperate times, by the vile insult: Mudblood. He hated the way that word tasted in his mouth, yet he'd used it so many times against her. He deserved feeling the way it made him feel... pathetic and weak. He'd wanted to tell her the truth on their first day at Hogwarts, but Severus wouldn't allow it.

 _"Get yourself together, boy, or do you want everything we've worked so hard for to come crumbling down?" His godfather snarled when he'd told him he couldn't do it to her. He couldn't be the evil prat they'd spent so many years perfecting. "If our plan is going to work, you have to make everyone believe she's your enemy... that you despise her and everyone like her. Its for her own good, Draco. As much as it hurts you, if you love her, you must stay away from her."_

Snape was right of course, just as he had been about everything. About the roll Draco would be asked to play in Voldemort's return. About the side his father, and by default his mother, would take. About how the pain of grief was the best friend of one practicing Occlumency. Snape had taught him everything he knew about being a spy for the Order or a traitor to the Death Eaters, depending which way one looked at it. And it was all to protect the one girl Draco had always and would always love.

 **12 Years Earlier...**

"Now, you'll be sure he's ready for when the Dark Lord returns to claim his rightful place, right Severus?" The Malfoy father, if he should be called that, spat. "He will be expecting perfect obedience, and I won't tolerate for my son not to give it to him."

"Of course, Lucius" Snape lowed, in a tone that didn't betray the disgust he felt for the man. What kind of father placed those kind of expectations on a six-year old? Throwing him to Voldemort with no regard for his well-being or his opinion on the matter. Draco deserved better than the hand he was dealt, and Severus determined it was his duty to see that he got it. Which is why he'd suggested to Lucius private tutoring for Draco, with himself as the tutor.

Narcissa and Draco walked hand-in-hand into Lucius' study. "Draco, dear, just do what Severus says, and be a good boy, alright? We will come visit in four weeks. I will owl you ever-"

"Stop it woman!" Lucius cut across her, "Stop coddling the boy. There will be no owls. He needs to learn independence. He needs to know mummy won't always be there to clean up his messes. He's going with Severus to learn what he needs to be a good soldier in the war that is coming. Soldiers don't need owls from their mummies!"

Draco felt his eyes burning, and clenched his jaw in determination to not let any tears fall as his mother quickly hugged him, before going to stand next to his father.

"Shall we," Snape inquired, extending his arm for Draco hold.

Draco looked only into his mother's eyes as he placed his hand on his godfather's robe, hoping to convey with that single look the gratitude he felt for her secretly being the kind of mother he needed, despite Lucius' demands she not be. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he felt the uncomfortable pull behind his belly button, and then she was gone.

Severus' house was not cozy, but it was functional, and to Draco it felt much more like a home than the manor ever would. There were no house elves, so it wasn't exactly tidy, but it was organized, and Draco learned early on not to move things, because his godfather knew right where he wanted everything, which is right where everything was.

Draco was sure he would never get used to apparating. It made him nauseous, and he had to excuse himself to the bathroom. When he emerged nearly 15 minutes later, he was surprised to find Snape had traded his black robes for a pair of muggle jeans and a jumper.

"Sit, Draco," Snape instructed, "We have much to discuss."

It was just days later that he saw _her_ for the first time.

That was the first of five summers Draco spent "studying" under Severus Snape.

 **Current day...**

The play was over. The curtain call was complete. Everyone around them had exited their seats. Yet, the girls remained. Ginny was struggling to find the right words to describe the experience. Amazing...no. Wonderful...no, again. Incredible...just wouldn't do it justice. It was... it was Bloody Brilliant!

"I've never... I mean, I can't... Wow. Just WOW!" Ginny stammered. "Wizards have no clue what they are missing! If its the last thing I do, I will get mum and dad to come here. Sure, they'd feel awkward at first, but...Damn, they have to see this! Everyone should see this. Why are the muggles not shouting praises from their rooftops?!"

"I guess, its a case of: 'you don't know how good you've got it, til you don't have it'" Hermoine offered, as they finally made their way up the aisle.

"I've noticed muggles tend to take many things for granted," Luna added. "Nature, each other, electricity, running water, clean water... In the wizarding world, you have to make an effort to send a message. Muggles simply send a text. We appreciate and cultivate the natural world around us, where they believe it is disposable. I could go on, but I think you understand what I mean."

"Right you are, Luna." Ginny chortled, linking arms with the blonde. "Right you are."

Hermoine trailed just a few steps behind, happily watching her friends, glad they were able to have this time together. Smiling to herself that the reason they were free to enjoy girls' night out was because they along with many of their other friends and family had fought the Dark Lord together, and they had won. So much had changed in the past three months, and for the first time, she wondered why she was even returning to Hogwarts. She'd already been accepted into Auror training. (Let's be honest, she was begged to join). Then she remembered who she was, and realized she couldn't live knowing she'd left school incomplete. If she didn't go back now, she'd be the only 40 year old student Hogwarts had ever had.

She had amused herself with that thought, and bowing her head, she giggled as she followed Ginny and Luna up the few stairs leading from the auditorium to the lobby. She wasn't expecting someone to walk between her and her friends, and she knocked right into a very solid male chest. Before she knew it, strong arms were wrapping around her, saving her from tumbling back down the steps. As she caught her balance, she saw Ginny and Luna staring at her. Ginny looked shocked. Luna, however, looked rather pleased.

She turned to face the man holding her. That familiar platinum hair. The tailored, black suit. Those eyes, like swimming pools of molten silver. "Draco!?" She fumbled, pushing herself out of his uncomfortably affectionate embrace. "What the...? How the...? What are you doing here?" She spat, more fiercely than necessary, but before he could respond, she answered herself with, "You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter. And I really do not care to know. (Although, she was a slight bit curious). If you'll please excuse me." With that, she joined her friends. They disappeared into the London night, but not before Luna gave him a discreet wink and a small thumbs up.

He'd snuck out of the theater just before the play ended. He couldn't take the chance of running into them. Of running into _her_. It wasn't like he'd be missing anything. He had sat through eight performances this month already. He was ten blocks away before realizing he'd left his wallet on an empty seat in his box. He would have left it, and gone back tomorrow, but it contained the key to his flat, and he didn't really want to sleep on the street tonight. Of all the muggle things he'd been able to get used to, carrying that blasted billfold was not one of them.

"Surely they'll be gone by now. The play ended nearly an hour ago. They can't possibly still be there." Draco ran these phrases on a loop in his mind, psyching himself up to return. Hoping against hope that she would (so he might catch one more glimpse of her in that dress) and that she wouldn't still be there.

Just in case, he would use the side door. Sneak in and sneak right back out. Be seen by no one. That was the plan. But, honestly, he was never that great at making plans. When he entered, the lobby was empty. He was able to run up to his box, and retrieve the wallet without being seen. As he ran back down, he heard voices. Their voices. Weasley and Lovegood were going on about how they'd never take each other for granted, and that they had each other's permission to hex the other if they ever did. They didn't see him. He quickly looked, but didn't see her. Where was she? "Oh, to hell with it," he thought. "I'm just going to sneak behind them, and back out the side door."

He ducked his head, and made a break for it when, suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him. He threw his arms out to steady whomever had run into him. Then he saw _her_. Hermoine. His Hermoine. Before she had the chance to recognize him, he pulled her close, in what he knew might be the only embrace they ever shared. He didn't care that it was one-sided or that she didn't even know he considered it as such.

She wasn't trying to get away. She hadn't recognized him yet. She smelled like lavender and books. Her eyes met his. Her molten chocolate eyes. They looked at him, without any fear or hatred, if only for a moment. "Draco!?" It was his name. His given name, not the surname that he despised. And it came from her voice. She struggled against him, and he released her, looking immediately at the ground in between them. She tried to ask him what and how, but, much to his relief, decided she'd be better off not knowing.

It really was better that way, because he was sure that had she pushed him, he would have hastily told her everything right then and there, and now wasn't the right time. He didn't know if there would ever be a right time. He watched the three girls exit from the corner of his eye. For some reason, Luna winked at him, then gave him a thumbs up. His spirits lifted just a touch. Maybe there would be a right time. Maybe he'd get the chance to tell his side of the story. Maybe he already had an ally.

"No, Malfoy. Stop right there," he told himself. "You're misinterpreting her. She is Loony - stop that, Luna- Lovegood after all. No one understands why she does the things she does. Maybe she saw a nargle or wrackspurt behind you. Don't let yourself read into it. What you must do now is move forward. There is no way _she_ will forgive you, EVER. Optimism is a luxury you can't afford."

"Was that who I think it was? Did we just see...?" Ginny rambled when they were out of range of the theater. "I mean, that was him, right? Not just someone who looked like him?"

"It was him." Hermoine confirmed, glad it was dark so neither of her friends could see her flushed cheeks.

"What is he doing here?" Ginny questioned.

"I think the same as we are... Enjoying the theater." Luna answered matter of factly.

"But he hates this world!" Ginny clearly wasn't going to let this incident slip quietly into the night. "Why the hell would he be here in London?... The muggle part of London." She added under her breath, glancing from side to side to be sure they were alone.

The truth was, none of them had the answer. They discussed it at length during the walk back to their hotel, but each idea, most coming from the red-head's conversation with herself, was more outrageous than the last.

"Maybe he was visiting friends." Hermoine offered.

"Muggle friends?!" Ginny answered incredulously, shaking her head. "There's no way!"

"Maybe, its a condition of his probation. You know, he has to spend a certain amount of time in the muggle world in hopes he will see the good non-magic folk have to offer."

"Or, maybe the Ministry thought it best for everyone's safety if he was obliviated and relocated." She realized a flaw in that idea instantly, and corrected herself, "But they wouldn't relocate him somewhere so close, somewhere that provided a good chance someone from his past life would recognize him. They would have sent him somewhere like the US. No, relocation isn't it."

She was really on a roll now...

"Maybe he has a twin no one ever knew about." Ginny nodded slyly. "Maybe the twin is a squib, and rather than face the humiliation, Lucius shipped him off to live a muggle life. Or, ...or maybe, Narcissa didn't even tell Lucius she'd had twins. She gave him Draco, and set the twin up with a muggle family in the attempt to give one of them a normal life."

"I guess its also possible he had a mental break after all his family went through, what with the Dark Lord taking over their home and their lives, Lucius receiving the dementor's kiss and Narcissa withdrawing into herself so far she had to be placed in St. Mungo's. It seems as likely as any other solution that he just flat out lost it."

Ginny darted in front of her friends, eyes wide as she turned to face them, stopping them in their tracks. "What if he doesn't even know who he is?" she asked her voice low and full of drama.

"Enough, Ginny," Hermoine finally interjected. "He knows who he is, and he knows what he's doing. I saw recognition in his eyes in the brief moment ours connected. I don't think he had a mental break. I think he just needed a break. Like Luna said before, he's probably doing the same thing we are... enjoying a short holiday. Now, if you'd please, I'd rather not spend any more time discussing him. It's bad enough I literally ran into him on what was supposed to be a magical, non-magic, evening, but talking about him for the past half hour has put me over the edge."

"Alright, one more thought, and my lips are sealed," Ginny conceded. "I understand how he would want or need a break, but that doesn't explain why he's muggling."

Luna, as always, joined the conversation just as it was wrapping up with her signature insight. "There are probably many things about Draco Malfoy that won't be explained until he decides to explain them himself."

And with that, the girls entered their room, wasting no time retreating to their beds. It had been an exhausting day after all.


	4. Bridal Shoppe & Diagon Alley

Room service arrived earlier than any of the the girls wanted to be awake, but once the tea and muffins hit their bellies, they couldn't help but sigh with delight. They ate together in the sitting room, Ginny sprawled across an arm chair; Hermione and Luna next to each other on the couch. The girls had agreed no more talk about the previous evening's unexpected event, choosing to focus again on Ginny's surprise revelation.

"When do you plan to tell your parents?" Luna asked between bites of her cinnamon scone.

"Harry & I decided to wait until Christmas. The Chosen One as a son-in-law - It will be the best gift I've ever given them!" Ginny laughed.

"Don't let him hear you calling him that!" Hermione playfully scolded. "It will go straight to his head, and there will be no living with him."

"I think you've got my boyfriend confused with my brother again, Hermione." Ginny couldn't resist the chance to poke fun at her closest brother, who just happened to love the spotlight more than anyone she'd ever met.

Hermione and Luna laughed along, mostly because they knew what she'd said was 100% accurate. Harry wasn't the type to seek out adulation. It was unavoidable, being that he was The Boy Who Lived and the one who defeated Voldemort, but if it were up to him, he'd never again be the center of attention. Ron, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of his new found fame. Being part of the Golden Trio played right into Ron's desire for the spotlight. He relished all the interviews and fan mail. Much to Hermione's dismay, he'd even received several marriage proposals! He didn't much care for being the last one the reporters looked to, usually after Harry and Hermione had declined to comment, but he'd take what he could get until he was able to make a name for himself apart from his more famous friends.

"We should go dress shopping," Hermione exclaimed suddenly, jumping up off the couch. "We have over three hours until we are supposed to meet Molly at the Leaky Cauldron. There's a great little bridal shoppe between here and there."

Hermione could see the trepidation in Ginny's eyes. "It'll be great, Ginny. You'll see. Just one or two dresses, and we'll be on our way." She turned to Luna for backup, but the blonde shook her head and held her hands up indicating it was solely up to Ginny. "Pleeeeease?" Hermione begged, turned back the bride-to-be.

"Oh, fine!" Ginny threw her hands up in defeat.

"Two dresses, Granger, and that's it!" Ginny scoffed as she gazed through the window at the much too-ornate gowns. "Its not like I could afford any of these, anyway," she added mostly to herself.

"So when is the wedding?" Clara, the bridal clerk began giving her usual spiel.

"We haven't decided yet," Ginny admitted, giving Hermione a sideways glance she hoped conveyed her displeasure.

"They just got engaged six days ago, haven't even told their family yet." She blurted as if that would explain the lack of wedding date. She rambled when she was uncomfortable, and right then, she was as uncomfortable as a hippogriff in a bathing suit. "This girls' weekend was planned before, so this is a spur-of-the-moment shopping trip. We - I forced her to come. Thought it would be fun -" Hermione snapped her mouth shut when she saw the three women gaping at her. "Sorry." She politely smiled, but could feel the red rising into her cheeks.

"Well then, let's have a look around, shall we." Clara remained professional, though her eyes revealed her displeasure at knowing Ginny had no intention of purchasing a gown today.

The three friends had browsed the racks for over an hour, and only had two Ginny-approved dresses to show for it.

"Get in there, then," Hermione instructed, pointing to the changing room Clara had prepared.

"You two can have a seat on the couch. I'll have her runway ready in no time." Clara chimed. Ginny gave them a desperate look before disappearing behind the white door.

The first dress was a strapless, satin, fit and flare, ball gown with a ruched bodess and a sweetheart neckline. As Ginny stepped on the pedestal, she smoothed her hands down over her hips. "I've never worn something so... confining." Ginny muttered as she squirmed around trying to get comfortable. Her reflection stopped her, however, and she dropped her arms to her sides and gasped as she felt a wave of joy rush over her.

"Finally," thought Hermione, "she is letting herself enjoy this."

"I'm getting married!" Ginny proclaimed, turning to face her two friends, tears spilling from her eyes. "After everything we've been through. Harry and I are going to be married!"

Luna and Hermione joined her on the pedestal, wrapping her into a group hug. All three of them were crying now, and for a long moment, they simply held each other. Conveying with their embrace what they could not speak out loud. Voldemort was gone. The war was over. They could live and love as they wanted. They were free.

"I want to see the other one." Luna chirped through a knot of Hermione's hair, bringing them back to reality, and causing her friends to chuckle.

"You got it," Ginny smiled.

While they all agreed Ginny was stunning in the strapless ball gown, they couldn't deny that the second was more her style. It was an empire waist chiffon gown with a beaded belt under the bust and spaghetti straps. Ginny liked this one better because it was not at all form-fitting. Although she had an enviable body, she didn't care to show it off.

"As fun as this has been," Ginny threw Hermoine an appreciative look, "We need to get going if we're going to meet mum by 1. You know she'll tear down all of London looking for us if we're late."

Compared to the pristine bridal shoppe they'd just left (which had been added to the list of things from this weekend that they were not allowed to tell anyone), the Leaky Cauldron may as well have been an old garbage can. It was dark and damp and it smelled like moldy cheese or Ron's feet. Ginny never could quite distinguish between the two. But it was familiar. They were back in the wizarding world.

"Ginny!" Molly's voice was unmistakable, even amidst the dull roar of the Leaky Cauldron regulars. Business had picked up since Voldemort was defeated, much to Tom, the barkeep's dismay. Although the extra galleons felt good in his pocket, more business meant more hours which in turn meant he never got the chance to spend them. He'd much preferred when he could take an afternoon or two off every week. Now he was lucky if he managed to sneak away once a month.

"Mum. Right on time!" Ginny stood to hug her overly jovial mother.

"Hermione. Luna. Good to see you as well, dears." They each hugged the Weasley mother in turn. "Will you girls be joining us for school shopping?" Molly asked, expectantly.

Hermione looked to Luna, as the blonde answered, "Dad and I finished my shopping last week. But I wouldn't mind dropping in to see George. I have something for him.

"Good, good." Molly then turned to Hermione. "And you love?"

"I was planning on it. Saved all my shopping for the last minute this year."

"Well, that settles it, then." Molly crooned. "Diagon Alley, here we come."

Molly tapped the stones in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron with her wand and the wall opened up to reveal the wizarding world's equivalent of a mega-mall.

"I have the boys' lists as well," Molly huffed. "Merlin forbid they do their own shopping!"

"You know you love it, mum." Ginny teased. "Getting to take care of them like they are still your wittle darlings, rather than full grown men."

Everyone got a good laugh at that as they headed into Madam Malkin's. Everyone, girls and boys alike needed new robes. Their old ones were either too small, or had been destroyed in the battle. One of the benefits of their children becoming adults was Molly and Arthur now only needed to purchase two sets of supplies, and could afford new rather than secondhand. Not that that had ever mattered to Ginny, but Ron was sure to voice his displeasure on many an occasion. "At least in this, his last year, he'd receive all new," Molly thought to herself happily, as she paid.

Flourish & Blotts was Hermione's favorite shop in Diagon Alley. She could spend hours perusing the unique titles, but this day was for textbooks only. She handed her list to the middle-aged witch behind the counter, and waited as each book was accio'd into her tote making it rather heavy. She thought of using a weightless charm on it, but opted to muggle-it-out. The others did use the charm, and soon they were making their way to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Jenna, a Hufflepuff from the twins' year, and George's only employee hurriedly greeted them as they walked through the door. "Ladies, what a pleasure to see you all today." The smile never left her face as she continued, "George has been having some 'issues' this morning, but I'm sure a visit from his family and friends will snap him right out of it."

Concern flashed in Molly's eyes as gazed upward to the flat above the joke shop. "Thank you, Jenna."

The four women stood outside George's door for nearly five minutes listening to a stream of obscenities so foul even Merlin himself would have blushed. They'd tried knocking, but George either didn't hear or he was choosing to ignore it. "Enough with this - ALOHAMORA!" Ginny spat.

No amount of magical training or experience could have prepared them for what they saw when the door swung open. George lay, bound and gagged, in the middle of his sitting room while miniature heads, with wings where the ears should be, flew circles around him, spewing vulgar insults. Hermione snatched a head out of the air, and found herself face-to-face with an uncanny likeness of Fred, who was now calling her the unrepeatable names.

Hermione could barely stifle her laugh long enough to point her wand at the tiny Fred heads and yell, "IMOBULUS!" The commotion immediately ceased as the heads began silently floating aimlessly.

"That was bloody magnificent!" Ginny roared, holding her sides and smirking at her still-bound brother.

Molly freed her son with a flick of her wand. "Thanks, mum. Nice to see at least one of the Weasley women has their priorities straight." George gaffed as he picked himself off the floor. "As for you, little sis, how long were you going to let me lie there?"

"Just a while longer." Ginny teased, pulling her brother into a hug.

"Hermione, Luna..." George tipped his head to them in a way that would have been considering flirtatious had they not been practically family, as he swirled his wand around his head, corralling the floating heads into a waste bin.

"How long had that been going on?" Molly asked, her lips twitching as she tried to hold back a laugh.

"What time is now," George glanced at his watch. "2:30, hmm, yeah... so just over three hours."

The room was then filled with four distinct peels of feminine laughter. Hermione's genuine belly laugh that filled her from the tips of her toes to the bushy mane atop her head, Ginny's roar, Luna's reserved chortle and Molly's hiccuping attempt to not laugh at her son's misery.

"What... What happen...ed?" Hermione barely choked out.

"Oddly enough...Fred happened." George chuckled. "Come, have some tea, and I'll regale you with the tales of my woe."

The girls settled into the couch, leaving Mrs. Weasley and George the two arm chairs.

"So, there was this box. And it sat on the bottom tier of that bookshelf since the day we moved into this place." he indicated the bookshelf next to the window overlooking Diagon Alley. "Written on the box, in Fred's perfect handwriting, cause let's face it, that boy knew how to use a quill, am I right?" He was met with four pairs of rolling eyes. "I digress. Written on the box was: _Never Open Or You Will Face My Endless Wrath._ Naturally, I opened the box. Nothing. Not gonna lie. I was disappointed. I'd thought for sure he would have at least popped a boggart in there, but nope. A few months later, Fred added: _I Really Mean It This Time. DO NOT OPEN!_ Again, I sated my curiosity, only to find the box was yet again...empty. A couple years passed, and I would occasionally open that bloody box just for the hell of it. I knew Fred would turn his non-prank into a prank eventually. I even placed my own booby-traps in it so Fred would get hit when he messed with it. Nothing. Nearly two years of NOTHING! Then on the day we left to come fight with y'all at Hogwarts, I noticed he'd added: _I'll Never Let You Hear The End Of It If You Open This Box One More Time, George!"_ Molly began to cry quietly, and he paused to place a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Well, obviously," he continued, "I didn't have the chance to open before we left, and honestly, I couldn't bring myself to open it for fear it would just be empty again, like everything else in this apartment since he's been gone. But this morning I was cleaning... Yes, I do that sometimes, mother... and I accidentally kicked it onto the floor. The lid slid off, and before I knew what was happening, I was, well... I was just like you found me. Those things," he pointed to heads still flapping their wings in the waste bin, "held true to Fred's promise of never letting me hear the end of it, because they'd been going strong ever since."

"Leave it to Fred to get the last laugh," Molly sniffled.

"Well, you're glad we just happened to stop by, Georgie," Ginny chided. "Because Jenna thought you were the one up here making all this ruckus. Yeah, she said you were... what's the word? - 'having issues.' If it weren't for us, you'd still be bound and gagged on the floor, and not in the fun way."

"Ginevra Molly Potter..." Her mother gasped, clutching her heart, while George spit his tea across the room.

"What, we're all adults here, right?!" Ginny chimed, innocently, drawing snickers from her two friends.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Luna and I have to be going," Hermione changed the subject, raising herself from the couch. "We are meeting my parents at the hotel at 5, and we still need to freshen up. Thank you, George, for the tea and for the laughs."

"Always a pleasure, Granger," He said as he gave her a goodbye hug.

"I made something for you." Luna stated, placing a silver medallion in his hand. One side was polished silver, while the other looked rather like the swirling water of a pensieve. "Its a memory pocket watch," she explained, soft enough so only he could hear. "Instead of giving you the time of day, it will show you memories that happened on this day in the past. I've charmed it to play your memories from farthest back to most recent on a loop each day."

"Thanks, Luna. I really don't know what to say." He whispered as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I will treasure this, always."

"You're welcome George." Luna replied whimsically, before joining Hermione outside the door.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your parents, Hermione." Luna beamed, as they walked arm-in-arm out of the store.


	5. Family History and Hogwarts Express

Hermione's parents didn't know if they would ever get used to entering Platform 9 3/4. Walking through walls, of course, was not something muggles did on a regular basis. Their daughter had exhibited magical abilities since she was no more than two years old, when Jane walked into Hermione's nursery one morning and saw all of the plush animals floating one-by-one into the crib. Her scream broke Hermione's concentration, and the animals dropped from midair, landing all around the room. Wesley rushed in and found Jane cradling Hermione in her lap, a look of pure panic etched on her face. When Jane explained to Wesley what she'd seen, he put a call in to his own mother, Agnes. She'd told him to call if anything unexplainable ever happened, and this definitely qualified.

Agnes made the short trip from her home, and within the hour, she was advising her son and his bewildered wife on the truth of her relatives... the Clarkes. Julius Braun had eloped with Millicent Clarke when they were just 17 years old. His family hadn't approved of the marriage because Julius was the son of an affluent, Irish magistrate and Millicent was their maid's daughter. Upon refusing a divorce, Julius, along with Millicent and her mother, Maggie, (her father, Ben, had died before she was born) was forced out of Ireland by Magistrate Braun. They resettled in northern England, near the Scottish border. It was there that Millicent gave birth to their four children, Magnus, Mattias, Madelyn and Meegan.

When Meegan was five years old, she accidentally set their family home on fire after becoming upset with Mattias for stealing her favorite doll. It was then that Maggie was forced to tell the truth about her late husband. Ben had been a wizard, an auror (someone who fights dark magic), in fact, for the Ministry of Magic. He died while attempting to apprehend a wizard who had been placing muggles under the Imperius curse just for fun. Although Millicent never displayed any magical abilities, Maggie knew the chance to have a witch or wizard in the family increased with every grandchild. Julius and Millicent were fearful of how Meegan's powers would affect their other children. They decided it would be best if Maggie took Meegan away, and raised her as her own child.

Meegan did not understand why she'd been sent away. She promised her grandmother that if they returned home she would never again get angry with Mattias. Maggie couldn't help but feel sympathy for her granddaughter, but she knew Julius and Millicent were too fearful to accept Meegan back into their home. Maggie settled them in Godric's Hollow, Ben's hometown. She explained to Meegan that she was special. She told her one day she would get to attend a magic school, and meet many other children like her.

Six years passed. The summer of her eleventh birthday, Meegan received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry inviting her to attend. Meegan graduated from Hogwarts, but never fully embraced being witch. She actually blamed her abilities for tearing her away from her family. She did not pursue a magical career, opting instead to live a muggle life. She married Stephen Warner, a blacksmith, and had one child...Agnes.

Meegan prayed Agnes would not be magical, because she knew first hand how magic could alienate a child. Meegan thought her prayers had been answered, but as she was doing dishes one July afternoon, an owl flew through the kitchen window and dropped a letter right in the girl's lap before circling back out. Meegan's heart dropped, knowing full well what that letter was going to say. Her heart shattered as her daughter read the letter out loud, then looked to her expectantly. Meegan assured her it was just a silly joke, that there was no such thing as magic, and a part of her died as she watched the light of hope drain from her daughter's eyes.

Meegan owled Headmaster Dippet, to inform him Agnes would not be attending, and to please not send anymore owls. Meegan felt ashamed about denying her daughter the truth, but she could not risk Stephen finding out, and rejecting the both of them. She convinced herself that she lied to Agnes for her own protection, but the guilt started to eat her alive. When Agnes turned 18, Meegan took her on a vacation to London. It was there that Meegan confessed everything, even took her to Diagon Alley to prove it. Agnes couldn't believe her eyes or that her mother would lie to her about something so important.

She felt a lot of things... confused, angry, sad, disappointed and betrayed. She tried to see things from her mother's point of view, but simply could not. She knew it was too late for her to immerse herself in the magical world, so she did the next best thing... she read about. She devoured every book she could get her hands on. If she ever had a magical child, she would be ready. When she married Michael Granger, however, she began to understand some of her mother's fears. She knew he wouldn't understand her being a witch, even if she had never used magic a day in her life. Much to her relief, her only child, Wesley's, eleventh year came and went with not an owl in sight. She knew she would have to tell him about his magic blood at some point, but for the moment, what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

According to the books, most magical children don't display any abilities until after five years old, so she thought she'd have at least that long after Hermione was born to tell Wesley and Jane the truth, but when she got the call just after Hermione's second birthday, she knew the time had come. Wesley and Jane stared at her in shock for several, agonizing minutes before they could find any words. Agnes prepared for them to be angry. They had every right, just as she had with her own mother. It was Jane's voice that eventually broke the silence. "I think we're going to need those books you were talking about, if we are to be prepared for anymore of these magical episodes."

From that day forth, Hermione's parents kept a watchful eye on their daughter, encouraging her to use her "super power" (as they called it) only when inside their own home. When she received her Hogwarts' letter, they were quite relieved. They knew it would be far better for Hermione to be in a place where her abilities would be considered commendable, rather than something to hide. For although they had no experience upon which to compare, they were certain she was above and beyond most witches of her age.

It was helpful that the letter had also contained instructions for entering Platform 9 3/4, as odd as them seemed. And now, even though they'd been through multiple times, they still closed their eyes and clung tightly to each other's hands, preparing for the wall to be as unyielding as it looked. When they emerged unscathed, they let out the breaths they'd unconsciously been holding. Hermione followed them through as she'd done every year, save for the first one when her father bravely declared he would go first and the girls would come after, 'you know just in case something goes wrong between here and there.' Luna and her father were right behind.

They were the first of their friends to arrive, which wasn't surprising seeing as how Molly and Ginny waited for the boys at the Leaky Cauldron to give them their supplies. Harry and Ron never could be on time. The two girls placed their trunks in the luggage compartment while Hermione's parents chatted with Xenophilius about the latest issue of the Quibbler, which they receive at their home as a way to stay connected with the wizarding world. Hermione had told them that most of what he writes is simply his own opinion, and doesn't usually reflect how things actually are, but they just wave her off. They enjoy having a piece, no matter how incredible it may be, of her world fresh on their door step every week.

"I hope they are close," Hermione mused, looking from her watch to the barrier and back again.

Her worries subsided as she heard a familiar voice complain, "You could have just used an extension charm on Ginny's trunk, mum. You didn't have to make Harry and I drag ours all over London."

"I didn't mind-"

"Oh, shut it Harry." Ron cut in. "No one asked you."

"Ronald Weasley! You will change your attitude or you will make the rest of the trip in silence." Molly threatened, pointing her wand at his face.

With that, he turned to the train, pulling his trunk behind him, and climbed aboard.

"What's got him so wound up?" Hermione asked, looking to Ginny.

"Typical Ron stuff... I wanted more sleep. I wanted more breakfast. I don't like doing things the muggle way. Why can't we just apparate into Hogsmeade? Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Been listening to his whining for the last hour. If mum hadn't been around, I'd have Bat Bogey'd him into next week."

"I still might." Ginny said under her breath so only Hermione could hear.

"Actually," Harry corrected as he brushed a kiss against her cheek and slid his hand into hers, "He's still upset our night at the Cannons game didn't quite go as planned. I'll fill you in on the train."

Everyone said goodbye to their respective parents and boarded the train as the whistle loudly signaled: ALL ABOARD.

"Should we look for Ron?" Luna wondered.

"I vote we let him stew in his misery?" Hermione stated as the the train pulled out of the station. She felt bad saying that about her boyfriend, but she'd seen him in moods like this, and it was usually best to just let him be. "Eventually he'll get over it, plus I want to hear the truth from Harry about what happened without Ronald painting himself as some sort of victim."

They all filed into the first open compartment they found, far from where they knew Ron would be sulking. Once they were settled, Harry recounted the details of the disastrous outing:

 _"Ron was an absolute nightmare the entire day. From the moment he woke up until I let him drag me out the door at 3, four whole hours before the match was set to begin, all he did was bombard me with questions about how he should act (should he play it cool or act like he was already one of the guys), whether or not I thought we'd be invited to watch from the team owner's suite, how did he look in his Cannons replica uniform (because with any luck he'd be receiving a real one soon enough), and, most annoyingly of all, how should he handle the reporters he was sure would be dying to interview him (should he refuse to comment until an official statement is made, should he embrace and answer their questions or should he simply flash them his dazzling smile and let them come to their own conclusions). The bloke was completely convinced he'd be offered a position at least on the reserve team until their current keeper, Frederick LeGrande, announced his retirement. So we apparated to the field inside the stadium's anti-muggle protection shield. Like I said, it was four hours before match time, even though the gates don't open until one hour before. Ron was sure they'd let us in once he told them who he was. Not surprisingly, the gates were locked, and there wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere. I told him we should just go to the Leaky Cauldron or even a muggle pub to wait, but he wasn't having that. We walked around the stadium three times before he conceded no one would be coming to let us in. We ended up sitting in relative silence for the next hour and a half. Occasionally he would curse under his breath, but there was no conversation. Finally, other fans started to appear. I spotted Seamus and Dean, and waved them over. They were on a double-date, so they didn't hang around long after they noticed Ron's sour mood. When the gates opened, Ron was adamant we find Roger Kechly the team publicist. Ron was sure once we found him, he'd make sure we were treated properly (meaning treated like the celebrities Ron believes we are). I, of course, just wanted to find our seats, and enjoy the match. We spent nearly the entire hour before the match was to begin searching for Roger before Ron spotted him at the entrance to the team locker room, his back to us. Ron called his name, waving like a maniac, but Roger was engaged in conversation with someone we could not see inside the locker room. When Roger turned to see who was yelling his name, we saw he'd been talking to Cormac McLaggen, and Cormac was wearing a Cannons jersey! You can probably imagine how well Ron took that. Before I knew it, he was throwing a punch at Cormac, which he dodged brilliantly by the way, and Ron's fist smacked directly into the stone wall. I won't include his specific language, but let's just say Ron managed to offend everyone within earshot. I had to petrify him to make him stop. I apparated us back to the Burrow where Molly patched up his hand and confiscated his wand. She put a containment spell on his room so he couldn't leave, and he spent all day Saturday throwing a tantrum. You should have seen the aftermath. His Cannons' posters ripped to shreds and strewn upon every inch of noticeable space. His bed overturned and all his books scattered across the floor. I had forgotten that muggle destruction of property could be equal to the wizard kind. I'd hate to see Molly's face when she gets home to that mess. I stayed in the twins' room and actually haven't spoken to him at all since Friday. Arthur dropped us at the Leaky Cauldron around 10 this morning, and you know the rest."_

"I knew it was bad, based upon his demeanor on the platform, but I had no idea it was _that_ bad." Hermoine softened her feelings toward her obviously hurting boyfriend. "I should go find him." And she excused herself from their compartment.

"Well," Ginny broke the silence, shooting a knowing look at Luna, before informing Harry, "you and Ron aren't the only ones who had an exciting Friday... We, well Hermione actually, ran into Draco Malfoy at the theater!"

"What?!" Harry gaped wide-eyed from Ginny to Luna and back again.

"Yep, and I mean ran smack dab into him. Her face, his chest..." Ginny clapped her hands together, in demonstration. "What's weird though, other than the fact the he was in the muggle world, is he didn't shove her away or make any disgusting comments. He actually kind of... cradled her in his arms until _she_ pushed _him_ off."

"It was quite a lovely moment if you think about it." Luna added, in her sing-song way. "Two life-long enemies, removed from their usual surroundings, thrown into a situation in which they simply viewed each other as equal human beings."

"Wow, Luna," Harry answered, "that's a beautiful perspective, and if it wasn't Malfoy, the death eater and Hermione, my best friend, someone whom I consider to be a sister, we were talking about, I might be able to see it that way. But he's done too much and hurt too many people for me to see him as anything other than the slimy, rotten ferret he is."

Hermione found Ron in the second to last compartment on the last car of the train. He was sitting on the bench, hunched forward over his knees, his head resting in the palms of his hands. She could tell he was more defeated than angry. His head popped up, ready to curse whomever disturbed him, as she slid the door open. His eyes softened, when he saw it was her, but he still snapped, "I just want to be alone," and returned to his prior position.

"I'm not leaving." Hermione declared as she slid the door closed and took the seat next to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "We don't have to talk, but I'm not leaving."

He turned into her, laying his head in her lap and propping his feet upon the bench. She ran her fingers through his hair, and felt the tension leave him as he slowly fell asleep. Hermione looked down at her sleeping boyfriend, and wished there was more she could do to ease the pain of his embarrassment and disappointment. His whole life had been spent in the shadows of others. First, all of his brothers, and then his best friend. All Ron wanted was to be a somebody. A somebody people recognized on the street. A somebody people looked up to. A somebody that wasn't a supporting role.

Ron had thought he'd found what he wanted after the Battle at Hogwarts and people started calling Harry, Hermione and himself the Golden Trio, but soon he began to feel like it was more of the Golden Duo plus their third wheel. He didn't blame his friends, but couldn't help the resentment he felt whenever an article ran with Harry in the headlines, or an eloquent quote from Hermione. Inevitably, Ron would either be left out of such articles or thrown in as an obvious afterthought. It drove him mad. Even George who was "flourishing under the weight of extreme loss" -The Daily Prophet, got more press than he did.

He tried to be happy for everyone else, but they didn't even want the attention (okay George did), but Harry and Hermione did everything in their power to avoid it. Why couldn't someone just acknowledge the role he had played for seven years? Why was everything about them? When would he get to be in the spotlight. It was his deepest desire after all, to break out of the shadows and be the best at something... anything. Being best friends with the Chosen One and dating the brightest witch of their age wasn't enough for Ron anymore. He needed to make a name for himself as an individual. Becoming the keeper for the Cannons was exactly what he needed to make that happen, and now that chance was gone because of Cormac McLaggen.

Ron's sleep was fitful as his mind tried to sort through these thoughts. When he woke, Hermione was still in his compartment, but she'd moved to the other bench. She knowingly smiled at him, and he gratefully returned it.

"Are you ready to talk?" She soothed as he sat up. "Harry told us everything."

"I figured he would," Ron shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe after I've had something to eat. I'm starving."

"I thought you might say that," she smirked, holding out a handful of chocolate frogs.

"You know me too well, H." He snickered grabbing her outstretched wrist with both hands, one securing the frogs, and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled as he placed his lips against her neck, nibbling softly, slowly moving up her chin, landing on her lips.

He thought arriving two hours early and choosing the last compartment on the train would afford him the privacy he desired, and it would have if that damn Weasley hadn't been throwing a pity party. Ron's ranting and beating the compartment cushions lasted a good 45 minutes. From what Draco could make out, Weasley had been hoping to take the soon-to-be-empty keeper's spot on the Cannons' roster, but his fellow Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen had beaten him to it. He also heard random spurts of resentment toward the two primary parts of the Golden Trio.

Its understandable, Draco thought to himself. Poor lad has five older brothers (well four now)... One works with dragons, one married a veela, one has his own extremely successful shoppe and the other, well the other is quite a prat, but successful in the ministry nonetheless... and a sister who is equal parts fierceness and beauty. But what's Ron got, other than a famous best friend, and Hermione of course.

Any feelings of sympathy for the youngest Weasley brother faded at that last thought, and were replaced with resentment of his own. Why doesn't that idiot realize how great he has it? Hermione should be enough for any man. If he had her... He couldn't allow himself to go any further. He would never have her, and he had to accept that.

It was then that he heard her voice..."I'm not leaving. We don't have to talk, but I'm not leaving." Draco heard through the compartment wall. He pressed his ear thin piece of fabric-covered wood that separated them, begging for her say more. During their years at Hogwarts, Draco had come to an understanding with himself... he'd never be allowed to touch her or look at her in the way that he wanted, but no one could stop him from hearing her voice. Her voice was the only thing he'd ever be able to fully have of her, and it had become home to him. He lived for the brief moments he would catch a breeze of it in the hallways.

The chance to hear it was the only reason Draco was returning to Hogwarts. He knew their career paths would most likely take them different directions, and this year would be the last chance, for the rest of his life, to be sure he'd hear it everyday. He held his ear pressed to the wall for the remainder of the ride. Weasley at some point must have fallen asleep, because Draco heard him snoring. A few moments later, she settled herself on the bench adjoining his compartment, and began humming a lullaby.

His heart skipped and his breath caught. He placed his hand against the wall, willing it disappear so he could touch her just for a moment. Her sweet melody was one he was familiar with. He'd heard it many times over the summers he spent with Severus. Jane had hummed it to them, he and Hermione, as they fought sleep under the stars. As he heard it now, he couldn't stop the tears as he remembered the feeling of her hand in his, and the way she'd turned to him that last night and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Blake," she'd whispered, her eyes boring into his.

He stared into her deep, brown eyes, willing her to understand the secret he was keeping. Wishing this wasn't going to be the last time she looked at him that way. Knowing she'd received her letter over a month ago, not only because she had shown him, but also because he'd received his the same day. They were going to be classmates, but she would never know it. When they arrived at Hogwarts, he wouldn't be Blake Simmons, Hermione's best friend and soulmate. He would be himself, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, infamous death eater, and his wife Narcissa. Severus would no longer be Jason Simmons, Blake's father and pharmacist. He would be their cruel potions' master. The charade they'd lived behind for six summers would be gone, and she would never look at him that way again.

"I love you, too, Hermione. I always will." He responded, before she drifted off to sleep, and Severus advised him it was time to go.

She must have hummed him to sleep, because the next thing Draco knew, they were pulling into the Hogsmeade Station. He roughly scourgified the tear tracks from his cheeks as he waited for everyone else to exit. When he heard no more noise outside, he disembarked and retrieved his trunk. He had missed the carriages, but it was no matter. He could walk to Hogwarts. The cool air would help clear his mind, which would be essential if his plan to show everyone the real Draco Malfoy was to succeed.


	6. Living Arrangements

Rather than use the main entrance, Draco dragged his trunk around the side of the castle to the door used by the first years coming from the boats. It was mostly hidden and had provided a discreet outlet for his meetings with Snape in the boat house during his first seven years. Snape had created a secret passage halfway up the staircase that came out behind the Slytherin tapestry, allowing he or Draco to enter the Great Hall unnoticed. Draco slid from behind the fabric and onto the end of the Slytherin bench without a single look in his direction. Instinctively, he shot a glance to the Gryffindor table. She was there of course, laughing with her friends as always. He quickly looked away, and although he wasn't hungry, began eating the food in front of him, as to not stand out amidst the other students who were stuffing their faces.

The food disappeared, and Professor McGonagall announced the prefects from each house. Draco wasn't really paying attention, but two names did catch his ear. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. Good for them, he thought. After their bravery displayed during the battle, they deserve the recognition and can definitely handle the responsibility. He lifted his eyes to the front of the Great Hall where the prefects were standing. To his surprise, Luna was looking straight at him. When his eyes met hers, she flashed him a bright smile. He was so caught off guard that he returned the smile before remembering who we was supposed to be within these walls and dropping his eyes back to his lap.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the houses separately, instructing the first years to remain close to their house prefects so they didn't end up with the wrong house or completely lost somewhere in the castle. He mused to himself how small the first years were, their eyes so full of excitement and wonder. If only he'd been afforded that kind of frivolity.

From the moment he stepped inside Hogwarts, he had expectations. Most of them in place before he was even born. The Malfoy heir was expected to remain loyal to his pure blood roots, and be an unquestioning servant of the Dark Lord. When Voldemort fell, the lifestyle Lucius had become accustomed to, was suddenly ripped from him. He was able to keep himself out of Azkaban, but he was never able to reclaim his full status in the wizarding world. Sure, they still had money, but he'd lost the power, the prestige. Lucius knew Voldemort had made at least one horcrux and therefore could not be completely dead. The elder Malfoy made it his mission to help the Dark Lord return to power. He expected Draco to do the same.

Draco, however, had Snape to teach him the truth... that the only thing Voldemort cared for was power. The death eaters were not his friends, they were his slaves, bought and paid for with the one thing only he could give... a false sense of security. Voldemort led by fear, because he believed fear was the strongest human emotion. Severus taught Draco that fear was only effective on the weak, those willing to accept any sort of deplorable acts as long those acts were not being perpetrated upon themselves or the ones they loved.

Throughout their years together, Snape shared his story with Draco. The story of Lily. How he had loved her from childhood, but lost himself in the dark arts when she chose James, and how he became one of the weak. He told Draco of finding her lying next to Harry's crib and holding her lifeless body in his arms. How in that moment, a power was awakened in him, far greater than any the Dark Lord could ever hope to possess. The power of a love so deep, it transcended death. It was a power Voldemort could not understand, nor anticipate, which made it the only power that could succeed against him.

Draco absorbed what Severus taught him, he embraced it and believed it, but he never understood it until a family moved in next door to the muggle home in which he and Snape spent much time during their summers of "tutoring". The first time he saw the girl with the wild hair running across her lawn, a hard bound copy of "The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" clutched to her chest, Draco knew what his godfather had meant when he said:

 _"Contrary to what your father has said, muggles are not less than those with pure magic blood. In fact, in my experience, they can actually be much more."_

This girl was more than anything he had seen or known. Her smile was wide and full of joy as she darted from her back patio, barely able to contain her elation of having new places to explore. She examined every inch of her new back yard, eventually coming to a stop next to the massive oak tree that straddled the property line. She looked it up and down, and walked completely around it before slightly nodding her head, and settling herself in the same small crook Draco liked to use when doing his "homework". She pulled her knees to her chest and propped the open book upon them, while wiggling her shoulders into the bark's grooves.

A feeling of warmth spread through Draco's insides, the likes of which he'd never before experienced. He found himself smiling at the girl through his bedroom window. "Father is wrong." Draco thought to himself. "This girl is a muggle, and she is beautiful." It was the first time he wanted to deny his heritage, but it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Are you going to be joining us?" Professor McGonagall's voice startled him out of his thoughts. "Or do you want to spend the next week wondering how to get into the 8th years' dormitory?"

He looked up to see her, along with Ron, Harry and Hermione standing less that five feet from where he still sat at the Slytherin table.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. I'm coming." He was careful to make eye contact with the Head Mistress only. It was not his intention to get into it with any of the Golden Trio. "Wait, 8th years' dormitory?"

"That is correct, Mr. Malfoy. Seeing as how you four are the only students returning to complete your 7th year of schooling, and how you all have more than enough real life experience...," she paused and tilted her head to look over her glasses at them with an almost amused expression, "you will not be attending classes with the current 7th years. Instead, you will be receiving instruction better suited to your abilities. You will attend classes and live as a group - Yes, all of you, together, Mr. Weasley -" she cut across herself before Ron could protest. "As I was saying... You will attend classes and live as a group. The past is the past, and I would not have made these arrangements had I not believed you all capable of conducting yourselves accordingly. A special dormitory was built during reconstruction to accommodate your unique situation. Now, please follow me."

Draco followed directly behind Professor McGonagall. The others fell back several paces, distancing themselves as if he had dragon pox. He could feel Potter and Weasley angrily glaring holes through the back of his head. He hadn't expected anything more from them, but it still hurt... even after all these years. He stared straight ahead as they made their way through the empty corridors. His pace measured and precise. Self-control was a skill Snape emphasized above all others. He could still hear Severus' words clearly:

 _"If you can control your body, you can control your mind. Focus, Draco. At some point in the near future, your life and her life will depend on it. You can't let any of them see even a hint of sympathy or remorse in your eyes. You must portray the death eater he and his followers expect you to be. If any of them so much as suspect where your loyalties truly lie, you will be dead before you can blink, and then who will protect her?"_

By the time he came to Hogwarts, Draco had learned to play that role to perfection. He made everyone believe he shared his father's beliefs. He called her that foul name with hatred in his eyes. What she would probably never know is that the hatred burning in them was toward himself for doing that to her. He hated that the only way he could keep her alive all those years was to be her enemy. And now the war was over. He didn't have to wear that mask, but would they, would she, accept who he truly was.

Once again, his mind's wanderings were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "I can see by your perplexed expressions that you are wondering why I've brought you here." She motioned with her left arm, and Draco realized he must have been deep into his thoughts because he hadn't noticed they were in the library. "I wanted to give you a dormitory no one would happen upon by accident, therefore, the entrance is located in the restricted section."

Her robes flowed behind her as she spun on her heel and strode between the racks of the oldest, most dangerous books known to Hogwarts. She stopped in front of a case labelled: OCHOANO and spoke the word: TREGUA. The case melted away to reveal a large wooden door, through which she motioned the still silent group.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, Draco knew the door was a portal. He felt the uncomfortable tingle momentarily shoot through his body, like each of his nerves had backfired at the same time, causing his eyes to snap shut. When he opened them, the spasm was over and he was standing in the middle of a small cottage kitchen. Harry and Hermione came immediately after, but he could hear Ron protesting loudly about walking through a door that made people disappear.

"For Merlin's sake, Mr. Weasley, its simply a portal. They have not disappeared. Now, either you walk through that door of your own volition or I will float you through." McGonagall had reached her limit.

Moments later, he charged in, narrowly missing a collision with Draco, but unable to avoid a bar stool, which he sent flying. Hermione and Harry chuckled at Ron's display, but Draco hid his amusement knowing it would enrage the already embarrassed red-head. Professor McGonagall joined them promptly and cast a disapproving look in the stool's direction.

"I trust you will be more careful with the furnishings from now on, Mr. Weasley. This cottage is brand new."

"Yes, ma'am. I just didn't know what to expect." Ron mumbled, replacing the stool to its original position.

"As you noticed, or may have heard, the entrance to your living quarters is a portal. As such, when you enter, you simply need to think of which room you'd like to enter, and you will be taken there. If you think of nothing or have no preference, you will be brought here, the kitchen and dining area. There is also a study, a sitting room and of course your bedrooms. Bathrooms are off limits for the portal, as to avoid popping into one that is already occupied. The portal also works in reverse. When you have classes or wish to leave, think where on the grounds you'd like to go, and you will exit into that location. I do not believe you will require me to give you a tour, but I would like to point out one other item." She made her way into the kitchen and held up a worn piece of parchment. "This will connect you directly with the house elves in the kitchen. You are, of course, welcome to join the rest of the students eating in the Great Hall, but if you'd prefer to have your meals here, or prepare your own, just write what you desire on this parchment and it will be provided to you. I have enchanted this item to remain here on the counter to prevent it from somehow growing legs and finding its way into someone's bedroom." She aimed the last part directly to Ron.

"Wha-? Ok, yeah. Good call on that." Ron feigned offense before admitting it was something he would have definitely tried.

The aged witch smiled at her four students, hoping she wasn't making a mistake. She knew Draco was strong enough to handle whatever they could throw at him, but she prayed that he wouldn't have to. Prior to Dumbledore's death, he'd revealed the truth about Draco to her. It broke her heart to see the boy forced to be someone he despised in order to protect the girl he loved, a girl who had every reason to believe he hated her.

She turned to go, but stopped to add, "Things have happened in this castle that we'd all rather forget. It is my intention as headmistress to move past those things and begin anew. I am looking to you, ALL of you, to take the first steps toward that goal. The rest of the students will take their cues from your examples, and I expect you will not disappoint me. That being said, I know tensions between the four of you are especially unstable. Therefore, I have asked Professor Snape," she motioned to a portrait of their former Potions' Master hanging next to the fireplace, "to keep an eye on things and inform me of any problems that arise within confines of this cottage."

When they'd turned back from the portrait, she was gone. It was just the four of them.


	7. First Night

They stood in stunned silence, none of them quite sure what to make of their unexpected living situation. Draco wanted nothing more than to lock himself away in his room in order avoid the inevitable confrontation, but he knew none of his three new roommates were going to let that happen, so he remained planted in his spot, waiting for one of them to speak. He trained his eyes onto a knot in the wood counter above the recently displaced stool.

Not surprisingly, Ron was the first to speak, addressing only his friends, hatred laced through every word he spat, "Can you believe McGonagall? Forcing us to live here with that filthy death eater."

Draco clinched his jaw slightly, and took several slow, drawn out breaths. Being called a death eater made his skin crawl, not that he could blame Ron for using that term towards him. By all outward appearances, he was one. In fact, he'd spent years making everyone believe that was the truth. They weren't just going to take him on his word that how he'd been was all an act. He longed to speak the truth to them, to her, but he knew actions had to come before words. He came back to Hogwarts to show people the real him. Telling them wouldn't be enough.

"Ronald," her voice was sharp and disapproving, yet it made Draco's heart skip, "Did you not hear one word of what Professor McGonagall just said? None of us want to be in this situation, but we can't change it, so can you at least try to make the best of it?"

"Hermione, if it were anyone else. Literally anyone else in our entire class, I would have no problems. None. But, him?" Ron threw his arm in Draco's general direction, "You can't tell me living under the same roof with Draco Malfoy for the next nine months is something you are considering with a positive attitude."

"I just want to finish school, Ron. Honestly. I simply want to graduate so I can move on to the next chapter of my life." She sounded tired and annoyed. "If I have to spend nine months ignoring someone I can't stand, then so be it. I've endured much, much worse. I am sure Professor McGonagall knows what she is doing and has verified Malfoy is here with no ill-intent. Can we please let this go right now? Its late and I need a good night's sleep if I'm going to be ready for classes tomorrow."

Hermione wasn't actually worried about sleeping, she just needed some alone time to process the reality of their situation. Ron was right... what was McGonagall thinking. It was one thing to allow him back into school, but she had to be out of her mind to think the four of them could live together peacefully for the next nine months. The boys had been on opposite sides from the moment they stepped into the castle. Hermione's malevolent feelings weren't initially as strong as theirs. She'd always sensed an underlying sadness behind Draco's hard exterior. One encounter with Lucius was all it took for Hermione to feel pity for the awful man's son, but when Draco became a death eater, it was like he'd signed a declaration of war. Still, she couldn't help but wonder if the boy standing in front of her was an unwilling victim of his circumstances. And then there was the theater incident. What the hell was she supposed to do with that?

"I think we can all agree on needing sleep, Hermione, but Ron's right. There are some things that need to be addressed with Malfoy. If you'd prefer to go to bed, Ron and I can fill you in in the morning." Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"No, I'd rather be part of any discussions." She was outnumbered. This was happening tonight so she might as well get on board. "Can we at least sit?" She asked, motioning to the couch and armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Harry and Ron bookended Hermione on the couch while Draco settled into an armchair.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble." Draco spoke before they had a chance. He sounded more confident than he felt. Looking at them for the first time, he saw pretty much what he'd expected from the boys...hatred and disgust. Hermione, however, surprised him. Her expression, though directed to her lap, was softer and contemplative. He could tell she was rolling something over in her mind. He was caught off guard when she raised her eyes to his.

Hermione hadn't anticipated their eyes locking, but for that moment she was back in his arms in London, before she had recognized him. When he was just a guy and she was just a girl who bumped into him. For that split second, she wondered what could have been if that encounter in London had been the first time she'd laid eyes on Draco Malfoy. What if there was no history to overcome, no sides to be on? The answer sent chills up her spine... she wished that were the case. She shifted her gaze back to her lap quickly as she heard Ron's angry voice.

"Then why the hell are you here, Malfoy?" He spat.

Draco remained stoic, refusing to let Weasley goad him into a shouting match. "Same as you all, I suppose. I just want to finish my schooling, and move on with my life."

"You have to know no one wants to see your face around here, especially after what you did and what you are!" Ron was relishing the chance to have it out on Draco. " PEOPLE ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU. MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

It was the truth. Draco knew that. He'd known going in that people were going to die. That happens in a war. It wasn't something Draco wanted to happen. He did his best to spare as many lives as he could without being found out. He grieved for the losses just as the three friends sitting in front of him had. At least they had each other. When he grieved, he was alone. They had no clue the amount of remorse he felt, or how heartbroken he was. He'd lost the man he considered to be his father, and no one knew.

His posture deflated, and he looked directly into the Weasley's eyes, as he allowed his true self to show in front of them for the first time, "You're right, Ron. People are dead because of choices I made. I can't change that. I don't expect you to accept it, but all I can offer you is my apology. I am sorry, for everything. I truly am." His gaze shifted to Harry and Hermione as he said the last part.

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Ron sneered. "DO YOU REALLY THINK WE ARE STUPID ENOUGH TO BELIEVE YOU?" The anger boiled inside him, pulling him off the couch and towards Draco, who instinctively jumped out of his chair, prepared to defend himself.

Harry maneuvered himself between Draco and Ron as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, and tried to pull him back. He shook her off, and snarled at Harry to get out of his way.

"No, Ron. He's not worth getting expelled." Harry placed a hand on his best friend's chest. "Hermione is right. Professor McGonagall would not have made these arrangements if she didn't believe we were able to rise above the past. Don't prove her wrong."

Ron reluctantly conceded to Harry, turning away and angrily pacing the length of the sitting room. Draco knew better than to thank Harry, even though he wanted to. Instead he interested himself with the fire, letting the three friends sort things out amongst themselves.

"You can't possibly believe him, Harry. He's Draco Malfoy. No matter what Professor McGonagall thinks, we know the _REAL_ him." Ron made no effort to lower his voice, clearly wanting Draco to hear every word.

"Of course, I don't believe him, Ron, but he hasn't done anything tonight to warrant you having a go at him. If and when that changes, I'll be happy to stand aside and let you do what you need to do." Harry's tone was direct and controlled. He didn't leave room for Ron to debate.

"I think it is a good idea if we all just sleep on this." Hermione slid her hand into Ron's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe we can discuss a new arrangement with Professor McGonagall in the morning."

"Fine, but he-," Ron threw a death glare at Draco, who looked to them as his presence was acknowledged, "stays down here while we select our rooms. He'll have to settle for whatever is left."

Hermione shot Draco a look, expecting him to put up a fight about selecting his room, but he simply nodded to signal his agreement, before exiting the sitting room through the arched doorway at the right of the fireplace. He didn't know where it would take him, only that it was away from the three Gryffindors.

He was pleasantly surprised to find himself in the study, a short but wide room, a table and two chairs on either side of him. There were two empty bookshelves framing the door he'd just come through. The opposite wall was a mirror image: door in the middle, bookshelf on either side. He assumed there was a bookshelf for each of them to store their textbooks or any that they'd checked out from the library. The outer walls of the study were floor to ceiling windows. Out the north window, Draco could see a breathtaking view of the Black Lake, and to the south, was a secluded courtyard tucked between their cottage and the castle.

He continued forward, through the door opposite him, and was enveloped into pitch blackness. Draco drew his wand and uttered, "LUMOS". He couldn't help but smile as the small light revealed what appeared to be a replica of the Gryffindor common room. Red couches and arm chairs were scattered comfortably around the large space. A massive stone fireplace stood against the north wall. He sent a quick, "INCENDIO" towards it, and the room was bathed in a warm glow. It was only then that he realized the walls were covered with portraits of The Trio's lost loved ones. James and Lily. Remus and Tonks. Sirius. Mad-Eye Moody. Hedwig. Dobby the House Elf. And Fred. Poor, poor Fred. They were all there. The smile faded from his lips as he breathed a barely audible, "I'm Sorry" to the painted faces, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Dear boy, what do you possibly have to be sorry about?" The voice was kind and familiar. Draco turned to the portrait he'd missed because it was directly above his head. Dumbledore's knowing eyes smiled down at the boy.

As Draco exited the sitting room, Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed the log stairs to the loft where the bedrooms were located. Ron continued to protest the situation under his breath, but his two friends ignored him, knowing nothing they said could change his foul mood. There were four doors facing the landing. One immediately to the right (east), two facing the railing (along the north wall) and one to the far left (west). After a quick exploration, they realized each of the bedrooms were the exact same, furnished with: a queen-sized, four post bed, nightstands on either side, a large wardrobe, a desk and an armchair next to a stone fireplace. Jack and Jill* bathrooms were settled into the corners between the first and second and third and fourth bedrooms. They had no outer doors, and had to be accessed through the bedrooms.

Ron wanted the room at the top of the stairs (east room) so he would be closest to the kitchen. He demanded Hermione take the room that shared his bathroom (northeast room). That left Harry with the northwest room, as they all agreed Malfoy should have the room farthest from Ron in order to avoid unintentional conflicts. Hermione was not all that thrilled to be sharing a bathroom with Ron, as he was a slob, but it was preferable to the other option of sharing with Malfoy.

Once they'd decided on rooms, their trunks appeared at the ends of their beds. Hermione grabbed her night clothes and ran straight into the bathroom, before Ron had the chance to defile it. She locked the door that led to his room, and went about her nightly routine. She sighed leisurely as she slid into her flannel pajamas. It had been a taxing day and she was ready to retreat into the comfort of her new bed. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she knocked on Ron's door to signal that she was done, and proceeded into her bedroom.

She heard Ron barge into the bathroom in his usual bullish way. If there was one thing Ron Weasley was not, it was quiet. She cast a silencing charm over her room and his sounds vanished. "Ah, peace." She thought to herself as she dropped onto her bed. She had intended wait for the boys to finish in the bathrooms and tell them goodnight, not fall asleep, but the evening's events must have been more draining than she realized, because she woke an hour later shivering in the drafty room.

She pulled her robe and slippers from her trunk and wasted no time starting a fire. As she headed back toward her bed, she noticed a small parchment in front of her bedroom door.

 _Hermione,_

 _We knocked, but you didn't answer._

 _You must have fallen asleep._

 _See you in the morning,_

 _~H_

She could always count on Harry to put the extra effort into their friendship. She wouldn't have known any different had he not left a note, but he wanted to be sure she knew they had tried to check on her before going to bed. She folded the parchment and tucked it into the pocket on her robe. She was just about to turn in when she remembered their fourth housemate, and couldn't help but wonder if he'd been informed the room selections were complete.

"I'm probably going to regret this." Hermione thought as she tip-toed from her room and down the stairs. The sitting room was nearly dark since the fire had died down to its embers. She wished she'd brought her wand, but knew if she turned back she wouldn't have the motivation to come back down, so she willed herself forward. The study was marginally brighter with the light of the full moon flooding through the windows. A dim glow beckoned her to the far door.

The peered inside and was tickled to see the room she had grown so fond of over her years at school. It was exactly as she remembered it, but as she looked closer, it was also different. The walls held portraits rather than draperies. The portraits were all asleep, but she had no trouble identifying them. She quietly began walking around the room, admiring each one silently.

Draco had been laying on the couch wondering if he'd waited long enough to return to the living quarters. He knew Potter and Weasley would not concern themselves to make the trip down to tell him they were done choosing rooms, but he had hope Hermione would find it in her heart to let him know. Just when he was about to give up that hope, she walked through the door.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, and she was wrapped in a fluffy teal bath robe. Her moccasin slippers scoffed rhythmically against the floor with every step. It had been over eight years since Draco had seen her like this - vulnerable and natural. Not since the night they'd spoken their 'I love yous' under the stars. At Hogwarts, he only allowed himself glimpses of her. Anytime his gaze lasted longer than a second or two, he'd lose control of his thoughts and their past would creep in. If he thought about their past, he'd be unable to keep the love he felt for her out of his eyes, so he steeled himself against lingering looks.

But now, in the quiet of this night, he allowed himself to unashamedly watch her. He'd never found her more beautiful than in this moment. She hadn't noticed him when she walked in, because she was too entranced by the portraits, but if she turned now and found him watching her, she'd definitely feel violated. He could pretend to be asleep, but then she might go back, and he'd have missed an opportunity to interact with her. She might try to wake him up, but that was a chance he wasn't willing to take, so he spoke up.

"McGonagall's outdone herself with this room." She nearly jumped out of her skin, and he had to clench his jaw to keep a laugh from erupting.

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy," Hermione spat under her breath, still being mindful of the slumbering portraits. "You scared me half to death."

"That was not my intention. I simply wanted to make myself known, so you didn't catch me laying here watching you like some sort of creeper." He explained as he rose from the couch. "I thought you all had forgotten about me or were pretending I wasn't here, not that that would surprise me, but I take it you being here means room assignments have been decided."

The casual way he was speaking to her and the bluntness of his words made Hermione feel an odd combination of confusion and comfort. Her mind was telling her she should be stand-offish to him, he was Draco Malfoy after all, but her intuition told her let go of the past as McGonagall had asked and treat him as she would any other student with whom she was having an actual conversation for the first time.

"Yes. They are decided. I fell asleep or I would have been here sooner to inform you. You will be staying in far west room, and you'll be sharing a bathroom with Harry." Her tone was chilly but not angry or hateful. "I am headed back to bed. Goodnight."

With that, she turned and left him once again alone in the common room. An involuntary smile broke across his lips as he replayed the previous ten minutes. She didn't once look at him in disgust or fear. She had been civil towards him. She'd came to make sure he knew they'd finished picking rooms. She actually came for him.

"I think that went rather well." Dumbledore mused from behind his shut eye-lids. "I told you she'd be able to see the real you. Might even be sooner rather than later." He peeked one eye open to gaze at the boy who'd risked everything for love, and was pleased to find him genuinely smiling. "Now get yourself off to bed. Tomorrow is another chance to make a good impression."

 **a/n: I've had some feedback saying some of my writing is confusing and overly detailed. If you find yourself feeling this way, please let me know what I could do to alleviate the confusion. I am happy to answer any questions! And I welcome ALL feedback. Mostly, I hope you are enjoying the story. The next few chapters will include many more Dramione scenes, and less of the supporting cast. (Stay tuned for some awkward, but adorable moments!)**

 **The following is a description of the cottage floor plan.**

 **~~Cottage Details: It is attached to the castle, but no one but the four occupants and McGonagall can see it. Its in a sort of invisibility/silence bubble. They can hear and see people outside, but no one can see or hear them. If they leave the bubble they can't get back through the barrier. They have to go through the entrance in the library.**

 **For my own purposes and to help explain the layout, I will use N, S, E, W directions to describe where things are. The cottage is attached to the north side of the castle, so the portal door faces the south and the front door (located under bedroom #2, behind the stairs) faces the north. The kitchen is on the far east side. The other rooms are to the west, with the replica common room at the far west.~~**

 ***Jack and Jill bathroom: a bathroom with two doors, usually accessible from two bedrooms.**


	8. First Morning

Sleep did not come easy after her encounter with Draco. She had done her part by making him aware the bedrooms had been selected. He was a big boy and if he chose to remain in the common room rather than go to bed, that was up to him. So why did she find herself laying awake, listening for his footsteps?

 _"Stop it Hermione. Why do you care if Draco gets any sleep? This is the boy - no, man now - who tortured you and Ron and Harry for the last seven years. His well-being should be of no concern to you. Just close your eyes and get the sleep you so desperately need. But, they way he was tonight. It was... different. He didn't sneer or make hateful comments. He was actually polite and amicable. He even agreed with Ron. And Professor McGonagall has set up these living arrangements; surely she knows what she's doing. But he's still the boy you've hated for good reason."_

Her thoughts ran themselves in circles. She could not shake the feeling that there was something more to Draco Malfoy than the evil death eater she knew him to be. Sleep had nearly overtaken her when she heard the floorboards outside her bedroom creak quietly. She listened intently, and heard them make their way down the landing to the far room. A door opened, then closed. He was in his room. Her eyes fell shut as a subconscious smile spread across her lips.

Draco was careful not to make much noise as he made his way to his bedroom. He found his trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled his hygiene kit out so he could brush his teeth before hitting the sack. As he made his final rinse, he looked himself straight in the eye in the mirror and was pleased to see warm, lively eyes staring back at him.

For so many years all he could see in his reflection was self-loathing. He hated himself for playing the role of bastard so well. It broke his heart to do it, but he'd been groomed for it his whole life, so part of it came naturally. That part of himself always frightened Draco. He was his father's son after all. As hard as he tried to internally distance himself from his family's bigotry, outwardly he had to walk in it that much more. What if Lucius' blood running through his veins somehow overruled his own heart and he began to believe the words he was saying. He lived in constant fear of losing the real him behind the illusion he'd created to keep her safe. Now that the war was over, and Voldemort no longer a threat, however, he was able to release that fear, and show everyone who he truly was. He hoped they'd understand and accept him.

As he crawled into bed, he replayed the conversation he had had with Dumbledore's portrait that evening.

 _"Dear boy, what do you possibly have to be sorry about?"_

 _"Well, half of you are up there because of me." Draco answered his former headmaster._

 _"That's nonsense and you know it. You might want to punish yourself for the lives that were lost during the war, but each of us made our own choices to fight. Our lives were our own, as were our deaths. You are no more responsible for our passings than you are for the sun coming up or going down. As a matter fact, if it hadn't been for your extraordinary bravery, there would most likely be more of us hanging up here right now. Possibly even you. You did what you had to do to keep yourself alive, and in doing so, you saved countless other lives by communicating Voldemort's plans to the order from the inside." The wizard's tone was firm but caring._

 _"But I should have fought during the battle. I might have been able to save some of you."_

 _"You know if you had fought with us Voldemort would have killed your parents straight away. Then who would have lied to him about Harry being dead? It was your mother's love for you that turned the tide of that battle. Though it may be hard for you to realize, you fought in your own way, by playing your part until the very end."_

 _"Even if I can accept that was all I could have done, how am I supposed to convince everyone else of that? They all hate me. All of them."_

 _"They will come around. I happen to know for a fact that Miss Granger especially has a forgiving heart. Just give it time, Draco. Be yourself, the one they've never been able to see, and they will come around. Remember you've got all of us, plus Severus and Professor McGonagall in your corner. We are willing and available to verify your side of things anytime. Its no coincidence Minerva made sure we were all present in this cottage. We're all rooting for your name to be cleared, but understand it has to be done in your way and your time. Just know we are here if you need us."_

 _"Thank you Professor."_

Its going to take time, Draco. You've been enemies for seven years, you can't expect their feelings to change in one night. Just be the person you've been hiding. Just be yourself. Even if they don't come around, at least you can look yourself in the mirror without hating your reflection. That has to count for something. - Draco drifted to sleep reassuring himself with those thoughts.

Hermione woke early the next morning, surprisingly well rested. It had been after midnight when she'd heard him come to bed, and was able to finally fall asleep. Her watch now read 5:30am. "Hmm... five and a half hours. That's more than I've gotten in awhile. Must be something about being back in this castle." She thought to herself. It was too early to risk waking Ron by taking a shower. Instead she decided to go explore the common room further.

The portraits were all still asleep, but she couldn't wait any longer to have a chat with her lost loved ones, so she loudly cleared her throat, hoping they'd respond. Most of the figures shifted in their frames, but no one woke up. She walked across to the couple she missed most and asked: "Remus. Tonks. Are you awake?"

The blue-haired witch blinked several times before her face lit up with recognition. "Oh, Hermione! I was wondering when you'd find us back here. Remus, Remus," She said nudging her husband. "Wake up. We have company."

"Miss Granger. You're a sight for sore eyes. I ought to know, I've spent the last two months with no one but this sorry lot to look at." He waved his arm motioning to the other portraits. "Present company excluded, of course." He added, kissing his wife on the head.

"You two are the sight." She giggled as Tonks playfully swatted his shoulder and turned her hair bright red in mock anger.

"What's all the ruckus? I'm tryin' to sleep here! Ah, Hermione, how decent of you to join this bloody early morning."

Fred. Hermione twirled to her right and smiled widely as he gave her one of his signature winks. "Well, just nod back off then, we're having a nice conversation." She teased.

"You know you'd miss me if I did, Granger. Plus, now that you're here, I need to know... How's George?" His voice revealed how concerned he was for his brother, probably from knowing how well he'd take it if their positions were switched.

"He's...better. Its still not easy, but he's managing. Ginny, Luna, your mom and I were in the shop to visit him on Saturday actually." She bit her lip to hold back her laughter at the memory of George bond and gagged on the floor.

"Oh yeah? And...?"

"And... He was bound and gagged on the floor with a bunch of your head's flying around yelling obscenities at him." The laugh came crashing out.

Both of Fred's arms shot into the air, like he was signalling a touchdown, and he threw his head back howling loudly. "The Box! I'd almost forgotten about it! Glad to know I've still got it, even from beyond the grave."

"That was your mother's reaction. I believe her exacts words were: 'leave it to Fred to get the last laugh.' They all miss you. WE all miss you. ALL of you." Hermione spun in a circle to address the rest of the paintings that had woken up amidst the fits of laughter. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course." It was Lily who answered.

"How much do you know about our living situation? I mean... do you know about our fourth housemate?"

"Draco? Yes. We know. Professor McGonagall told us all about it. It must be hard for you to adjust to living with someone with whom you've spent so much time being at odds."

"Its just... I don't understand. I trust Professor McGonagall completely, but I don't know what she could possibly be thinking. We've been here less than 12 hours and already Ron has tried to have a go at him. Harry and I can't play referee every minute of the day. At some point, they will be alone with each other, and I hate to think what will happen."

It was James who answered, "Its not your responsibility to babysit the two (or three) of them, Hermione. Boys will be boys, and there will be times when they just need to get it out. Draco, Ron and Harry are all perfectly capable of handling themselves. Will there be blood?...Probably. Will they be able to move passed the past?... Only time will tell. One thing I can't stress enough, however, is that forgiveness is the only way for you to be truly free of the past."

Hermione could have sworn she saw Lily elbow James as he said the last line, but they both remained smiling down at her, so maybe she imagined it.

"It was great talking with you, but I better get back. The boys will be waking up soon, and I want to get in the shower before Ron."

"Good call on that." Fred called, "He always uses all the hot water. The filthy git."

Hermione heard the portraits laughing and talking amongst themselves as she exited.

"James! What was that line about forgiveness? We all agreed to let them come to terms with Draco on their own. If you lay it on too thick, they - especially Hermione as clever as she is - will get suspicious. We can't be the ones who tell his secrets." Lily scolded her husband.

"Just putting the wheels in motion my dear." James smirked.

Hermione was right when she said the boys would be waking soon. She heard Ron's 'I-Don't-Want-To-Wake-Up-Yet' grunting as soon as she stepped onto the landing. He wasn't fully awake yet, but judging by the volume and frequency of his roars, she gave it less than an hour. The shower in Harry & Draco's bathroom was already running. She couldn't help but wonder which one of them was in it. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she caught herself imaging it was not her best friend. Shivers ran up her spine and her bottom lip stung as she realized she'd been biting it lustfully.

"Snap out of it!" She admonished herself, shaking her head to remove the image of him from her mind.

The heat of her shower felt amazing and she lingered longer than usual, allowing the hot water to caress every inch of her tiny frame. Her solace was interrupted, when Ron began pounding on the door, whining for his turn. She reluctantly shut the dials off, stepped out.

"Be done in a minute." She was about to call to her impatient boyfriend, when a mischievous grin spread across her face. She wrapped a towel around her dripping body and strode over to his door. Heat rose to her cheeks as she couldn't believe what she was about to do. She gripped the knob and swung the door open just as Ron's fist was swinging forward again. He froze mid-swing and his eyes almost burst from their sockets as he caught sight of his towel-clad girlfriend.

"Moving forward, I would appreciate it if you would patiently wait your turn, Ronald." Hermione chirped smugly, before turning on her heel and retreating to her bedroom. As soon as the door was latched behind her, she allowed the nerves bubbling inside her to burst forth in the form of a ridiculous jig. She had a feeling her triumphant smirk would linger on her face the entire day.

The shower turned on just as he passed her room. Weasley's loud grumblings were audible from his room, so Draco knew it had to be Hermione getting in. His steps faltered and a longing sigh escaped his throat as he imagined her naked body just beyond the wall to his left. "Aw, shit," he thought as he felt a throbbing below his belt. He clenched his fists and jaw repeatedly to divert the blood flow elsewhere, as he hurried down the stairs.

The kitchen was small, but equipped with everything Draco needed to make an impressive breakfast. Muggle cooking was one of his favorite hobbies. He grabbed the quill off the counter and began writing his grocery list on the enchanted parchment: _1 dozen eggs, bacon, sausage, flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, potatoes, maple syrup._ The words disappeared as he wrote, much like the awful diary his father forced upon him for years before slipping it into poor Ginny Weasley's cauldron.

In an attempt to control/stop the plan, Draco had pleaded with his father to let him be the one to open the Chamber of Secrets, but Lucius insisted they use the muggle sympathizer's daughter to teach her family a lesson. He might not have been able to control things with the diary, but Draco did work his arse off that year to prevent any muggle born deaths, especially hers.

 _-He sent Dobby to look after Harry. (True, the house elf went overboard with the whole rogue bludger ordeal, but his heart was in the right place.)_

 _-He barely ate the whole year because he was patrolling the halls for muggle borns that might be targets for the basilisk. It was Draco who suggested Colin look through his camera lense at all times when wandering the halls and also Draco who splashed water upon the ground underneath Mrs. Norris._

 _-Most importantly he was the one who slipped Hermione the page torn out of: "Evil Creatures And The Damage They Cause" that explained what creature was living inside the chamber._

Draco was pulled back from his memories by a response being scrawled on the parchment... _Your order is complete_. Just then everything he had requested appeared on the counter beside him. _**Good Luck, Mr. Malfoy.**_ He barely caught the second response before it faded away.

"Time to get to work." Draco often talked to himself when he was busy in the kitchen. It was a side effect of watching so many muggle cooking shows. He conjured an apron and began cracking eggs into a large bowl. His movements were skilled and precise, but relaxed and upbeat. Chef was on the top of Draco's list of muggle jobs he fancied himself doing.

The smells wafting up from the kitchen were heavenly. Hermione leaned against the railing and watched in awe as Draco expertly flipped a pancake with one hand and scrambled eggs with the other. He set the pancake pan back on its burner and slid to the cutting board on his left where potatoes? were waiting. She was hypnotized by the skilled knife work as he diced the potatoes and tossed them into yet another pan to fry. She could tell that he was completely in his zone and hadn't noticed her observing him, so she allowed herself the guilty pleasure several minutes more.

He began to clean up as she descended the stairs, leaving his back to her, but she could hear a faint... humming? Yes. Draco was humming to himself, and if she wasn't mistaken... it was a muggle song. He was humming: "I Don't Want To Wait" by Paula Cole. The I-Just-Got-Ron-So-Good smirk she had been wearing was replaced with a There's-Alot-About-This-Man-That-I-Don't-Know-But-I-Want-To grin.

She continued forward just as he turned back to the food. "Holy SHIT, Granger!" He called her by her last name, just he always had, but there was something different about his delivery. It had no bite. Rather, it was almost endearing, like the way best mates use surnames. "You can't just sneak up on people like that!" He reprimanded, clutching his chest.

A laugh like she hadn't experienced since the return of Voldemort bubbled up from the bottom of her toes and out her mouth. "You- you should have seen your face!" She could barely get the words out as she clutched onto the counter for support, her body heaving with laughter.

Draco tried to will his face into a grimace, but the sight of her uncontrollable giddiness made it nearly impossible. The effort made his lips twitch awkwardly, but he was determined to show her his displeasure, however fake it may be.

As her fit was dying out, she looked up and was amused to see him attempting to maintain a straight face. Their eyes met and she lost it again. He couldn't hold back any longer, and his laughter joined seamlessly with hers.


	9. Fun While It Lasted

The first thing Ron noticed when he got out of the shower was the smell of bacon. It made his mouth water... almost as much as Hermione had when she surprised him at the door in only her towel. He dressed quickly and stepped from his room onto the landing. His pleasant mood instantly turned to rage when he saw the scene at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione bracing herself against the island and Draco in the middle of the kitchen, both of them doubled over in laughter.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL...?" Ron fumed from the top of the stairs.

Their laughter ceased as they snapped upright. Hermione turned to find Ron halfway down the stairs, the fire of hatred burning in his eyes as he glowered at Draco. "HOW DARE YOU MALFOY?!" He spat.

"Ron, he hasn't done anything." Hermione pleaded, hoping he wouldn't notice the small steps she took to position herself between him and Draco.

"HE'S STILL HERE, HERMIONE!" Ron glanced at her for a moment, then returned his glare to Draco. "HE'S HERE AND HE'S ACTING LIKE HE'S NOT A FILTHY DEATH-EATER! HE'S GOING ON ABOUT HIS LIFE AS IF HE DIDN'T HELP VOLDEMORT RETURN AND KILL OUR LOVED ONES! HE'S COME BACK HERE, - TO THE PLACE WHERE FRED DIED - AND NO ONE BATS AN EYE; MCGONAGALL EVEN SETS HIM UP IN THIS COTTAGE WITH US. HE SHOULD BE LOCKED UP IN AZKABAN, NOT HERE, ENJOYING THE LUXURIES OF THIS PLACE." Ron's eyes locked with Hermione's as he continued, lowering his voice to a malicious tone that caused her to shiver in fear. "And then I find you, my girlfriend, the one who's supposed to be on my side no matter what, laughing it up with him like you two are old friends sharing an inside joke. Tell me Hermione... What was so funny that you could put aside who he is and engage with him in this little giggle fit?"

Hermione pursed her lips into a tight line. She wasn't going to reward Ron's outburst with an answer. The moment she and Draco shared had been spontaneous. Genuine. Merlin knows there was no way she could tell Ron that. He wouldn't understand for one thing. But for another, she had rather enjoyed it, and was desperate to keep it for herself.

Ron was still stalking forward and had Hermione backed halfway into the kitchen. Draco retreated several steps to the edge of the island. He was prepared to round the corner and use it as a barrier if needed.

"Its a simple question, Hermione. What was so funny?" He asked once more.

He wasn't going to let this go, so she did the only thing she could do... she lied. "Well, its stupid, really... There was this spider repelling from the ceiling. Draco didn't notice and walked straight into it. He slapped himself in the face over and over trying to get it off. Of course, that made me laugh. When he finally swatted it off and stepped on it, he must have realized how funny he looked and began laughing as well. So, there you go. Like I said, it was stupid."

She felt guilty for lying to Ron, but the truth would have escalated the situation rather than diffuse it. Ron's posture relaxed slightly as he pictured Malfoy with a spider crawling all over his face. She knew the lie would be most effective if Draco looked bad in some way. She placed her hands on Ron's chest and locked her eyes with his. They were still on fire. She tenderly cooed, "It was nothing." Another lie, but it worked.

The rage left his eyes, and he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry for overreacting, Hermione. You didn't deserve that." His words were sincere, but they lacked emotion. It upset her that he could put intensity into snarling at her, but not into apologizing. From Ron's arms, she peeked at Draco who was now directly across from them on the opposite side of the island. His head was bowed and she could tell that he was trying to avoid looking in their direction.

She pushed off of Ron's chest and took a small step back. She wanted to say something about how he'd been overreacting a lot lately, but knew better than to poke the unstable bear. She settled for, "How about we enjoy this lovely breakfast? We have to be to class in less than an hour." She wanted to give Draco credit for preparing it, but knew that, too, would provoke Ron's sensitive temper. Instead, she locked eyes with the Slytherin, hoping her look could convey the gratitude she felt not only for the food, but more importantly for Draco silently taking Ron's verbal assault. His nod was almost unnoticeable, but enough for her to know he'd received her message.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Harry's response to Hermione's question rang from the landing, shifting everyone's attention to him. "It smells bloody amazing!"

Ron's eyes widened as he looked at the food in front of him for the first time. In true Ronald fashion, his stomach overrode everything else in his body, including the recent anger as he agreed with his best friend. "Yeah, it does! Who would have thought the kitchen elves had new tricks up their sleeves after all these years."

Hermione was about to correct him when Draco caught her eye and subtly shook his head. Her mouth snapped shut and she gave him a look of confusion laced with gratitude. The hint of a smile briefly floated across his lips. He inconspicuously disconjured his apron and walked toward the stairs. "Oh, heck no," Hermione thought. "He's might not get any credit for it, but there's no way I'm letting him not eat it as well."

"Aren't you going to join us?" She blurted out.

Draco stopped in his tracks. His heart swelled. He couldn't accept her invitation of course, because it would cause another scene with Weasley, but she had asked. He looked over his shoulder, straight into her eyes and replied, "I already ate." Of course she knew that was a lie, and her eyes melted with a sympathy he'd thought she'd never be able to feel for him. Before she could argue, he continued to his room.

Though her stomach churned angrily, Hermione refused to join Harry and Ron who were now stuffing their faces. "I'm just too nervous for the new term to eat anything." She assured them convincingly. It was now a matter of principal, and she would not enjoy the fruits of Draco's labor if he couldn't.

As Harry and Ron were finishing their second round of breakfast, a loud bang disrupted their small talk. The three friends turned to find four pieces of parchment hanging on the mantle. Hermione retrieved them. "Class schedules." She informed them. "There's a note on both of yours saying Professor McGonagall needs to meet with you before classes today."

"Ugh." Ron moaned. "On the first day... Really? I was hoping to avoid her office this year if possible."

"I promised Ginny I would meet with her this morning. We better get going so I can let her know about McGonagall's summons." Harry stated. "Are you ready?" He directed toward Ron.

"I don't really want to leave Hermione here alone with that ferret." Ron motioned his head towards Draco's room. "I'll just catch up with you."

"Oh for goodness sake, Ronald. He's nothing I can't handle. Just go with Harry. I'll see you in Potions." Hermione protested.

Ron looked back and forth between his friends, Harry annoyed and impatient; Hermione just plain annoyed. "Alright...just let me grab my wand. I left it in my room." Ron relented hurrying up the stairs.

Harry turned to Hermione, catching her off guard as he urgently said, "We don't have time now, but I am going to need the details of what happened this morning. I heard Ron yelling when I got out of the shower, so I know I missed something."

Ron returned to her side before she had a chance to respond. He pulled her into a side hug and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodbye, Hermione," the boys chimed in unison as they walked through the portal door.


	10. More Fun, More Heartache

_"Its his class schedule. You're just doing what any decent person would do by delivering it to him. Its not his fault he wasn't in the room when it arrived. I wouldn't be fair for him to be late because you were too chicken to knock on his door."_ The more she tried to psyche herself up, the more nervous she became. She stood in front of his bedroom door, her hand in the air prepared to knock for a good minute. _"You're just overthinking it. Pluck up the courage and knock on the damn door."_

Her knocks were hesitant, but she'd done it. Now all she had to do was hand over the schedule and walk away. She waited for an agonizingly long time before raising her hand to knock again, harder this time. As she did, the door swung open and her closed fist hit nothing but air. It caused her to stumble forward. Heat rose to her cheeks, but she composed herself and thrust the parchment out in front of her.

"Your class schedule was delivered while the boys were eating." She stated while awkwardly shifting her eyes everywhere but his face.

He reached for the parchment, and though he knew it might backfire, he purposely brushed his fingers along hers as he took it from her. She started at his touch, but did not pull away. Rather, she looked him directly in the eye, turning the tables by catching him off guard.

"Um... Thanks." He barely managed to get the words out as her eyes bored into his.

She smiled shyly, but quickly looked away as she replied, "Its the least I could do after this morning's... incident. Anyway, the boys are gone...got called to a meeting with Professor McGonagall. So you should go down and eat, since you did put all the effort into making it."

"Only if you'll join me." His thought, the one that was supposed to stay locked away inside his head, somehow came out of his mouth. It was his turn to awkwardly avoid eye contact.

 _"Did Draco Malfoy just ask me to have breakfast with him? No, that can't be right. Is he blushing? He is. In all the years we've been going to school together, I've never seen so much as a crack in his tough exterior, but here he is, blushing and fidgeting. He's actually embarrassed. Oh crap, what do I say? I can't just pretend those words didn't come out of his mouth. I am starving, and lunch is a long ways away. How am I even considering this? He's Draco Malfoy. It would be too weird. Ron and Harry would be furious. But they aren't here, and they don't have to know."_

He could see her mind sorting through multiple emotions at once. Shock. Amusement. Confusion. Panic. Self-Doubt. Uncertainty. Mischief. And finally... could it be? Yes, it was hope. "Ok." Her answer was just two letters, but to him, it meant the world.

They walked in silence, side-by-side down to the kitchen. Each stealing sideways glances at the other. Not a word was spoken, but Hermione somehow knew he wouldn't fill a plate unless she did first, so she compliantly began placing a little of everything on her plate. Draco was careful to maintain a good distance between them, but the kitchen was small, and she couldn't control the warmth that built inside her from being in such close quarters with him. When her plate was full, she settled onto the bar stool nearest her. Draco took the one at the opposite end.

So many thoughts tore through Hermione's brain as she nervously ate the breakfast Draco had quite expertly prepared. _"Where did he learn to cook like this, the muggle way? Wow, its delicious. I know the boys will think I'm insane, but he's different this year. He's more at ease. There's not the sense of him trying to maintain an appearance. Its almost like, up until this year, he's been playing the role of someone else, and now he's free to be himself. He has actively avoided two confrontations with Ron. He isn't strutting around, seeking attention. He hasn't uttered a single insult. He was blushing, for goodness sake! And don't forget London..."_

During his time as 'Blake', watching Hermione deep in thought had been his favorite pastime. Draco, however, could only sneak peeks of it during class or from across the library. This was the first time since coming to Hogwarts he was able to do it in such close proximity. Her brow was tightly furrowed and every once in a while she would subconsciously mouth a word or two. The deeper she got into her thoughts, the faster she ate. She was adorably mesmerizing, but he didn't want her to choke, so he broke the silence. "Everything would taste better if it were still hot."

She stopped, fork in midair, mouth full and turned her face to him. She wanted to reply that everything was delicious just as it was, but had to chew and swallow first. She held her finger up to him, then placed it over her lips to indicate she would answer him in a second.

 _"Damn, Hermione!"_ He thought. She had no idea what she was doing to him. He'd waited seven years to be like this with his best friend again, and just like that it was happening.

"Its delicious." She finally managed to squeak out, her mouth still half-full. She swallowed what remained, and placed her fork on the counter. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I've picked up a few things here and there over the years." He shrugged his shoulders and gave her a coy smirk. There wasn't time for the whole truth, so he stuck with the bare bones.

His playful response made her insides dance, but she wouldn't be distracted. "But I mean... I saw you. You were... muggle cooking." She knew that give away the fact that she'd been watching him, but she didn't care. She had to know what was going on with him and why he was so different.

He wasn't upset or taken aback as she thought he would be. In fact, she could have sworn she saw relief flash behind his eyes. Draco's smirk deepened to a level that bordered on: too-sexy-to-be-legal as he taunted, "Huh, Granger. Spy on people much? Or is it just me." There it was...for the first time since returning to Hogwarts, Draco's signature cockiness was on display. But, like everything else about him, it was different somehow. It wasn't the kind of arrogance that seeks to lessen others. No...it was the kind that is playful and almost charming.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but refused to let him think he'd gotten the better of her. "That smirk might work on all the other girls, Malfoy, but I'm not distracted that easily. If you don't want to tell me why you were muggle cooking, fine. Just know I'm not letting this go because you flirted with me. I'm letting it go, for now, "She stressed the 'for now', "because I don't want to be late for Potions."

Draco's mood noticeably dampened at the mention of his once-favorite class. His smile faded and his gaze dropped to the empty plate in front of him. It wouldn't be the same for him to walk into the dungeon classroom and not see his godfather, the man whom he considered to be his father and best friend, waiting in front of the chalkboard. Dread tried to creep into his mind, but it was overridden by Severus' last words to him:

 _"Dear boy, do not be saddened when I am no longer with you. We both knew this day would come sooner or later. It has always been the plan to make Voldemort think I am the one standing in the way of the elder wand's full acceptance of him. Dumbledore made sure he orchestrated it just so. I am going into this fight knowing I will be asked to give my life. I am willing to do this so you will have the chance to live a life free from Voldemort's grip. I chose poorly when I was young. I never fought for Lily, and that is my biggest regret. I'm not saying she would have chosen me, but I never even gave her that chance. Don't make the same mistake with Hermione. She is one of the good ones, and if I've learned anything in my time on this earth, its that the good ones always find a way to see the good in others. Fight for her, Draco. No matter how hard it is or how much it hurts, fight for her. Show her you are the boy who befriended her underneath that giant oak tree, and has loved her ever since. Show her the man that has been hiding behind the character we had to create to protect her. Give her the chance to choose you."_

Yes, it would be hard to walk into his godfather's old classroom and not have him there, but Draco had a purpose bigger than his heartache...he needed to give Hermione a reason to choose him. He couldn't do that unless he was where she was, and she was going to Potions.

"Hell-loo. Earth to Draco." Hermione waved her hand up and down in front of his face.

"Huh? Wh-What?" Draco stammered.

"You checked out. One minute I was calling you out for flirting with me, and the next you were off in la-la-land. Care to tell me what that was about?" Hermione sounded genuinely concerned.

"Oh...I...Its nothing." He was afraid to risk sharing something so personal with her only to have her reject him, but somewhere in the back of his head, he heard a voice say 'tell her.' And just like that, his walls came down. He swiveled in the stool so he was fully facing her as he hesitantly opened himself up to her. "Well, actually...it was something. Potions is going to be hard for me without Severus."

His confession hit Hermione in the chest with the force of a tidal wave and the complications of a tornado. Draco Malfoy had just shared his feelings with her. She searched his eyes to find any indication that he was playing with her. She found none. In fact, she found the exact opposite. She found vulnerability and honesty. She saw fear swimming just below the surface. Not the kind of fear that keeps you awake at night and gives you nightmares, but the kind of fear that comes from putting yourself out there and desperately hoping you won't be rejected.

Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as she tried to comfort the man she once thought to be her enemy. "Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry. I never even considered..." Her gaze dropped for a moment before she continued, "I guess both sides lost loved ones."

"That's what war does." His voice was soft...gentle...sad. But that was not how he wanted to end things. Their morning had been relatively enjoyable, minus the Weasley debacle, and he wanted to keep it that way. "There's no changing it, but we can learn from it and move on. That's what I've come back here to do."

"That's great, Draco, really. I'm glad, a bit shocked, but glad nonetheless to see a different side of you this year. You've surprised me a lot." She reassured him with a friendly smile.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Granger." With that, he cleared both their plates from the counter, made his way around the island, and placed them in the sink.

"No, let me get that," Hermione protested, coming up beside him and grabbing for the dishes. "Muggle rules: whomever cooks does not do the dishes."

"Oh, muggle rules..." He teased, stepping aside, motioning his arm toward the sink. "Then by all means, help yourself."

"Thank you." She mocked back. But before she could dip the first plate in the water, Draco had pulled out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the dishes were clean and stacked neatly on the counter next to the sink.

"You should have known I wouldn't play by muggle rules. Such a rookie mistake." He playfully shook his head at her.

"Ugh." A huff of playful indignation escaped her lips. "You're gonna pay for that Malfoy. You know how I feel about rule-breakers." With that, she grabbed the dishcloth out of the sink and threw it, sopping wet, bubbles and all, directly at Draco's head.

He tried to dodge it, but wasn't a split second too slow. It grazed his left cheek and ear before dropping to the floor in a heap. He wiped the bubbles away and flung them to the floor. "So that's how its gonna be, huh?" He pursed his lips and his eyes sparkled mischievously. He saw a chance to push the limits of their situation, so he took it by making slow calculated steps in her direction.

Hermione began to regret her most recent life choice as Draco moved toward her, but she didn't back away. He closed the distance between them in no time at all, and her heart was jumping out of her chest. She was backed against the sink, the edge digging into her spine, just above her waist, and he was leaning over her. She locked her eyes with his, refusing to give in to her nerves. All the while wondering:

 _"What the hell was I thinking, throwing a dishcloth at Draco Malfoy? Sure, he'd been somewhat cordial to me in the last 24 hours, but that doesn't mean we're friends. Maybe he's just been biding his time before striking, and then I go and provoke him like that."_

His silver eyes were devouring her. He hovered over her silently, making it feel as though time had stopped. She wished he would just do whatever it was that he going to do to her. She was prepared for him to retaliate, but what he actually did stunned her more than if he'd hit her with a Stupefy.

Draco's intention was simply to make her uncomfortable before grabbing the towel from behind her and wiping himself off. Maybe he would say something jokingly threatening like: "I'll get you back for this" or "You'd better keep an eye out cause payback's coming", but when she didn't get intimidated and stubbornly stared him down, Draco's emotions took control. His lips were on hers before his brain could tell him no.

For a few moments, she was too shocked to move, but then every cell in her body was firing at once. Her brain screamed: "Push him off!", but the rest of her body tingled with excitement. Her lips began moving with his, opening to allow his tongue to enter. Her arms found their way to his neck and she pulled his body against hers. Her hands clutched hungrily into his platinum hair. She'd never felt so alive. His arms snaked around her waist, and his hands greedily ran up and down her back. He could feel himself losing control, and broke away from their embrace, turning his back to her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I shouldn't have done that."

Hermione didn't know it was possible to feel so many emotions at the same time. She was confused, excited, frustrated, angry, lustful, stunned, ashamed, guilty and happy. Draco had kissed her, and she'd kissed him back. She'd enjoyed it. She finally understood why every girl at Hogwarts, at one point or another, had wanted a piece of Draco Malfoy. Then, as abruptly as he initiated it, he ended it. She scolded herself for feeling it, but she wanted more. Then he apologized! She felt as if her head might split in two.

"Ron and Harry can never know about this." Hermione had gone into damage control mode.

The words stung Draco harder than a slap to the face. A slap, in fact, would have been easier for him to deal with. Then he would at least know where he stood. Why did she have to kiss him back? He didn't know what to do with that. But he did know she was right about the male members of the golden trio never finding out. "I know." His voice wavered, as he turned back to her, his eyes sparkling with tears he refused to let fall.


	11. Back to Class

Ron and Harry were already seated at the middle desk when Hermione and Draco stepped through the portal to their Potions classroom. It was a smaller room than the one they'd been in previously. It had just three desks down the center and no teacher's desk. Three walls were lined with labeled vials, the fourth held a chalkboard. There was a pile of cauldrons in one corner. The boys conversation ended as their attention turned to their newly arrived classmates. Professor Slughorn was no where to be seen. As Hermione and Draco took their seats, her at the front desk and him in the rear, scrawled words began to appear on the chalkboard. They read:

 _"Welcome to Potions, 8th Years. It has been worked out for me to teach you as well as the 5th Years during this same class period. I will be spending most of my time with them, as I trust you are more than capable of researching and completing all assignments independently. That's not to say solo, however. All assignments will be completed as a group. Today being the only exception as it will be a review and serve as a way for me to assess your individual talents. You are each to brew your favorite potion. Leave a vial on my desk when it is complete, then you are free to go."_

Ron and Harry were visibly aggravated. Potions is a precise art. It requires patience and a steady hand. Neither qualities either of them possess. They both turned to Hermione with pleading looks. She shook her head... "No. You two will be doing your own work. My potion will require the full two hours to complete."

Draco had already retrieved a cauldron and was gathering ingredients. He walked nonchalantly around the room, examining the labels until he found all the necessary components for Felix Felicis. He'd never brewed the potion before, but he was intrigued by the opportunities it could provide. He knew it was a long shot, but he hoped Professor Slughorn would allow him to keep the vial after he'd made sure it was brewed correctly. And even if he wasn't allowed to keep the vial, at least he'd know whether or not he'd done it right in case he wanted to brew a batch in the future. He figured a little luck wouldn't hurt when it came time for him to tell Hermione the truth about who he really was.

Ron and Harry decided, if Hermione wasn't going to help them, it would be best for them to make the same potion. That way they could work together, each of them on their own, but doing the same steps. They settled on the Babbling Beverage potion. Fred and George had made it famous in their third year when they managed to slip a dose of it in Percy's morning pumpkin juice, causing him to recite the Weasley family tree every time someone spoke to him for an entire day. It was an easy potion which meant they'd be able to finish quickly and hopefully enjoy a bit of free time before Transfiguration.

Hermione chose to brew Amortentia. It was a potion she had mastered back in their sixth year, but Professor Slughorn hadn't asked them to brew their most advanced potion, he'd asked for their favorite. Hermione would never forget standing over the cauldron and realizing she was smelling Ron's hair. Thinking of it still gave her butterflies. She spread the ingredients on her desk, and did a mental checklist of the steps before beginning.

Harry and Ron finished their potions in just under an hour. They triple-checked Hermione would be alright alone with Malfoy, causing her to literally shove them out the door in annoyance. "For the THIRD time, I will be fine. I have my wand, and we are both busy completing our potions. Just go, already!" She slammed the door behind them, and proceeded directly back to her desk without a glance in Draco's direction.

Draco was impressed by her tenacity in forcing her two best friends to exit the classroom. His potion needed to stew for twenty minutes, but he wasn't sure Hermione would be up for making conversation after what had happened between them earlier. On the other hand, she did just kick her best friends out, leaving the two of them alone again. No. He chose to err on the side of caution, deciding instead to sketch in order to fill the time. Drawing was a hobby Draco had learned during his time as Blake. He'd never been able to do it while at Hogwarts, until now, because it isn't a skill pure blood wizards hold in high regard.

He pulled out his sketch pad and charcoal pencil, and scanned the room for something, anything that captured his attention. His gaze always returned to her. Her back was mostly to him, her hair extra frizzy from all the steam rising off her cauldron. He held the pad up with his left hand as his right pushed and pulled, scratched and shaded. He worked feverishly, stealing frequent glances at her, determined to capture her intense focus. She was slightly hunched over the desk, right hand steadily stirring as the left kept place in her notes. He was so engrossed in recreating her on paper that he almost didn't notice when she suddenly stood upright, rolling her shoulders. _"Shit!"_ Draco cursed himself _. "Her potion must be at a stewing point as well."_

He was halfway through shoving his sketchpad back into his bag when she raised her hands over her head and stretched, letting out a small groan in the process. He stopped mid-stuff, and shamelessly stared at her. She brought her arms down to should height then clasped them behind her back and leaned forward. _"Can this really be happening?"_ Draco asked himself, looking around as if he was expecting someone to jump out and curse him for watching her. He was able to get his sketchpad back in the bag just as she turned to face him.

"You haven't been making much noise back there." Hermione stated, but it felt more like an accusation.

"My potion needed to stew for twenty minutes. I used the time to do some reading." He replied defensively. "Its nearly time for the next ingredients."

"Oh." Her voice was less harsh, but no longer as friendly as it was this morning before their kiss. "I've come to a stewing point as well, but we left the cottage in such a hurry this morning that I forgot to grab my other textbooks. I think I will use this time to retrieve them." Her eyes met his just for a moment, and they reflected back what she was feeling...disappointment.

"Ok." He answered turning back to his own cauldron, forcing himself not to look at her as she walked passed him and out the door.

 _"Congratulations, Draco. You pushed things too fast too soon, and now she's back to treating you like something she stepped in at the dog park. Why did you have to kiss her? You've waited seven years, but you couldn't even wait a single day once you got back here? You're so stupid!"_ He wanted to throw all the ingredients on his desk across the floor. He wanted to scream at himself for losing control this morning in the kitchen. He wanted to take back what had happened, but then again, he didn't. It might be the only time he'd ever be able to kiss her, so he didn't regret it. He just wished he'd been smart enough to wait until she had the chance to know, really know, that he is not the person she thinks he is.

 _"Get it together, Hermione!"_ She admonished herself as soon as she exited the Potions classroom. Her hands were shaking and her knees felt as if they would give out at any moment. When she had forced Harry and Ron to leave, she allowed herself to be excited at the prospect of more time alone with Draco. She had been hoping he would initiate a conversation with her, and that she would get the chance to continue learning about the new man inhabiting Draco Malfoy's body. But her hopes were dashed when he sat silently, not acknowledging her in the least. The longer she worked on her potion, the more upset she became. Finally when it came time for her potion to stew, she was able to escape the room and let her emotions out.

She took her time going back to the cottage. The potion had to stew for thirty minutes, and once there, she could use the portal to get back, so she felt no need to rush. Plus, she did not particularly want to be alone with Draco with nothing to keep her busy. She also wanted to avoid Ron and Harry as they would surely try to interrogate her. She hadn't even considered they might be at the cottage, so when she walked through the portal and found them both lounging in the sitting room, she was visibly shaken.

"Hermione," Ron immediately came to her side. "Is everything ok? Malfoy didn't do something to you, did he?"

"Huh? What?..No. No." She choked out before gaining her bearings and continuing confidently. "Nothing like that. My potion is at a stewing point, and I forgot some books here this morning, so I'm using my waiting time to get them." She could have stopped there, but for some inexpiable reason, she felt the need to defend Draco, so she added, "Draco has actually been rather...well different, this year."

"What do you mean by different?" Ron asked skeptically.

 _Now, she'd done it. Just when all she wanted to do was forget the morning's interactions with their blonde roommate, she inadvertently drew Ron into a conversation about him. Great. Just great._

She slowly turned to face her boyfriend as she answered, "Well, he... I don't know how to explain it really. I've just noticed that he hasn't been rude or insulting. He isn't strutting around either. He's been quieter...sad almost."

"Don't tell me you're going soft on him, Hermione." Ron sounded desperate, teetering on the verge of angry. "This is Draco freaking Malfoy we are talking about. Its probably all an act! What we know for certain is that he is a Death Eater who sided with Voldemort during the battle. That's not something we can just forget because he hasn't been a complete prick...yet. And I stress the yet, because its going to happen. The Malfoy we've come to know over the last seven years didn't just up and vanish. He's in there, Hermione. You can't forget that for one second."

She was really not in the mood to argue with Ron at the moment. All she wanted to do was grab her books and get back to the Potions' classroom. Her Amortentia would be done stewing in less than ten minutes. "I know, Ron. Believe me I know. Do you really think I could simply forget everything he's done? Of course I can't. But the fact remains we are stuck sharing this cottage with him for the next nine months, so I am trying to make the best of it by not instigating any drama, okay?"

"Hermione is right, Ron." Harry interjected from the couch. "He hasn't done anything," Ron was about to cut over him, so Harry quickly added, "-YET- this year that we can hold against him. I agree with Hermione that we should do our best not to start anything. If he does, then we can finish it, but it will be a long year if we keep having the same argument every single day."

Hermione mouthed the words: THANK YOU to Harry. Ron was not happy to be outnumbered, but he eventually agreed to be on his best behavior for everyone's sake.

"I better get back." Hermione grabbed the three books she left on the counter, and walked through the portal.

Draco's heart jumped inside his chest when she re-appeared in the room. "Find what you needed?" He asked earnestly.

"Yep." Hermione replied curtly, placing the books on her desk and getting back to work without so much as a glance in his direction.

 _Well, I am officially back to square one. I just couldn't wait, and now I will have to work twice as hard to earn her trust. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Just finish the potion and leave her in peace._ And he did.


	12. An Unexpected Ally & A Brush With Death

Hermione counted to sixty after the door had closed behind Draco before she let out a scream of frustration mixed with confusion and sadness. Tears spilled down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them. They weren't tears of any one emotion, rather they were the manifestation of so many emotions happening at once:

 _Anger_ _\- toward herself for losing control and kiss Draco back. But also toward Draco for ignoring her afterward._ _Frustration_ _\- toward Ron for insisting they not forgive Draco for all his past actions._ _Guilt_ _\- that she thoroughly enjoyed kissing Draco, and that Ron didn't cross her mind once while it was happening. Also, for wanting more alone time with Draco even though it would infuriate her friends._ _Confusion_ _\- Why was Draco so different? Things between them had always been so black and white... He hated her and she hated him. Now they were swimming in all sort of grays._ _Disappointment_ _\- toward Draco for leaving without so much as a goodbye, and toward herself for hoping for more from him._ _Sadness_ _\- that the one thing that had made her truly happy since Voldemort's return was the one thing she knew she shouldn't want._

Why? Why did he have to come back this year? Why did he have to be so different? Why did Professor McGonagall set up such an outrageous living arrangement? Why did he have to kiss her? Why did she have to kiss him back? Why? Why? Why? The only thing she could think of were more questions, and not a single answer to any of them. She felt as if her head was about to burst into flames due to all the friction of conflicting thoughts pounding against each other. It made her do something that she'd never done in her academic career... lose focus on the assignment in front of her. The Amortentia was slightly over-brewed, but she dipped out a vial and placed it on Professor Slughorn's desk anyway.

Draco was still sulking outside the Potions' classroom when he heard Hermione let out a blood curdling scream. He cracked the door open to find her sobbing over her cauldron, obviously believing she was alone. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but he knew he was probably the reason she was screaming and crying in the first place, so he silently shut the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

He'd been wandering for ten minutes when he rounded a corner on the fourth floor and found a shoeless blonde sitting on a window sill, apparently having a conversation with herself. He was preparing to turn around, hoping she hadn't seen him, when her airy voice spoke to him: "Running from your feelings isn't going to make them go away." Her head turned slowly toward him, a knowing smile resting on her face.

"What?!" He asked, trying to sound as confused as possible, but he had the feeling she was reading his soul like a book.

"She is different this year, too, you know. You've got a chance. As much as they'd like to deny it, she and Ron just are not meant to be together. Ron likes the spotlight too much, and she would rather be at home with a book. They are better as friends, and I have a feeling it won't be long before they realize it." Draco was sure his mouth had fallen to the floor, but he couldn't force it back shut. How did Luna, LUNA of all people, know about his feelings for Hermione? But he didn't have time to contemplate an answer as she continued, "She's always known there was more to you than you let on. If you'd given her any reason to, over the last seven years, she would have been the first to defend you. She's still looking for that reason, so give her one. Forgiveness just might be in season..." she hopped down from her perch, glided over to him and added, "Blake" with a wink.

She had skipped off before Draco had time to comprehend what had just happened. "She called me Blake. SHE CALLED ME BLAKE." His thoughts became internal screams. "WHAT IS HAPPENING? HOW DOES SHE KNOW? SHE CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW! NO, I MUST HAVE MISHEARD HER." His heart rate began to slow as he convinced himself he'd misunderstood the quirky Ravenclaw. "She doesn't know. She can't know. No one but McGonagall and I know." He had almost convinced himself when her smiling face and that wink popped back into his head... "She knows." He resigned himself to the truth, "but how?"

Hermione did not feel the slightest bit hungry as she sat next to Ron, across from Harry and Ginny at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. What she really wanted was to retreat to the comforts of their cottage, but Ginny had insisted they eat lunch together since, in her words: "they had left her to live alone in Gryffindor tower."

"For the last time, Gin, if it were up to us we would be back there with you, not in some secluded dorm. We have to live with Malfoy for crying out loud. Do you think we'd still be there if we had any choice?" Harry was trying, unsuccessfully, to appease his fiance's frustration. He looked desperately to Ron and Hermione for backup. They both half-heartedly nodded their heads in agreement as he continued. "McGonagall was clear. We are stuck with this, whether we like it or not."

"Fine." Ginny stated determinedly. "What did she say about visitors?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he realized, "She didn't."

"Good, then after dinner tonight, you all will be receiving your first guest." Ginny kissed Harry as if to seal the deal.

Hermione excused herself from the table and was intending to enjoy a thoughtful walk by the lake when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. "Get off me-" she cried shaking her arm up and down before turning to realize it was only Harry.

"Can I join you?" He asked, releasing her wrist.

"Of course, Harry. Sorry about that. I was just planning a short walk down by the lake before we have to be to Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures." Her response lacked emotion.

They walked in silence to the lake. When the reached the sand beach, Harry looked quickly around to be sure they were alone before asking, "So what was the deal with Ron this morning?"

"Oh that..." Although it had only been hours since her boyfriend made a scene in their kitchen, to Hermione it felt like years. What had happened since had been clouding her mind so much that she almost forgot she owed Harry an explanation. "The short version is Ron caught Draco and I laughing at something completely innocent and over-reacted."

"The short version?" Harry questioned. "Is there a long version?"

She wasn't sure how much she should share with her best friend, but knew that he deserved more than the one sentence she had given him. She decided to tell him everything up to the point that he came down for breakfast. She included the part from the night before when she told Draco his room had been determined.

"So, let me get this straight, you and Draco have been alone in the cottage on more than one occasion and you're... getting along?" Harry was astonished.

"That's right." Hermione's tone came out more defensive than she intended, but Harry didn't seem to notice. She continued, but softened her delivery, "Like I said earlier, he seems different."

"I've noticed the change too, Hermione, but that doesn't mean I trust him. I'd like to believe there is good in him, and that he was just as much a victim as the rest of us, but I can't forgive and forget that easily." Harry was being completely honest with her, and it killed her to not give him the same courtesy.

"But at least you're able to open your mind. You're able to be civil towards him and not antagonistic every second, unlike Ron. Honestly, I don't know if I can make it through an entire year of him acting like this." Hermione's voice cracked as she neared tears.

"It takes Ron a lot longer to accept things that are out of his control. You know that. Plus, he's still reeling about Cormac and the Cannons. Eventually he will settle down. Just be patient with him."

"That's just it..." Hermione stopped walking and turned to face her best friend. "I'm tired of being patient with him. I'm tired of having to walk on egg shells or play referee just because he isn't willing to grow up and act like an adult. I love him, but I'm tired of his shit, Harry." She could no longer hold back the tears that had been building.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back kindly. "I know Hermione. Believe me I know. But Ron wouldn't be Ron if he didn't feel passionately and have strong opinions. He's still seeing all the pain that Malfoy has caused."

"You're right." She pulled away and looked Harry straight in the eye. "His intensity is one of the reasons I fell for him in the first place, and now I'm faulting him for it. I'll try to give him some more time."

They continued walking, Harry with his arm around Hermione, and her head resting on his shoulder. She felt his body tense slightly before he quickly blurted, "Ginny told me about you running into Draco in London."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, turned slowly toward Harry and tried to be casual despite the blood rushing to her cheeks as she replied, "Oh yeah, what'd she say?"

Harry was relieved she didn't seem angry, but could tell there was something Hermione was hiding as her cheeks were as scarlet as a Gryffindor scarf. "Just that you two cross-paths." Harry chuckled.

"Yes, we did, but I fail to see what is funny about that." Hermione was doing her best to remain nonchalant when, in reality, fireworks were exploding in her stomach just thinking about how tenderly Draco had held her in his arms.

"You would if you'd seen Ginny explain it. She did hand motions and everything." He smooshed his hands together, mimicking his girlfriend.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "It was nothing like that!" She argued. "It was an accidental, momentary bump. There was no..." Hermione rubbed her hands together mockingly.

Harry raised an eye brow as if to say, "Are you sure about that?"

Hermione playfully smacked him on the shoulder. "Don't give me that look, Harry Potter. I bumped into Draco and he caught me from falling down the stairs. End. Of. Story." She sounded convincing, but her insides were still in knots.

"If you say so." Harry relented with a smirk.

"Let's just get to Hagrid's, please. I don't want to be late for our first lesson."

When they arrived at Hagrid's hut, Ron was sitting on the front steps looking annoyed. "Where the bloody hell have you two been?" He asked gruffly.

"Just down by the lake." Hermione answered, politely, shooting Harry a look that said, I'm trying, but he's not making it easy.

Harry nodded, signalling to Hermione he appreciated her effort, but also letting Ron know that's where they'd had been.

The hut's door swung open suddenly, sending Ron tumbling down the stairs. "Oh...Sorry, Ron. I din't see yer there." Hagrid boomed in his jovial tone.

Ron picked himself up off the ground and muttered something about being more careful or being on time so people don't have to sit on the steps and wait. Harry and Hermione both glared at him, but Hagrid didn't seem to notice as he was turned around motioning for someone inside the hut to come out. The three friends were shocked to see Draco emerge from the darkness of Hagrid's home.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Don't tell me you've gone soft too, Hagrid!" Ron bellowed.

Hagrid turned to face the red-haired and currently red-faced boy as he answered, "I'm not sure what yer talkin' bout, Ron, but if it has sumthin' to do with me sharin' a cup 'o tea with Draco here, I'm gonna have to ask yer to pipe down. All students are welcome at me home, not just yer three."

Ron was visibly aggravated, but let it go as he knew he'd get no back up from his friends based on their previous conversation regarding the blonde-haired boy who was supposed to be their enemy.

Seeing he'd receive no more grief from Ron, Hagrid returned to his normal, jolly self and explained what their lessons would look like this year. "Now, I know yer all have more experience than most, so I won't be holdin' anythin' back this year. Yer gonna be more like my apprentices than my students." All four of them felt their stomachs drop. They knew too well the type of creatures Hagrid liked to keep as pets. "Yer first lesson... Changin' the bandages Quill's tentacles. Poor thing got 'erself tangled up with a school 'o grindylows."

"I'm sorry... Quill?" Hermione asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Quill, ther giant squid." Hagrid grinned from ear to ear.

"That's what I thought." Hermione sounded less confident with every word.

"C'mon," Hagrid encouraged. "She's not too bad. Alls yer gotta do is keep her fed while yer workin', and she'll lay nice an' still."

"And what do you propose we feed her?" Ron's face was turning a sickly shade of green.

"Rabbits o'course. I've got a bin of 'em down by the lake a'ready." Hagrid's enthusiasm was not rubbing off on his four apprentices. "Well no use dawdlin' here. Let's get to it."

Draco was the first to follow the large man. The others reluctantly fell in stride next to each other several yards back. When they reached the shore, Hagrid blew a large whistle he had hanging around his neck. The surface of the water rippled ominously before Quill's daunting figure appeared, floating just off the sand beach. Her bandaged tentacles flicked up and down impatiently.

"A'right, Harry..." Hagrid boomed, tossing a rabbit to the black-haired boy. His instructions were simple, "Just aim for her beak."

Harry nervously heaved the rabbit with all his strength, sending it soaring far beyond the snapping, razor-sharp mouth. She slapped her longest tentacle angrily. Harry quickly grabbed another rabbit and threw it, more accurately this time. Quill snatched it out of midair, and happily ate it in one bite.

"Keep tossin' the rabbits, Harry. The rest 'o yer lot, come with me, and be careful not ter make any fast movements." Hagrid directed, wading ankle-deep into the water.

Ankle-deep for Hagrid meant waist-deep for the boys and chest-deep for Hermione. She was focusing so much attention on the giant tentacles floating in front of her that she lost her footing, and slipped under the water. She thrashed wildly for a moment before remembering Hagrid's directions about not making any fast movements, but it was too late. Hermione had inadvertently kicked the tentacle nearest her, causing Quill to instinctively grab her leg.

The squid was no longer interested in eating the rabbits Harry was now chucking rapidly, hoping to distract her. Quill was in self-defense mode, and she viewed Hermione as a predator. Hagrid grabbed hold of the tentacle next to him, and tugged backward in an effort to keep the squid from sinking into the depths with Hermione in her clutches. He yelled at Ron and Draco to retreat to the shore, but neither of them would leave Hermione. Her head bobbed above the water three times before disappearing completely.

Draco and Ron looked at each other fearfully and sprang into action, diving under water at the same time. Each of them grabbed one of Hermione's arms, and pulled with all their might. The squid's grip was not weakening. They surfaced to breathe, knowing every second they didn't free her made her chance of survival less. "You keep pulling, I'll work on loosening the tentacle." Draco spat to Ron before they disappeared once more. Draco clawed desperately at the coil wrapped around Hermione's leg. He managed to slide it down to her ankle, and with all the power he could muster, pushed it off her foot.

Ron dragged Hermione's limp body well onto the land where there was no chance Quill could reach her. Draco was right on his heels. "GIVE HER TO ME!" He commanded, not waiting for Ron to comply as he ripped Hermione from his arms. He positioned himself behind her, placed his right fist just above her belly button, covered it with his left hand and began thrusting upwards. After five thrusts, water came shooting out of Hermione's mouth, and she began coughing. He removed his arms from her waist and positioned himself next to her, one arm still around her shoulders, one hand cupping her elbow for support. She managed a quick look into his eyes before collapsing into his chest. He slid his arm under her knees and began striding toward the castle. Harry, Ron and Hagrid, who'd only managed to escape Quill's wrath by dumping the entire bin of rabbits into the lake, followed closely behind.


	13. Recovery

The hospital wing was eerily silent. "MADAM POMFREY!" Harry called to the medi-witch, as he burst through the doors, holding them open for Draco and the still unconscious Hermione. Ron and Hagrid, both seemingly in shock, followed closely behind.

The middle-aged witch hurriedly emerged from her office at the far end of the room. She took one look at the limp girl in Draco's arms and jumped into action. She motioned for Draco to lay Hermione on the bed closest to her office. "What happened?" Her words dripped with urgency.

"She was attacked by the giant squid." Draco was outwardly in control, but inside he was being torn apart. "She was underwater for at least two minutes. I Heimliched the water out of her lungs, but she only took a few breaths before she lost consciousness."

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy. Your quick thinking probably saved her life. Most likely she's just fainted from exhaustion. I'll know for sure after I've completed my examination. I must ask all of you to leave so I can get to it." Her strict voice left no room for arguments. The four men reluctantly shuffled through the door, closing it quietly behind them.

"You saved her life" Ron's voice was barely a whisper. "Thank you." His tear-filled eyes meeting Draco's for a moment before shifting back to the floor.

Hagrid's muffled sobs were the only sound in the corridor as the four men waited for Madam Pomfrey to emerge. Loudly swishing robes coming in their direction drew all of their attention. Professor McGonagall was rushing towards them, apparently Madam Pomfrey had alerted her to the situation. Her sharp expression landed on the sobbing game-keeper. "Rubeus, would you please explain what you were thinking... Expecting students to get in the lake in such proximity to the giant squid?"

The head mistress' question sent the large man over the edge, and his gentle cries became full on blubbering as he attempted to answer. "Well, err... I wanted ter..." He blew his nose in a t-shirt sized handkerchief. "I wanted ter show 'em Quill in't as bad as her reputation, Ma'am." He was inhaling rapidly, almost to the point of hyperventilation. "Things were goin' well, and then...'Ermione... she slipped, yer see. It wadn't Quill's fault. She was just tryin' to protect 'erself." He sniffed loudly. "She pulled 'Ermione under, and... I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry."

Harry placed his hand on Hagrid's shaking shoulder. "It's ok, Hagrid. Hermione is going to be fine. We know you wouldn't have asked us to help with Quill's bandages if you thought we would be in any danger. It was just an accident. Please don't blame yours-."

"Mr. Potter," the head mistress curtly interrupted, "while I appreciate your effort to comfort Professor Hagrid, he must understand that this situation came about due to a serious lack of judgement on his part. We have rules in place to keep all the students safe, and just because you four have experienced more dangers than everyone else, that does not mean those rules do not apply to you."

"I...I unnerstand, Professor. I promise I won' be askin' 'em ter do anymore dangerous lessons." His crying had calmed some, but he still had trouble getting a good breath, causing each word to catch in his throat.

"I should hope not." McGonagall's tone softened as she added. "Its obvious how much you care for these children, Rubeus, I'm looking out for your good as well. I know you'd never be able to forgive yourself if something you asked them to do resulted in permanent harm to one of them."

"Yer right Professor." A small smile spread across his face. "I love 'em summat fierce."

Just then, the hospital doors swung open, and Madam Pomfrey joined them in the hallway. "It was as I expected. Miss Granger had simply fainted from the stress of the situation. She is awake..." The small witch had to place a hand on Ron's chest to keep him from storming through the doors, "but she needs her rest. In addition to being exhausted, she also has a broken ankle. I can only allow two of you to visit at a time."

"Mr. Malfoy and myself will go first." Professor McGonagall stated matter-of-factly. She noticed Ron about to protest, thus continued, "Seeing how I need to hear all of the details firsthand, and he is the one who perform the muggle maneuver that saved her life, I need him there."

"Very well," Madam Pomfrey replied, ushering the two of them through the door. "When they are through, feel free to let yourselves in." She directed to Ron and Harry.

"Would yer tell 'er I'm glad she's gonna be a'right?" Hagrid asked before she disappeared back into the hospital wing. "I got ter get back to the lake and change Quill's bandages. She should be calmed down by now."

"Of course I will tell her, Hagrid. And, please feel free to come visit her after you've finished with that." Madam Pomfrey gave him a reassuring smile as she slid out of sight.

Hermione was propped against a pile of pillows. Her damp hair sprawled around her head. Her right foot was elevated and covered with a strange black cloth. She appeared to be sleeping, but her eyes fluttered open when she heard their footsteps coming toward her. A grateful smile spread across her lips as her eyes locked with Draco's. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. They allowed their gaze to linger on one another for a moment longer before turning to the head mistress.

"Miss Granger, I am glad to see you recovering comfortably. I understand Madam Pomfrey has given you the first dose of the bone-healing potion?" The head mistress spoke formally, but her tone also gave away how much she, too, cared for the bushy-haired girl.

Hermione shifted herself more upright as she answered. "Yes, Professor. I'll need to take three more doses, one every four hours, before my ankle will be fully healed. She's asked me to stay overnight, as well."

"You are definitely in good hands." She smiled at the girl, before turning her attention to the medi-witch who had returned from the hallway. "Poppy, would you mind explaining details of this Heimlich maneuver to me in your office?"

"Of course, Minerva. Its quite fascinating really." Draco caught the slightest hint of a twinkle in the head mistress' eye as the two older witches disappeared into the corner office.

 _"That sneaky old bird,"_ he thought to himself. _"She lied to everyone in the hall in order to arrange for Hermione and I to have some alone time."_ He smirked in gratitude, unaware that Hermione's eyes were again glued to him.

"Madam Pomfrey told me what you did." Her voice gave him butterflies just as it always does. Her brown eyes were pooling with tears as they bored into his own. "Thank you."

He sat on the bed next to her, never breaking eye-contact and said, "I couldn't let you die." He hoped the intensity of his stare was able to communicate that what he really meant was: I couldn't live without you. "When I saw you get pulled under..." He had to stop as the words got caught in his throat. He dropped his eyes to the floor so she wouldn't see the tears forming. "I'm just glad I was there and knew what to do. I'm sorry about your ankle. I think that might have happened when I shoved Quill's tentacle off your leg."

"Draco!" Her voice was like that of a parent disciplining a child. "You don't have to apologize for my broken ankle! If it weren't for you, I would be dead at the bottom of the lake! Look at me..." His head slowly rose to meet hers. "You saved my life."

In that moment of vulnerability, she saw something in Draco's eyes that she couldn't explain. He was looking at her in a way that only one other person had ever looked at her...a muggle boy she hadn't seen in over seven years. A boy she, at one time, had thought was her soul mate. A boy she had looked at in the same way. He was looking at her as if she was his only reason for breathing; as if she held part of his heart.

"Hermione..." He wanted so badly to just blurt out the truth, but reminded himself what happened when he acted impulsively that morning.

She twisted her torso so she was completely facing him. "Yes, Draco."

Luna's words about now being a time for forgiveness echoed in his mind. "I'm sorry." The spark in his eyes faded into sadness, and Hermione understood he was no longer talking about her ankle. He was apologizing for the last seven years. "I am truly sorry for the way I've treated you. There is no excuse for my behavior. I simply hope you can find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me, even though I don't deserve it."

"Draco, I see how different you are this year. I know it's not fake or an act either. I can tell that the way you were up until now was the act. I can't just forgive you right now on the spot, but I can tell you that I would like to try. Its going to take time, though, and you'll have to be willing to be completely honest with me. Can you do that?"

"Yes." He wanted to add, I'd do anything for you, but didn't. He would not allow himself to slip up by going to fast again.

She smiled warmly at him. "Ok, its a deal. Now, could you please help me adjust these pillows, I'd like to lay down."

"I'd be happy too, but you've got a couple other visitors who will be furious if I've taken up all of your awake time." He replied reluctantly, rising off the bed, and starting towards the door.

"Oh, yeah. Will you send them in?" She sounded tired, but obviously wanted to see her best friend and her boyfriend. "And Draco..." He turned back to her. "I'm glad we had this time together." Something unexplainable deep in her soul made her add the last part.

"Me too." His heart ached as he turned from her once more, and exited the hospital, throwing one last longing look at her as Ron and Harry rushed past him to her side. His stomach flipped when her gaze rose above the boys and landed on him.


	14. Cottage Bonding

Draco made his way back to the eighth years' cottage. Dinner was being served in the great hall, but he had no interest in being around other people at the moment. In addition, the afternoon's events had caused him to lose his appetite. What he needed was an emotional release. He had to talk with the one person that has always been able to help him see things from the right perspective. He stood in front of Snape's portrait and let it all out.

"Hermione almost died today." Draco informed his godfather. "Hagrid expected us to help change bandages on the giant the squid, and it attacked her." His voice cracked and tears spilled down his cheeks. "I almost lost her. I spent the last seven years protecting her from Voldemort and people like my father. I had to do things to her that made me hate myself all in the name of protecting her, and it worked. She survived the war. He's gone. I can finally be myself around her, show her I am the boy she fell in love with so long ago, and hope she'll understand when I explain why I did what I had to do. And in less than a day, she was nearly ripped from me. I held her lifeless body in my arms, Severus. It was almost all for nothing."

"Draco, calm down. Focus on the other side of the almost. Almost means she is still alive. I assume she is in the hospital wing currently?" Snape always knew just what to say to help Draco get his mind right.

"Yes. Potter and Weasley are with her." Draco's tears had stopped. Snape was right... Hermione was still alive. The pain and fear he felt over nearly losing her needed to be channeled into something more constructive. He would use them as motivation to overcome every obstacle in the way of her seeing the real him. That included overcoming Ron's long-held and well-founded grudge. "She has a broken ankle and Madam Pomfrey is making her stay overnight to administer the final doses of the bone repairing potion."

"Ah... I see an opportunity." The portrait sounded mischievous.

"What do you mean?" Draco raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I assume you've got Astronomy tonight?" Snape's eyes twinkled knowingly.

"Yeah... so?" Draco still didn't understand where his godfather was going.

"And who else has Astronomy?" Snape tilted his head in satisfaction seeing his plan click in Draco's mind.

"Hermione... And not Potter or Weasley!" Draco was smiling from ear to ear. "She'll just hate to fall behind on the first day. It would only be proper of me to pay her a visit and give her a copy of my notes."

"Now you've got it." Snape smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was happy for the boy, but every time Draco made strides forward with Hermione, it made him think of Lily and how different things could have been if he'd been brave enough to resist the Dark Lord earlier. He shook his head slightly to remove the painful thoughts from his mind as he added, "Oh, and Draco... Madam Pomfrey goes to bed every night at eleven, locking the doors to all students. Staff has an emergency entrance code... There is a loose brick to the right of the door. Tap it twice and say: McGonagall."

"Thanks, Severus." Draco grinned and nodded to his godfather, before walking across the room to the stairs. He wanted to grab a nap so he'd be fully awake when he visited Hermione later. Halfway up the steps his conversation with Luna popped into his head. He turned to ask Snape how she could possibly know, but the former Potions' Master had left his frame. _"I guess that will have to wait."_ He told himself.

Draco was woken by the voices of Ron, Harry and a female he wasn't able to place. He pressed his ear to the door to get a better listen, and realize it was Ginny. _"Of course."_ He thought. _"Should have known better than to think they'd keep this place a secret from her."_ He checked the time and realized he'd only slept for two hours. _"Better than nothing I guess."_ Except that meant he still had three hours before Astronomy. He wasn't in the mood to socialize, but he couldn't stay locked up in his room forever, so he dragged himself out the door.

All three heads snapped up to the landing when they heard Draco's door fall shut. He could tell they were looking at him, but he kept his eyes glued to the floor in front of him. He shuffled tiredly down the stairs before he looked in their direction. To his surprise, the female Weasley was walking towards him, tears in her eyes and a goofy grin on her face. Before he could react, she had wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"The boys told me what you did for Hermione." She released him and took a step back to look in his eyes. "Thank you, Draco."

He felt the heat rush to his cheeks as Ginny's eyes bored into his own. His entire time at Hogwarts had been spent playing the role of spoiled, prejudiced, evil, asshole. He knew it was what he had to do, but that didn't make it hurt any less when people like Ron or Harry or Ginny or Hermione, especially Hermione looked at him with hate in their eyes. Now, here he was eye-to-eye with Ginny, and she wasn't sneering at him or looking at him with disgust. In her eyes he saw nothing but genuine gratitude.

He dropped his gaze to the floor so no one would see the tears forming in his eyes. "You don't have to thank me, Ginny. I know I haven't given you any reason to believe this, but I'm not the person you think I am. I could never stand by and watch someone (he wanted to say Hermione, but couldn't name her specifically without raising red flags) die like that." He looked up, directly at Ron and continued, "I'm just glad we were able to work together to get her loose. Ron deserves as much credit as I do for saving her life."

The red-headed male couldn't believe his ears. _"Did Draco Malfoy just say I was equal to him at something?"_ He stood staring in disbelief at the man he so wanted to hate, but had to admit wasn't giving him much reason too. "Err, Thanks Malfoy," was all he could manage to squeak out.

"Well, whoever did what, I'm just glad it worked out, and Hermione is alive and well. Aside from the ankle, that is." Ginny interjected into the awkwardness.

"How long did you two stay with her?" Draco tried to make small talk.

"Madam Pomfrey shooed us out about five minutes after you left." It was Harry who answered. "Told us Hermione needed her rest more than she needed visitors."

"That sounds like her." Draco chuckled. It felt good to relax in their presence, knowing Ron wouldn't try to pick a fight. Being himself would be a lot easier if he didn't have to be in defense-mode every second. He noticed Snape had returned to the frame, and was smiling discreetly at him. "Have you lot eaten?" Draco asked surprising them all.

"Just a bit. After Pomfrey kicked us out, we barely made it to the last ten minutes of dinner." Ron's stomach growled as if on cue.

Draco smirked as he walked to the kitchen and held up the enchanted parchment. "What sounds good, Weasley?"

Ron's eyes lit up. "I forgot about that! Let's see... Fried chicken, of course... Mashed potatoes with gravy... Some rolls... Bread pudding... Bratwurst sausages... Green beans... And chocolate cake. Definitely chocolate cake."

Draco scribbled feverishly, keeping up with Ron's list. As quickly as he wrote, the words disappeared. There was a quiet pop and the counter was filled with serving dishes each holding one of Ron's requests.

"Wicked." Ron mused.

"There's enough here to feed all of Gryffindor tower!" Ginny scolded.

The three men wasted no time filling their plates, and despite her protests about food waste, Ginny could not resist snatching a huge piece of the chocolate cake. Rather than sit at the counter, which only seated three, they settled into the sitting room, eating off their laps. Harry and Ginny occupied the couch while Ron and Draco took the arm chairs. No one talked as they all dug into the delicious food.

Draco didn't realize he'd actually been quite hungry. His plate was emptied even before Ron's. "Woah!" Ginny cried, catching the men off guard. "I've never seen anyone eat faster than Ron!" She stared wide-eyed at Draco before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You're title is in jeopardy, my dear brother."

Ron scoffed at her, but subconsciously began shoveling the food into his mouth more rapidly, causing her to laugh harder, which resulted in her spitting cake bits across the room onto Draco. Ginny froze and stared nervously at Draco who was examining the crumbs that landed in his lap. He could feel her eyes on him. Making her squirm in suspense amused Draco immensely. He waited until Ron and Harry had noticed Ginny's tense posture before raising his gaze to hers. The look of pure terror on her face made it impossible for him to retain a stern expression. Instead he burst into a belly laugh, Harry and Ron quickly joining. Ginny remained bewildered for a moment before she too melted into a fit of laughter. Soon they were all holding their sides and gasping for breath.

"You know Malfoy," Harry choked out. "It might not be so bad to have you around this year."

It wasn't exactly a compliment, but it was more than Draco had hoped to hear on the first day. "Thanks, I think."

They returned their plates to the kitchen and wrote on the parchment that they had finished eating. All the food and dirty plates disappeared.

"Have you had the chance to explore the rest of the cottage?" Draco asked curiously?

"We've only been in here and in our rooms. We saw the study, but didn't feel the need to go in there until absolutely necessary." Ron answered.

"Oh, so you haven't been in the back room?" Draco couldn't believe they didn't know about the common room yet.

"The back room?" Harry was intrigued.

"Yeah. Just go straight through the study. Make sure you take your wand so you can light a fire in the fireplace." Draco advised.

Harry, Ron and Ginny moved toward the study doorway. "Are you going to join us?" Ginny asked.

Draco's heart warmed at the invitation, but he knew the three of them should go alone as it was sure to be an emotional experience. "You all go ahead. I've got Astronomy tonight, and I've not yet got my books packed up."

"Ok then. Good night, Draco." Ginny smiled fondly at him before joining the boys.


	15. Late Night Connection

Draco quickly grabbed his books and rushed through the portal. He still had an hour before Astronomy was scheduled to start, so he'd have to find a way to kill some time. He desperately wanted to visit Hermione, but knew better than to risk Madam Pomfrey still being awake. Draco opted for a stroll down to the boat house. An eerie sense of deja vu hit him as he'd walked through the door. He'd met with Severus in the boat house on the first day of school every year, but this one. He could still hear the argument they'd had on Draco's first day of his first year.

 _"Draco. I know it is incredibly difficult to see her here, and not be able to be yourself around her. Trust me, my heart aches for you. Really it does. But you CANNOT breathe a single word to her that would make her think you are anything but the prejudiced pureblood your father thinks you are. If she develops feelings for you here, she will be in grave danger. She will become Lucius' first target. Do you understand that? If her views her as a distraction, he will seek her out and destroy, especially since she is a muggle born."_

 _"You think I don't know that? I understand full well why I have to put on this act, but that doesn't make it any easier, Severus. I love her! And she loves me! Just a week ago, we were laying under the oak tree, planning our future. Now we are here, and she's alone, struggling to make friends. You know that was always a problem for her. She cried about it all the time. Its not her fault she is too smart for her own good. Why can't everyone else just see what an amazing girl she is? If she could make one friend, just one, this wouldn't be so hard for me."_

 _"Give it time, Draco. Its only the first day. No one makes a ton of friends on their first day. The first years are too worried about getting lost to socialize. Trust me, Draco. She will find where she belongs, just as you will."_

 _"My father has made sure of that, hasn't he? Did you know I didn't even have five minutes to myself before Pansy found me? She thinks just because our parents are friends that we are friends as well. She's seriously messed up. She tried to make out with me! Aside from the fact that we're only eleven, I would never want to lay my hands on that girl...EVER!"_

 _"That is understandable, but you need to be careful you don't alienate any of the friends your father has approved of. That will only make him suspicious. I'm not saying you have to be physical with her, but please try your best to get along."_

 _"Fine. Can I please go up to bed? Its been an exhausting day."_

 _"Yes, of course. I'll see you bright and early in the morning. You've got Potions first thing."_

Draco hopped onto the oars' storage box and allowed his feet to dangle over the dark water. The gentle rhythm of the waves was soothing. He stared into the depths, every once in a while, catching a glimpse of something shimmering just below the surface. There were untold number of mysterious creatures that called the black lake home, most of which Draco hoped he'd never have the pleasure to meet.

He does, however, have a soft spot for the fairydragon seahorses. They are ten times the size of a normal sea horse and had delicate silver wings that served as fins. Draco had saved a litter from a roaming grindylow in his third year, and they have been sort of like his pets ever since. They are peaceful creatures and have no natural self-defense mechanisms, therefore they live only in places that provide shelter, such as under the boat house. Draco made a mental note to come back and visit them during the day time as soon as possible.

Professor Sinistra had her eye pressed to a telescope in the far corner of the tower when Draco arrived. He highly disliked coming to this tower because it was there that Dumbledore had died. He could have opted out of Astronomy after fifth year, but he continued as it was the only class Hermione took without her two best friends.

"Good evening, Professor." Draco didn't want to startle her by being there when she turned around.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I understand it will be just the two of us this evening." Her voice was high-pitched, but not annoying like Pansy's. It was actually quite pleasant as it reminded him of a ringing bell.

"That is correct. Hermione was injured during Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon and must spend the night in the hospital wing." He hoped she didn't hear the longing in his voice.

"Well, I will expect you to share your notes with her, then." Even when she was being bossy, her voice was like a song.

"Of course, Professor." Draco smiled to himself, thinking of his plans to deliver the notes yet that night.

It felt like eight or nine hours rather than just two, when Professor Sinistra finally released him. She never had been one to waste a minute of class time. Everyone else in the castle was certainly asleep, but he felt the need to tiptoe through the corridors anyway. He reached the hospital wing in just under ten minutes. He tried the door. Locked, just as Snape had predicted. He whispered LUMOS and found the loose brick. The door swung open silently. Moonlight flooded the room, casting a romantic glow on Hermione's face.

He made his way to her bed, and cast a silencing charm around them, just in case she wasn't expecting company at one in the morning and let out a scream. Her leg was still propped up, but the black cloth had been removed. She had obviously had a hard time getting comfortable as her blankets were strewn about her in odd angles. Part of him wanted to spend the rest of the night staring at her, but a larger part needed to hear her voice.

He was about to place his hand on her shoulder when she began mumbling something. He leaned in closer. He couldn't make out everything, but he was sure he heard five distinct names... Hagrid, Ron, Harry, Quill and Draco. She'd said his name, sure she'd said it along with four other names, but she'd said it. She was mumbling again... "Draco. Draco saved me."

His heart leapt within him. This time there were no other names, just his. _"She said it twice, and she said I saved her."_ His happiness was short lived as she began thrashing wildly about the bed. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, and spoke her name softly. "Hermione. Hermione wake up, you're having a nightmare."

Her eyes snapped open and darted fearfully around the room until they landed on his. Seeing him seemed to calm her down as she relaxed into the pillow, never breaking eye contact. "Draco?" Her voice was raspy and tired. "What time is it? What are you doing here?"

"Woah." He placed a finger to his lips indicating she should be quiet. "It is one in the morning, and I am here to deliver your Astronomy notes." Her eyes were incredulous. "And I wanted to check on you one more time." He was glad the lighting in the hospital was poor so she wouldn't she him blushing.

She used her arms to scoot herself into a sitting position. Draco was still hovering over her bed, which felt awkward and comforting at the same time. "Would you please sit?" She motioned to the foot of her bed, "you're creeping me out."

He couldn't help but chuckle. He hadn't thought about how uncomfortable is must feel to have someone standing over you in the middle of the night. "Sorry about that." He said as he carefully took a seat next to her injured ankle. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I've been better." She dropped her gaze from his as she continued, "but I've also been worse, so all in all, I'm doing fine." The words hit him in the chest as if he was on the knight bus and it had just made a sudden stop. He knew all too well what the worse looked like. Her screams from that day in Malfoy Manor still haunted his nightmares. "Madam Pomfrey said I am incredible lucky you knew how to do a Heimlich maneuver. Care to tell me where you learned that, Mr. Pureblood?" Her sarcasm was unmistakable.

"Honestly, it was from some muggle TV program." That was halfway true. He had seen it on muggle television, but he'd really learned it from Severus during the summer between his third and fourth year.

"And why exactly have you been watching muggle TV programs?" She was determined to uncover his secrets.

"Actually, I've been living in London as a muggle since the war ended." That was the full truth.

He wasn't sure her eyes could get any bigger than when she reacted to that piece of information. "You? Living as a muggle? Nope. I don't believe it." She shook her head vehemently.

"Hermione." There was a tenderness to the way he said her name that made her go still and stare into his eyes. "Its true. After the war, I couldn't go anywhere without someone recognizing me, and hating me. If not because of the things I'd done, then certainly because of the things my father had. It was either leave the wizarding world or live a life of condemnation and ostracism. I left and never looked back."

"Oh, Draco... I had no idea." Her voice was quiet, almost inaudible. "Wasn't there anyone you could turn to?"

"I had my mother, and I begged her to come with me, but she refused. Said it would be too hard for her to relearn how to live without magic." He looked down as he could barely form the words to continue. "I've never told anyone this, but it was my leaving that pushed her over the edge of sanity, landing her in St. Mungos." He expected to see pity when he once again met her eyes, but instead he saw sympathy.

"Have you been to visit her?" Hermione's question was one he hadn't expected.

He's was momentarily taken aback by her genuine interest. "No, I haven't. I receive daily owls from the healers, but her condition hasn't changed since she arrived."

"I think you should visit her. Even if it doesn't help, at least you'll know that you made the effort." Her words were kind, but she couldn't possibly know what that would do to him. It took every ounce of his strength to walk away from the dark part of his life. If seeing him helped her, he wasn't sure he'd be able to walk away again. He was torn from his internal struggle as she added, "If you do go, I'd be willing to go with you."

She was constantly surprising him. "Why would you do that for me?"

"Because I know what it feels like to walk into a room, look my parents in the eye and have them not recognize me. If your mother is too far gone to know you, I want to be there for you." Silent tears had begun falling down her cheeks.

Draco bit hard on his inner lip as he fought with the Blake side of himself. After a moment, Blake won, and Draco reached out and wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. She didn't shy away from his touch, rather, she melted into it. His insides groaned with longing as she lifted her tear-stained eyes to his and placed her hand over his, trapping it against her damp cheek. _"Oh shit, Draco. Get control of yourself. Do not have a repeat of this morning. Take things slow, remember."_

 _"What are you doing Hermione? Your practically throwing yourself at Draco Malfoy! Stop. Stop! STOP! Oh, there is no stopping. His molten eyes are beckoning you. JUST LOOK AWAY! No. I want to get lost in them. What about this morning? Remember what it felt like after? Remember the guilt? Remember the look in his eyes when your reaction was to protect your relationship with Harry and Ron rather than explore what this could possibly be. Remember Potions when he was alone with you and didn't say a single word? How did that feel, huh? You're asking for trouble if you do this. STOP! I mean it."_ The practical side of her won out and she flicked her eyes to the flowers resting upon her nightstand, dropping her hand from his.

He quickly pulled his hand back to his lap. He sat silently for a moment before rising and stating, "I better get going."

 _"Damn, now he's leaving. See what you did, responsible me?" Hermione scolded herself._

"Draco, wait!" He turned back, a hopeful look on his face. "Before you go, I really could use some help getting to the bathroom."

His eyes flashed with excitement for a split second as he made his way back to her side. He tenderly lifted her from the bed and strode to the door directly opposite Madam Pomfrey's office. He gently kicked it open and placed her good foot softly on the floor. She recoiled as her bare foot touched the cold tile, inadvertently clutching onto Draco's shirt. She hastily dropped her hands to her sides and advised him, "I can take it from here. If you'll kindly wait outside the door, I'll alert you when I am finished." He loved how she spoke, in what he called, her professor's voice whenever she was embarrassed.

"Of course." He stated, pulling the door closed behind her.

Draco leaned against the wall, resting his head against the door frame, reminiscing about how good she felt in his arms. His daydream was cut short, however, when she pulled the door open. He stood himself completely upright, again grateful she could not see the blush rising to his face. He returned her to the bed. She spent several minutes trying to arrange the pillows and blankets in a comfortable manner before giving up and looking to Draco for assistance. He tugged on the sheets until they were completely off the bed and dangling from his hand.

"Get yourself comfortable." It was a command, but his voice rang with kindness. She shifted onto her left side, making sure to keep her injured ankle elevated. When she had stopped fidgeting, he swept the blankets over her and tucked them in around her body. He was leaning over her again, but this time it was not awkward. It was comforting. She turned her head to tell him thank you, but had misjudged how close he was, and her lips met his.


	16. Please Stay & Potions Round Two

Although his heart was screaming for him to deepen the kiss, Draco's head told him her lips were on his completely by accident, so he quickly stood upright, unwilling to do anything that would jeopardize them being on good terms. He couldn't bear for her to give him the silent treatment again. He stared down at her, expecting to see a flood of embarrassment rushing across her face, but instead, he saw confusion mixed with disappointment.

 _"Disappointment? That can't be right. What could she possibly be disappointed about? Surely not the fact that I pulled away. It had been an accident. She didn't mean to kiss me... did she? No. She must be disappointed that I am the one here helping her not Ron or Harry. Yeah, that has to be it. She wishes one of them were here instead. I had better just go."_ But as he turned to leave, she caught his hand in hers.

 _"I just kissed Draco Malfoy for the second time in one day. Granted this time it was a complete accident, but still. Twice. I've kissed him twice! And what's worse... I was upset that he ended it. I hadn't meant to kiss him, but since it was happening, I wanted it to continue. What's wrong with me? I'm with Ron. Lovable, kind, quirky, slightly annoying, but in an endearing way, Ron. And here I am wishing Draco hadn't jumped away from my accidental kiss. Wait, why did he jump away? This morning he kissed me so passionately I forgot who I was and more importantly who he was for a second. Now he acts like my lips are some sort of fungus?! Oh shit, he's leaving. I don't want him to leave, but I know I shouldn't want him to stay either. But mostly I don't want him to leave. DO SOMETHING!"_ Her hand shot out just in time to catch him. _"Great, now I've got to think of a reason why I stopped him."_

He slowly turned back, his silver eyes grazing their connected hands, before sliding to her face and locking with her chocolate ones. She knew he wasn't trying to be seductive, but the intensity with which he stared at her caused her female parts to quiver. An involuntary shiver ran through the entire length of her body. She knew she needed to be the one to speak since she was the one clinging to his hand, but no words would come. Instead, she simply maintained their eye contact. The heat was consuming her, but she didn't look away.

His was able to sustain the appropriate body language, drawn up to his full height, shoulders back, head held high, but his eyes betrayed his true feelings. They were burning pools of passion. "Did you need something else, Hermione?" The way he said her name... it was cautious, like he was holding himself back, which he was. It took every single ounce of self-control he possessed to not drop to his knees beside her, take her beautiful face in his hands and hungrily press his lips to hers.

"I... Its just..." the words still escaped her. As long as he was looking at her with such desire, she'd never be able to form a coherent sentence.

Draco could see that she was flustered, but not uncomfortable with their current situation. He could tell she needed something, but didn't know how say it. His gaze softened into tender concern. He stepped closer lightly squeezing the hand that had stopped him from leaving. "Whatever it is, you only have to ask."

As soon as the fire left his eyes, she regained the ability to speak. "Can you stay with me... Just until I fall asleep? It gets a bit spooky in here this late at night." She knew it sounded childish, but it was the best she could come up with. There was no way she could tell him the truth that she, Hermione Granger, simply did not want him, Draco Malfoy, to leave her.

A gentle smile spread across his face. "Sure, I'll stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you." She returned his smile, and gestured for him to take the chair behind her. She watched him stride around the bed and settle in. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

Their eyes met once again as he replied, "Goodnight, Granger." When she rolled back onto her side, and he was sure she wouldn't notice, he mouthed, "I love you."

 _"He's staying. He doesn't have to, but he is. Draco Malfoy is sitting up with me, until I fall asleep, and he's doing it because I asked him to. What am I supposed to do with that?"_ She didn't have the answer to that question, and she was too tired to figure it out right then, but what she did have was a satisfied grin etched on her face as she peacefully drifted off.

Draco watched the steady rise and fall of her back for close to an hour before he was sure she had actually fallen asleep. He silently rose from the chair, and crept to the front of her bed. The slightest trace of a smile was present on her lips. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face, and couldn't resist placing a tender kiss at her temple. "Sleep well, my love." He whispered before sneaking out the hospital wing doors.

Draco woke the next morning, completely exhausted, but also more invigorated than he'd felt in nearly eight years. Hermione had wanted him to stay with her last night. She accidentally kissed him, then asked him to stay with her. He checked the time...8:30. His first lesson was in less than thirty minutes. He had time to eat or shower, not both. Draco's stomach growled, at the same time his brain said, _'You'll never be able to win anyone over if they can't get passed the smell of you.'_ Shower it was. After all, he could always request an apple from the special parchment on his way out the door.

Harry's side of the bathroom had several wet towels piled up next to the door. _"Great,"_ Draco thought, _"Potter's a slob, just like Crabbe and Goyle."_ For the time being, Draco chose to ignore the heap as he didn't have time to tidy up after his roommate. All negative thoughts washed away as the hot water pelted his body. During his years at Hogwarts, his showers were the only time he had been able let his guard down, and feel the emotions he wasn't allowed to show in front of the other students. For that reason, Draco had gotten in the habit of taking epic-ly long showers. He would allow himself to get lost in the rhythm of the water beating down on him. It was where he found solace. His habit didn't change just because, this year, he could be himself all the time, so when he finally stepped out, he only had ten minutes to dress and get to class.

He didn't bother gelling his hair like usual, opting instead to speedily run a brush through it and style it with his fingers. He threw on his uniform, grabbed his bag full of schoolbooks and dashed out his bedroom door. He quickly jotted: green apple on the parchment and darted through the portal. He arrived in the Potions classroom with a minute to spare. Hermione was not there, but Harry and Ron were once again sitting at the middle table. They paused their conversation and politely acknowledged him as he slid into his seat at the table behind them.

"Have either of you heard anything about Hermione?" Draco asked nonchalantly, but his stomach flopped as her name crossed his lips.

"Actually, yes," Ron's voice was tense. Clearly he was conflicted about being on such cordial terms with his former enemy. "We visited her this morning. She had just taken her last dose of bone-healing potion, and Madam Pomfrey wanted her to stay in the hospital wing for at least an hour to give it the chance to work. She should be getting out any minute now. We brought her books to her, so she can come straight here as soon as she is released."

"Oh, that's good." The least amount of words Draco could use when talking about her, the better. If he used too many, his feelings were sure to sneak through.

The sound of chalk scratching across the chalkboard drew all of their attention.

 _Attention eighth years: Well done on yesterday's assignment. It was very telling for me to see which potions you chose to brew._

 _Mr. Malfoy...your command of the Felix Felicis is astonishing. If you were a member of a house, I would be awarding you 15 points for demonstrating such skill._

 _Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley...I am glad to see you two work so well together. You have made assigning partners that much easier on me. Thank you!_

 _Miss Granger...being as I watched you brew Amortentia perfectly two years ago, I will assume there are extenuating circumstances that resulted in your minor over brew._

 _Partners for the remainder of the year are:_

 _Harry Potter with Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy with Hermione Granger._

 _Today you are to brew the PASEO IDEAL. It can be found on page 67 of your textbook. Please leave a vial on my desk when you have finished, then you are free to leave._

"I dislike Potions more everyday." Ron whined.

"Let's just get to it, Ron." Harry sounded annoyed, and Draco couldn't tell if it was due to the assignment or his best friend's complaining.

Draco wasted no time getting to work. He couldn't be sure Professor Slughorn knew Hermione was not in class, and there was no way he was risking her coming back to a less than stellar grade. Harry and Ron continued to bicker about who was going to do what. Ron wanted to chop while Harry stirred, but Harry want to chop while Ron stirred. Draco tried to contain the amused the smirk threatening to break across his lips, but was unsuccessful.

"Well, I'm certainly glad neither of you are my partner, at the moment." Hermione said sarcastically. All three boys whipped their heads in the direction of her voice. She threw Harry and Ron a playful smile as she dropped her bag on the floor next to Draco's table.

They stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before Ron slammed the back of his hand into Harry's chest. "See, mate even Hermione's had enough of your arguing. I'm doing the chopping." And he grabbed the knife from from the table in front of Harry.

"Fine." Harry declared, straight-faced. "But just so you know, the next ingredient is dragon testicles." He shook a jar filled with a slimy lump in Ron's face.

Draco and Hermione fought the urge to laugh out loud, causing their bodies to convulse awkwardly. Ron glared indignantly at them, and began mincing the fist-sized orb in silence. He would not give any of them the satisfaction of seeing him squirm as yellow slime oozed over his hands with every cut. Harry did his best to stir solemnly, but one look at the greenish tint of Ron's face caused a snicker to escape his lips. He tried to play it off as a sneeze, but the ginger didn't buy it. Ron shot Harry a death stare so intense the lingering grin on Harry's face immediately disappeared.

Hermione and Draco stole sideways glances at each other, carefully hiding their smirks from their classmates. No one dared to speak. Harry and Ron finished so quickly Hermione was certain they had missed at least two steps, but she said nothing as they trudged out of the classroom. As soon as the door shut behind the boys, the laughter Draco and Hermione had been holding back exploded uncontrollably.

Hermione's laugh warmed a place inside Draco that had gone cold many years ago. His laughter slowly died out as he was entranced by her carefree beauty. Unadulterated adoration glowed from his eyes. Out of nowhere, she met his gaze, causing a shiver to course through both of their bodies.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, tucking a loose hair behind her ear and blushing profusely.

Draco quickly dropped his eyes to the floor, his cheeks, too, were on fire. "I... Well... Its just that..." Nothing but the truth would come to his head, so that's what he told her. "Its just that you're beautiful when you laugh." She stared at him in shock. "I mean, you're beautiful all the time, but when you laugh, your nose crinkles in this really adorable way and your eyes sparkle, making you even more... beautiful." Their eyes locked just before he said that last word, and hers betrayed that she returned his amorous feelings. He felt an overwhelming urge to take her in his arms and kiss her, but forced his feet to remain planted.

 _"Is this real?"_ Hermione wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, but resisted that urge. _"Did Draco Malfoy just tell me I am beautiful? Ron has never even said that! And how does he know my nose crinkles and my eyes sparkle when I laugh? Why is he still looking at me like that? When he does, I feel like my insides are made of jelly. Oh crap, I have to respond to him! Think of something...QUICK!"_

"Umm, thank you." She responded quietly, shifting her eyes to the floor.

"You're welcome." That would have been sufficient, but after nearly losing her the day before, Draco was determined to make the most of every second they spent together. "Just so you know, I've always thought so. Ever since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Even with her head down, Draco could see her lips moving the same way they always did when she was deep in thought. _"What the heck? Where is all this coming from? I knew he was different, but this? Its the opposite of every word that has come out of his mouth since we first walked through the castle doors. Am I supposed to believe less than forty-eight hours of pleasantries over seven years insults?_ _ **But you can't deny that the way he's been looking at you and the way he kissed you back up these words, not his previous ones. He saved your life, for goodness sake. He didn't have to. If he hated you like his past behavior indicates, he would have let Quill pull you under, not risk being pulled in himself.**_ _Ok, maybe he is being genuine, but what would that matter? I'm with Ron._ _ **But do you really see yourself being with Ron forever?**_ _STOP RIGHT THERE! Ron deserves better than the thoughts I am having right now. If I don't see myself with him forever, then that's a conversation I need to have with him before I have one more thought about Draco! Now I need to get back to work, I have never turned in two less-than-perfect assignments back-to-back in my life, and I won't start now!"_

"Draco," Her head lifted as her internal discussion ended. "I appreciate your kind words. Really, I do, but I don't think I can process them right now. I am willing to explore what life looks like with us as friends, but I can't open myself up to anything more than that, especially since I am in a relationship with Ron."

"I understand." He would have been lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, but would have also been lying if he said he expected anything else from her. She was an authentically good person, and there was no way she would ever cheat on her boyfriend. If Draco wanted to be a part of her life, he had to accept it would be as her friend, nothing more. "Well, what do you say we knock the rest of this potion out of the park, then?"

Hermione was relieved he didn't get weird about her shutting him down. However it did have an unexpected side effect... it made him more attractive! "That, I can do." All the tension left her as she slid a finger down her notes, trying to find where they'd left off. "So, Felix Felicis, huh?" She tried to make small talk by referencing their previous assignment. "Are you feeling the need to get lucky?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew they came out wrong.

Draco could have acted like her innocent slip went unnoticed, but it was too perfect a set up. "Woah, slow down, Granger. We only just decided to become friends." The sexy smirk settled all too comfortably on his lips.

Hermione slapped him in the shoulder, her face burning with embarrassment. "Shut up! That's not what I meant, and you know it."

It was probably best to stop, but he couldn't help getting in one last barb. "Come on, Granger, Its just us. You can admit that beneath all the knowledge, your mind is actually in the gutter."

 _"He wants to play that game, does he? Well then, its on."_

Hermione turned from the table so she was fully facing the blonde. For a moment she doubted her ability to pull off seductive, but then she saw the lust that was already swimming in Draco's eyes, and that thought vanished. He already wanted her... this was going to be too easy. She closed the space between them with one step, and placed her left hand just over his heart. It was thudding almost as forcefully as her own. Her knees tried to buckle, but she steeled them to remain steady. It required standing on her utmost tip toes, but Hermione managed to brush her lips against his earlobe as she whispered, "You have no idea." She pulled away far enough for their eyes to connect. That was the point her plan nearly backfired. His heavy breathing washed over her in waves of desire. Desire she returned. She stared at his lips. The ones that had matched so perfectly to hers yesterday. She felt herself leaning in. _"Oh shit! Back away, Hermione. BACK AWAY!"_ She was careful to control every inch of her body as she lowered herself to the floor and resumed her previous position over their cauldron.

 _"There, I did it. I doubt he'll be making any more suggestive comments to me any time soon. I got the best of him._ _ **But you almost gave in to the desires you're trying to deny.**_ _Yeah, almost._ _ **Almost is too close.**_ _**You need to be careful.**_ _I'll decide what I need, thank you very much."_ Draco was the only one she'd ever met that caused her to fight with herself.

Draco stood rooted on the spot as he tried to regain his composure. _"Breathe, Draco. Just breathe."_ At this moment, more than any other in his entire life, he was thankful for his school robes, because without them, she would be able to see without a doubt, the longing he had for her. _"Think of something disgusting. Troll toe-fungus. Giant snot. Professor McGonagall."_ The fact that the headmistress popped into his head in his current state, even if it was to get rid of his current state made him want to gag, but it worked. He felt the pressure subsiding, and he gradually recovered.

Hermione had returned to working on the potion, and was paying him absolutely zero attention. She didn't give him so much as a glance as she said, "Final step: Stir three times counter-clockwise." She stuffed her books back into her bag, and pranced to the door. He could only watch her in dumbfounded awe. "You'll want to wait for the bubbling to stop before you dip out a vial." She cooed, throwing a playful look over her shoulder.


	17. An Eventful Lunch

Lunch in the Great Hall with Harry, Ginny and Ron turned out to provide Hermione with a great distraction from her encounter with Draco. They were discussing, in far too great a detail for Hermione's liking, their strategy for winning this year's Quidditch Cup. Much to their dismay, Professor McGonagall had informed Ron and Harry (during their pre-class meeting, the previous day) that they would not be allowed to play for the Gryffindor team. "Too old and experienced" she'd said. They would, however, be allowed to coach if they so chose. Ginny, of course, was team captain, although not too thrilled about sharing leadership duties, but her disappointment was nothing compared to Ron's anger.

"Would you please just get over it already, Ron?" His sister spat. "We all know you had your heart set on playing for the Cannons one day, but that ship has sailed for now, and you are left with this. Take it or leave it."

"Take it or leave it?!" It wasn't the first time Harry and Hermione had witnessed the two red-headed siblings go at it, but their ferocity was new to everyone else in the room, and it was drawing a lot of attention. "In case you've forgotten... gaining more Quidditch experience is the only reason I wanted to come back this year! I'm okay with the fact that studies aren't my thing. I was willing to suffer through them, though, knowing at the end of the day there'd be Quidditch. But now... Now, I have nothing... NOTHING keeping me here."

His words hurt Hermione, but not as much as they would have a month ago. When they arrived home from Australia, and their lives started to look somewhat normal, Hermione slowly began to see that she and Ron wanted different things. He was constantly looking for the next big adventure, while she simply wanted to finish school, get a steady job and live a normal, some might say boring, life. She knew Ron would never be satisfied with that, not when he finally had a taste of the spotlight after spending so many years in the shadows. She realized the love she felt for him was more friendly than romantic, but she had spent so many years longing for him that it didn't feel right to give up so easily, so she remained with him, hoping her feelings could someday deepen. But when she saw his foul mood as he arrived on the platform, she understood that his happiness would always come more from external factors like fame and admirers than their relationship. That was not something she could move past, and this little outburst strengthened her resolve to end it with him sooner rather than later. She remained silent as the argument continued, mentally running over the words she planned to speak to him that night.

"Well, boo hoo for you!" Ginny was not about to let her brother's poor attitude ruin her final year on the house team. "Can you all imagine?" She swung her arm around to indicate the rest of the students in the room, "Having to actually focus on school, while YOU. ARE. AT. SCHOOL?!" A collective giggle was heard through the hall, as Ron's face reached a shade bordering on purple. "How terrible that must be for you. And another thing, big brother," when Ginny turned on the bitch, she really nailed it, "Professor McGonagall made sure we all knew who had the final say about whether you helped coach or not." His eyes narrowed as he dared her to cut him off from the team completely. "That's right... ME, and you're out!" She didn't leave him room to respond as she slammed her hands on the table, stood up, pulling Harry with her and exited the deathly silent room.

Ron stared at the bench his sister and best friend had just vacated, his fists and jaw clenched rhythmically. Hermione had seen him like this before. The last time he managed to wandlessly set the Burrow's curtains on fire. She knew she had to act quickly if she wanted to avoid a repeat of that incident here. She placed her hand softly on his shoulder. He whipped around, his wild eyes seemingly ready to shoot lasers straight through whomever had touched him. They only slightly softened when he saw it was her. "Ron," she spoke gently, "Let's get some fresh air."

She rose confidently, holding her hand out to him. He took it and allowed her to lead him from the castle. Hermione could feel him shaking with rage, but at least he didn't lose control and hurt someone. Once outside, she let him take the lead although she knew exactly where they would end up. It was a fallen tree around the backside of the castle. The three best friends and had discovered it in their third year. They often met there when the need to speak away from the prying ears inside the castle arose. What made this tree particularly appealing was the way it was nestled into a cove formed by two castle walls. The top end rested against the stone about a foot above their heads, forming a makeshift doorway to the cove behind.

Hermione took a seat on the hidden bench while Ron paced intensely. "How could she do that? She's my sister!" Ron bellowed.

"You weren't giving her much choice, Ronald." She always used his whole name when she was scolding him. "Its not her fault that you aren't allowed to play. She was trying to help you see the good in a bad situation, but you refused to listen to reason. All you cared about was not getting your way. You didn't even consider the up side of coaching." She paused, waiting for him to ask like she knew he would.

"What up side?" Ron huffed.

"Being able to understand the game from a different perspective, a mental one. Kind of like wizards chess. There's the physical element with the pieces getting smashed to smithereens, but more important is the mental element. Evaluating the other team's weaknesses, looking for holes in their formations, watching for patterns, being able to outsmart your opponent. Having someone focused completely on observing and making the proper adjustments is a clear advantage. Muggle sports teams all have coaches who don't play. I've often wondered why Quidditch teams never had them." Her words were calm, measured, making sure he took them all in.

His body relaxed as he joined her on the bench. "It makes sense, Hermione, really it does, and I have never thought of it that way, but it doesn't change the fact that if I want any chance to play professional Quidditch, I need all the actual playing time I can get."

"I understand." She felt sympathy for him, but also wished he'd make an adult choice for once in his life rather than pitying himself. "But you have to accept that that isn't in the cards for you here. Do you think you can do that?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I meant what I said about Quidditch being the only reason I am able to tolerate classes. There is no point in me staying here and being miserable only to fail out anyway." He was being honest, which she appreciated, but he still sounded like a whining child.

"Its your life, Ron. You're old enough to make the decision you feel is best for you. As your friend, I will support whatever choice you make. Just answer me this... If you leave, what will you do? Joining the workforce isn't all that different from going to school. You still have deadlines to meet and people to answer to. I don't think life outside of Hogwarts will be as fulfilling as you think."

"I won't know unless I give it a go."

"No, I guess you won't." Hermione dropped her eyes to her lap. If Ron was determined to leave school, she needed to do her best to help him succeed, even if it would take him so far away. "Ron?"

"Yeah, Hermione."

"In his last letter, Viktor mentioned the Bulgarian keeper was losing a step or two, and that they were looking to replace him soon. Would you like me to send him an owl saying you are interested in trying out?" She didn't want to see him go, but was putting his needs above her own.

Ron's eyes lit up, and the excitement was evident in his tone. "Really, Hermione? Did he really say that? Would you really do that?"

She smiled softly at him. "Yes, Ron, he did, and yes, I would. I'll go to the owlery after Care of Magical Creatures."

He snatched her into his arms and twirled her around. "Thank you, Hermione, thank you!"

His lack of consideration about leaving her made what she needed to tell them about their relationship that much easier. He didn't even stop to ask what would happen with them if he left. Every moment they spent together, it became more obvious where his priorities lay, and it wasn't with her. She felt like that should upset her, but because she'd already made the decision to end things with him, it didn't.

"You're welcome, Ron," she said as he set her down, "but please don't get your hopes up too high. There's a chance they have already filled the spot." She would hate for him to think her friendship with the Bulgarian Seeker guaranteed him the job.

"I know, and don't worry, I won't." He replied, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"I suppose we should head off the Hagrid's. Class will be starting soon." Hermione dipped back under the tree and out of their hideout, with Ron following closely behind.

Draco was still pretty hot and bothered when Hermione excused herself from the Potions classroom. He couldn't believe the brainy Gryffindor had that type of behavior in her. He knew the Hermione from under the oak tree had it in her, but the Hogwarts Hermione had never stepped over such a line. He couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it, but made a mental note to be prepared for whatever she could throw at him in the future. He couldn't lose control of his manhood again. Next time he might not be wearing his robes.

He allowed the potion to stop bubbling as she had instructed, then placed a vial on Professor Slughorn's desk, alongside Ron and Harry's. He noticed how different the two vials looked, his and Hermione's was a beautiful shade of sky blue and it shimmered like silk. The boys', however was a cloudy gray and chunky like cat vomit. He chuckled to himself as he wondered how Potter and Weasley managed to pass any class without Hermione's help.

It was lunchtime, and he was definitely hungry, but he didn't want to risk running into any of his fellow eighth years after what happened, so he decided to pay that visit to the fairydragon seahorses. It was a hot day, so a dip in the lake might even be in order. Skinny dipping in the black lake had never bothered him before, and it wasn't going to start now. He ate the green apple from that morning as he made his way, once again to the boat house.

Draco removed his shoes and dangled his bare feet in the cool water. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar tickle of wings flapping against his toes. Moments later, a silver head popped out of the water. Soon there were nine heads bobbing up and down in front of him. "Hey guys, did ya miss me?" He kicked his feet playfully, splashing the friendly creatures. They responded by dipping their snouts underwater and taking turns spraying him. He attempted to block the streams with his arms, but there were too many and he ended up soaked. The wet robes didn't bother him, though, as he had planned to take them off when he swam anyway.

He carefully laid them out on the dock where the sun could quickly dry them before he joined his sea horse friends in the lake. They swam for over an hour, Draco relishing every second he got to spend with the unique animals. He was a surprisingly adept swimmer and could hold his breath for minutes at a time. This allowed him to connect with them in their world, making it all the more special. Draco was so exhausted when he finally pulled himself out of the water that he simply laid, spread eagle, upon the dock. The warm sun felt good upon his wet skin, but if he lingered much longer, he'd be late for Care of Magical Creatures. He dressed quickly and promised the pod of seahorses he'd visit again soon.


	18. Time for an Ending

After the previous day's accident, Hagrid was overly cautious during their second Care of Magical Creatures lesson. "None 'er the rest 'er yers is gonna get hurt on my watch." He mumbled to himself as he sat one large crate of pigmy puffs in front of each of the students. "This lot got 'emselves lost in the forbidden forest last week." Hagrid explained. "By chance, Fang and I happened upon 'em. They improve a lil bit each day, but most 'er 'em still have a nasty cough. Yer job is to give 'em their serum." The four eighth years spent the next two hours silently administering the medicine to the seemingly endless pile of furry balls.

"If I never see another pigmy puff again, it will be too soon." Ron grumbled to Harry and Hermione as they made their way back to the castle.

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione chimed, only to be greeted with annoyed looks from her two friends. "Well, it could have been much worse." She used the tone that had earned her her teacher's pet reputation back in their first year. "I for one was happy to be dealing with something that wouldn't try to eat me if I accidentally startled it." The boys looks turned guilty as they remembered her near death brush with Quill.

"You're right, Hermione." Harry smiled. "Pigmy puffs are far preferable to Hagrid's usual creatures of choice."

"They're better than giant squid or three-headed dogs, but that doesn't mean non life-threatening... if I have to spend another class squirting serum down their fluffy little throats, I might die of boredom. Seriously, the sooner I get out of this place, the better."

Hermione, of course, knew of Ron's plans, but this revelation took Harry by surprise. "What is that supposed to mean, Ron?" He questioned.

Ron shot an excited glance at Hermione as he responded. "Just that Hermione is going to send an owl to Viktor letting him know I am interested in trying out for the Romanian Quidditch team. Depending on how long it takes him to respond, I might be out of here by tomorrow."

Harry was about to question him further, but Hermione cut him off. "That reminds me, I better head to the owlery. You two obviously have some things to discuss. I'll meet you back at the cottage for dinner."

The long walk to the owlery gave Hermione her first extended amount of alone time that day, and despite her best efforts, she found her mind wandering to a certain blonde and the scene she put on for him that morning in Potions. _"What were you thinking, pushing the limits of your self-control like that? You almost initiated a kiss with him! And not an accidental kiss like in the hospital wing, but a real one full of desire and longing. You are still with Ron. Yes, you've decided to end things with him, but until you do, you CANNOT put yourself in a position like that again, because I don't think you can stop yourself again. You must stay away from him, at least until you can break it off with Ron."_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she'd made it to the owlery until a tawny brown and white owl swooped past her head nearly knocking into her. The owl was chirping loudly, obviously too excited to reach its owner and deliver its message to even notice her. She wound her way up the steps to where the owl had disappeared, and found it perched on the shoulder of the person she had just vowed to avoid at all costs. His back was to her, so she debated simply backing away, but where would she go? She still needed to send the message to Viktor, and she wasn't too keen on the idea of hiding out in the bushes waiting for _him_ to leave. It was the owl who made the decision for her, however, when it fluttered off Draco's shoulder and onto her own.

Draco whirled around, following the flight of his only remaining friend. The owl was not at all shy about making herself comfortable on the startled Gryffindor's shoulder, flapping her wings and shaking her tail continuously until finding a position that suited her before bowing her head for a nap.

"She doesn't usually take so kindly to strangers." Draco's voice was soft and far too seductive for Hermione's liking at the moment. He closed the space between them with one stride. "There is obviously something special about you." Hermione's heart began racing and her breath caught in her throat, as he leaned down to her. "Don't move." He whispered.

She closed her eyes hoping when she opened them this encounter would have just been a daydream, but then she felt his hand brush against the small of her back. He applied gentle pressure as he slid it upward to where the owl was now sound asleep. She was sure he could feel her heart pounding out of her chest, but there was nothing she could do to hide it or stop it. As his fingers touched the back of it's talons, her shoulder was immediately released and the bird instinctively stepped back onto Draco's waiting hand. He took several steps back, and Hermione was once again able to breathe.

Draco stroked the sleeping owl's feathers with a gentleness Hermione would have sworn him incapable of just a few months prior. She was unprepared for his piercing gray eyes to connect with hers, and once again her chest became tight as she struggled to catch her breath. She forced herself to look away before eyes her could betray the desire burning inside her. Her gaze settled on the slightly snoring heap of brown feathers.

It was either stand in awkward silence or make small talk, so she opted for small talk. "She's beautiful. What's her name?"

"Alia." His eyes never left her face which was growing redder by the minute.

"Alia." Hermione repeated softly. "How long have you had her?" She couldn't stop her eyes from darting to his.

"She was a gift I received for my eleventh birthday." Draco's voice cracked slightly as he answered. "A gift from Severus."

Hermione was taken aback at the sound of Snape's given name, and the affection with which Draco had said it. "Oh." She remembered the last moments she spent with the former Potions' Master, the ones in which he took his last breaths. She had never before thought of how unfair it was for him to die in the presence of those who viewed him as a traitor rather than with those who cared about him, as Draco obviously did. She uncomfortably dropped her eyes to her feet.

Draco saw an opportunity to come clean with her, to tell her about his true relationship with his godfather, but his better judgement held his tongue. Things must be taken much slower from now on, so there was not another loss of control that resulted in her distancing herself once again. He chose to proceed in a much more casual direction. "So what brings you out here to the owlery?" His choice was a prudent one as he felt her mood brighten, obviously she was relieved to be back to small talk.

Her eyes twinkled as she responded. "I need to send an owl to Viktor Krum."

The mention of the Romanian seeker caught Draco by surprise, and his body unconsciously tensed up. Of course, he knew of the history between the two of them, and admittedly he was still quite jealous that Viktor had been the one to take Hermione to the Yule Ball and receive her first real kiss. He tried to keep his feelings hidden by clearing his throat before he commented. "Viktor Krum?... You two are still in touch?"

Hermione couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard a touch of anxiety in his question. The idea made her smirk involuntarily. "Yes. We are still friends." She didn't know why she needed to add the classifier, but she was glad she did as Draco relaxed his posture upon hearing it. "I'm writing him about Ron actually." Again, she had managed to catch Draco of guard. ( _What could she possibly need to tell Viktor about Ron? He thought.)_ The confusion was evident across his face as she continued. "You see, Professor McGonagall told Ron and Harry that they would not be permitted to play Quidditch this year, and Ron doesn't want to put up with all the class work if Quidditch is off the table. I mentioned to him that the Romanian team might be in the market for a new keeper. I told him I would owl Viktor to let him know Ron is interested in trying out."

A mix of relief and excitement briefly washed over Draco's face. Weasley was leaving. Of course that made him happy, because he was the one most reluctant to accept that Draco had changed, but what did that mean for his relationship with Hermione? "Well, I hope that works out for him, but where does that leave the two of you?"

It was Hermione's turn to be surprised. Why did Draco care about her relationship with Ron? She couldn't help but feel a wave of gratitude, however, that at least one person had thought of her feelings first. "He hasn't even mentioned it actually, but that doesn't matter because I've known for a while that we want different things."

 _(WHAT?! What is she saying right now? That sounds like they are done, or at least on the ropes.)_ He tried to contain the glee he was feeling by keeping his voice slow and steady. "Well, it sounds like you two have got some things to figure out. I hope it works out for the both of you. I best let you get to sending that owl." With that, Draco stepped past her and began down the stairs, a beaming smile bursting from his lips as soon as his face was away from her.

"Draco..." She spoke softly, half-hoping he wouldn't hear her, but his ears were so trained to her voice that that wasn't even a possibility.

He straightened his face as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I just wanted you to know that I've enjoyed these past couple days being on good terms with you. I'm glad you came back this year." She smiled sincerely, and his heart nearly burst.

"Me too, Hermione." He agreed before descending the remainder of the staircase.

When Hermione usually corresponded with Viktor, her letters were long and detailed. Although they were no longer a couple, he was still genuinely interested in everything that was happening in her life. But the note she sent to him regarding Ron was short and to the point.

Viktor,

Ron is interested in filling the keeper position on your team. Please get back to me as soon as possible.

~Hermione

She tied the note to a large black owl, one that looked strong enough to make the trip to and from Romania without a lot of stops, and watched it soar off into the sunset. The sky was a beautiful mix of blue and pink and orange, and she was completely mesmerized. She watched until the sun had sunk completely beneath the horizon. A cool breeze rolled off the black lake, causing her to shiver. She pulled her cloak tightly around her, and hurried back to the castle.

She found Ron and Harry in the cottage sitting room. She casually scanned the room for any sign Draco might be there, and felt her insides flutter when she spotted his school bag perched on the coffee table under the landing.

"Hey Hermione." Ron jumped up to greet her. Harry shot her an aggravated look from the couch, which she easily understood when Ron continued. "Harry and I were just discussing how much better life will be when we get out of this place. Too bad for him, Ginny's got him on such a short leash that he has to finish out the year, or he could join me."

Ron had always enjoyed a Ron-focused point-of-view, but the recognition in the months since the final battle had driven it to a whole new level. Harry and Hermione had done their best to put up with it since he is their best friend, but his arrogance in that moment was too much for Hermione to take. "Ron, we need to talk." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the portal before she lost her nerve. They ended up in the first place Hermione could think of... the Potions' classroom. She wanted to believe that was because her brain simply defaulted to a familiar location, but she knew it was because the dangerously seductive event with Malfoy this morning was still on her mind.

"What the hell, Hermione?" Ron obviously had no clue what had sparked such behavior from her.

She paced in front of him, trying to gather herself for what she needed to do.

"You're kind of freaking me out. Could you please tell me what is going on?" Ron was starting to panic.

"Ron, I've been doing a lot of thinking..." Although she was sure it was what she needed to do, tears licked at the corners of her eyes. The first ones rolled down her cheeks as she faced her best friend.

Ron moved toward her, attempting to wrap her in his arms, but she placed her hand on his chest and shook her head. "Hermione... what is going on?" His voice was desperate.

"For so many years, I waited for you. I loved you, and I think you loved me all that time too, but we just never got on the same page." He tried to speak, but she held up her hand indicating he needed to let her finish. "We were never on the same page until our lives were on the line last year. I should have known then, that if it took literally being at war for us to finally get together, then it wasn't meant to be, but I had waited for so long that I thought we had to at least give us a chance. And I have been. Believe me, Ron, I have been giving it chance after chance after chance, but I always find myself back at the same conclusion. You and I... we are better as friends. I love you, I really do, but its not the kind of love that a lasting relationship can be built upon. Yeah, its enough to have a bit of fun, but its not enough to ever lead to marriage." The tears were coming faster and stronger, and Ron kept trying to cut in, but she forced herself to go on. "I've realized we simply want different things. You enjoy the spotlight. I would even go so far to say you need it. But I can't stand to have my life splattered across the front page of the Daily Prophet. I'm a private person. I don't want photos of myself kissing you or anyone out there for people to see, but you don't seem bothered by that at all." She could tell he was becoming agitated, so she quickly finished. "I want you know that this has nothing to do with how I feel about you as my best friend. I still consider you to be that, but that is all it can ever be."

Ron exploded when it was his turn to speak. "I don't know where any of this is coming from. I thought we were happy! At least I know I have been happy! I did love you all that time. I was just too stupid and afraid to tell you. And now when I am finally about to have everything I've ever wanted, you drop this on me!" He was yelling loud enough for anyone walking by to hear, but thankfully no one had any reason to be near the Potions' room at that time of day.

The fact that he was still making it all about him infuriated Hermione, and she fired back at him with just as much vigor, "Really, Ronald! Can you even hear how self-centered you're being? When YOU are finally about to have everything YOU'VE ever wanted... What about me, HUH? Where do I fit into your plans other than as another box to mark off? Have you ever once considered my feelings?"

"I consider your feelings all the time! Like when I agreed to come back here, or when I went with you to Australia to find your parents. I could have been training this whole time, and probably wouldn't have lost out the Cannons' spot to that prat Cormac, but I chose to be with you."

"Wow. Even when you try to make it about me, it ends up being about you." The tears of sadness had ceased and they were replaced with sheer anger. "I'm in the middle of breaking up with you and all you can think about is that damn spot on the Cannons."

"Oh, I'm sorry for thinking about the future. Did it ever occur to you, that maybe I was so focused on playing professional Quidditch because that's the only chance I have at making a decent living? I've lived with hand-me-downs my entire life. My parents have always struggled to provide for our family. Before you got on that high-horse, did you stop to look at things from where I stood?" It was his turn to let the tears flow; his anger draining into vulnerability.

She hadn't expected anything like that to come out of his mouth. In all honesty, she had never thought about it that way. But his obsession with Quidditch was just one piece of a larger puzzle, and it wasn't even the biggest one. The words didn't change her mind about them being together, but they did soften the delivery. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, before she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He embraced her also, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She squeezed him tightly, before gently answering. "I had never thought of it that way. I know it was hard for you growing up, but you can't think that having money will mean a better life." She wanted to add, look at Draco, but knew bringing their new housemate into it would not help the situation. "A good life isn't about what you have, its about who you spend it with, and I know that you think you'd be happy with me, but you wouldn't be as happy as you can be. I don't want you to wake up some morning a year from now, and feel trapped, and I certainly don't want to feel that way myself."

He pulled away from her just enough to look down into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione, and I don't understand this, but I won't fight you on it."


	19. No Way Out (So Just Enjoy It)

Ron exited quickly, saying he needed time to clear his head. Astronomy wouldn't start for another three hours, leaving Hermione the dilemma of finding a way to kill a lot of time. Her school bag sat next to her on the floor. She was relieved she hadn't been at the cottage long enough to set it down. There was no telling when Ron would head back there, and she didn't want to risk running into him again that night, so going back was not an option. Neither was the library as he would have to pass through it at one point or another. Dinner was still being served, but only for another half hour. The time it would take her to get to the Great Hall would only leave her about ten minutes to eat, and even there, she still ran the risk of bumping into him. The one thing she was certain of was that he wouldn't be returning to the room she was currently occupying anytime soon. It wasn't what she would have chosen, but at least it was quiet, and would provide a good opportunity to go over the Astronomy notes Draco had delivered to her the previous night. She took a seat at the back table, Draco's table, the thought brought a smile to her lips, and pulled out his handwritten notes.

She was impressed with their legibility. Ron and Harry's handwriting was atrocious, so much so in fact, that in their third year, she had had to invent a deciphering spell just to read it. It even earned thirty points for Gryffindor when she shared it with all the professors. The other thing that impressed her was their detail. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had written every single word Professor Sinistra had said. The effort he put into making sure she didn't fall behind touched her. She knew, had it been up to Ron or Harry to bring her notes, she would have certainly been just as well off trying to fill in the blanks in the next lesson. It wouldn't have been that they didn't try. They simply lacked the part of their brains that is able to take good notes.

Draco was surprising Hermione on a daily basis it seemed. She was glad he was different and did enjoy getting to know him, but she couldn't help but feel like there was something she was missing. She knew with absolute certainty that the current Draco was the real Draco. She had always known there was good buried deep inside him, that the cruel persona was just an act. She could see it on his face when he thought no one was looking. His so-called friends probably would have seen it too if they'd cared enough to, but it was obvious to Hermione that they were nothing but vultures staying close to him, hoping to grab a scrap or two of influence from his family's reputation. There were so many times she had wanted to go to him, to reach out, but each time she was close to having built up the nerve, he would due something nasty to her or her friends, and she steeled herself to keep her distance. But this year was different. The longing for something just out of reach was still there in his eyes, but he was softer, approachable, likeable. The hardened shell was gone, leaving only the man Hermione had so often hoped was hiding inside.

She finished reviewing the notes in just over an hour. It was past curfew, so everyone would be in their dorms, leaving the corridors vacant. It had been too long since she'd simply wandered the empty castle, and she decided the movement would do her good. She slung her bag over her shoulder and left the dungeons, unsure where she would end up, knowing only that she needed to end her walk at the Astronomy Tower and avoid any where close to the library.

She found herself on the fifth floor, staring a door she'd walked past nearly every day of her school life, but never had the chance to open... the door to the prefects' bathroom. From the moment she read about them in Hogwarts: A History, she had dreamed of becoming a prefect. Circumstances beyond her control kept that dream from becoming a reality, but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend, now did it? Her heart began thumping rapidly as she stepped forward, hoping the password hadn't changed since Harry had used the tub to solve the riddle of the egg in their fourth year.

"Pine Fresh" she whispered hesitantly. Much to her surprise and delight, the door silently swung open.

When she stepped inside, it was just as she'd always imagined it. True to it's password, it most certainly did smell pine fresh, but also had notes of strawberries, crisp linen and lavender. For a moment, she simply closed her eyes and breathed them all in. The bath was in the center of the room, underneath a brilliant, stained-glass skylight. Fading bubbles were floating on top of the water. Hermione dipper her hand in. It was room temperature. That would never do. She pulled the plug and waited for the water to drain, before turning the taps on full blast. The hotter, the better, in her opinion. When the tub was refilled, she looked around for a private place to change. Although she was alone, she didn't feel quite right undressing out in the open. There were two hallways at the rear of room. She correctly assumed they were the entrances to the respective boys and girls changing rooms. She grabbed a towel off the rack, and proceeded to round the corner out of sight as the main door once again silently opened, leaving her oblivious to the fact she now had company.

Ron returned to the cottage about an hour after Hermione had dragged him out. His voice was hoarse and his eyes showed signs of recent crying. From his seat in the study, Draco could only make out about half of what the ginger said to his best friend and his sister, but it was enough. "Broke up with me... Want different things... Better as friends..." She actually did it! Hermione had broken up with Weasley. Draco wanted to run, immediately from the room, and search for her, but he could not let the boys know he'd just overheard their supposedly private conversation and most certainly not let them see that he was overjoyed about it. He waited until there was a break from their voices to casually emerge from the study.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" Ron shouted. "You could at least give a warning or something. I thought we were alone. This is a private conversation!"

As much as he wanted to make a smart comment, like: "Last I checked I didn't need to announce my presence in my own home." Or, "Well, maybe you should have checked to be sure you were alone before divulging your secrets.", but he reminded himself he was trying to make friends, not enemies with his housemates, so he simply replied: "I was just on my way out." He curtly nodded to Harry and Ginny, who were looking at him apologetically, as he strode to the portal door and out.

Draco began his search for Hermione in the Great Hall. Dinner was still being served, but there were only a handful of students remaining. It only took him one quick once-over the room to see she wasn't there. He searched the library next, and he couldn't help but feel a bit silly that wasn't the first place he looked. After all, it was were she spent most of her free time, and literally two steps from their cottage. It certainly would have saved him a large amount of time spent walking back from the Great Hall. But she wasn't in the library either. _"Think, Draco, think... where else would Hermione go?"_

After nearly an hour of searching, Draco resigned himself to the fact that it was not in the cards for him to find her right then. He would have to settle for seeing her in Astronomy shortly. It didn't make sense, however for him to go back to the cottage, so he went to the one place in the castle that he felt was a worthwhile use of free time.

Draco was surprised to find that the water was actually hot enough for his liking. Usually he'd have to drain the whole thing and start over, but tonight, it was just right. He had been using the prefects' bathroom for the past four years. Snape had thought it would be a nice place to escape the misery of the Slytherin common room. He even had his own password that would lock the door to anyone else until he was done. The near scalding water had always been a good way for him to feel the physical pain needed to release the emotional pain. Many tears had been shed and many screams had pierced the air of his silent sanctuary. But that day, he had nothing to be upset about, rather the opposite. That day, he was there to celebrate. He wasted no time removing his clothing, and dropping into the welcoming water.

Hermione wrapped the towel around her chest and tip-toed over the cold floor. She rounded the corner to the main room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she realized she was not alone. There standing with his hands at his hips, wearing only his navy boxers was the last person and the only person she wanted to see at the moment. She snuck her body back behind the changing room wall, leaving only her head peeking out. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Draco slid his thumbs under his boxer's waistband and slid them off, tossing them on the pile of what had to be the rest of his clothing. She swallowed forcefully, willing herself not to moan in ecstasy.

She had never seen a naked man before, but she was sure the specimen currently standing in front of her had ruined her for any other man on the planet. Every muscle was clearly defined and rippled as he moved. She bit down hard on her lip, wanting with every fiber of her being, to go to him and be wrapped in those strong arms. She turned back into the hallway, pressing her back against the wall and a hand against her mouth, as she heard the splash.

For the first time, she realized she must now remain in the changing room until he was finished. She re-dressed slowly, careful to make no noise. As tempting as it was to continue spying, it was a risk she wasn't willing to take. She couldn't let him know that she'd been there the whole time, so she pulled out her Astronomy notes once again, and studied. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione heard the slap of feet against tile, and she knew Draco had emerged from the water. The footsteps, however, were not staying in the middle of the room by the bath. They were coming her way.

She froze, suddenly questioning whether or not she was actually in the correct changing room. She hadn't really cared if she used the girls or boys room, thus didn't pay attention to the signs. She held her breath as she heard him coming closer and closer, until finally he was at the entrance. _"Right, go right."_ She attempted to communicate to him telepathically. She held her breath as she listened intently for more footsteps. They were getting softer! She was in the girls' room after all. _"Oh, thank Merlin."_ She breathed. She heard him exiting shortly thereafter and return to his waiting clothing. Since the door was silent, she had no idea when or if he had left, therefore she remained in the changing room until she could be certain. Even then, she was cautious, making sure to stay pressed against the walls and peek around every corner.


	20. Together at Last

Draco arrived at the Astronomy Tower twenty minutes early. He was disappointed to find Hermione was not yet there. He was curious to see what kind of a mood she was in since breaking it off with Ron, and since she didn't know that he already knew, he was a bit hopeful that she would see fit to share that information with him personally. If she did, that meant she was starting to view him as friend, someone she could openly talk to, and not be guarded. If she didn't, that meant he still had a lot of work to do to gain her trust. Each second that ticked closer to class time felt like another lost chance to have that conversation. To calm his nerves, Draco pulled out his sketchpad and began drawing the first thing he saw, the large telescope in the center of the room.

Ten minutes later, Professor Sinistra emerged from her office next to the staircase. "Good evening, Mr. Malfoy. Do you know if Miss Granger is planning to join us today?"

"As far as I know, she is, Professor." Draco replied, barely concealing the desperation in his voice.

"I guess she does have a few minutes more, but it is terribly unlike her to arrive with such little time to spare. She's usually at least fifteen minutes early. I hope nothing else has happened to her." Her comment was absent minded and certainly she did not think harm had come to her student, it was simply a figure of speech, but it hit Draco directly in the gut.

He had searched for her before class, and she was no where to be found. "Did I give up looking for her too quickly? She did just break up with Weasley... what if he did something to her? What if she was miserable and distraught and alone somewhere in the castle? What if she regretted her decision and was back at the cottage reconciling with him?..."

He was starting to feel the urge to pack up and go search for her once again when hurried footsteps could be heard coming from the stairwell. "Sorry I'm late Professor," Hermione gasped, as she appeared in the doorway. "I was studying and lost track of time." She was careful to look only at Professor Sinistra as she spoke and made her way to an empty stool. Once settled, she stole a glance at Draco only to immediately regret it. His still dampened hair, loose tie and undone top button caused a flashback of his naked body to dance through her mind. The blood rose to her cheeks and in her hurry to focus on something, anything else, she knocked her inkwell onto the floor.

"Miss Granger. You're a bit out of sorts tonight." Professor Sinistra mused. Hermione was glad she was the most laid back teacher at Hogwarts. "Might we take a few moments for you to get things back in order?"

"Yes, Professor." Hermione managed a weak smile, although the only thing she wanted to do was run out of the room in embarrassment. She moved to get off her seat and clean up the ink, but a simple flick of the Professor's wand left everything as good as new. Hermione nodded to her gratefully, and took great care in laying out the rest of her supplies before indicating she was ready for the lesson to begin.

Draco could only assume Hermione was acting so strangely because of her breakup. He felt disappointed that it was affecting her so much. He knew she would be sad about it, but he had hoped she would view it as a relief rather than regret it. He mentally kicked himself for getting ahead of himself yet again when it came to her. He had hoped that with Weasley out of the way, he'd be able to fill that spot he knew rightfully belonged to him anyway. "Friends, first, Draco. Friends, first." He reminded himself. The remainder of Astronomy was spent in silence, both the students making sure it appeared they were completely focused on Professor Sinistra's lecture on using stars for navigation, when in reality they couldn't get their thoughts off each other.

"I trust you'll be able to pack up without supervision." Professor Sinistra said as a statement not a question, as she swept her office door shut behind her.

Draco stuffed his notes and quill into his bag quickly, but lingered at his desk waiting for Hermione to finish. "We're both going to the same place, so it only makes sense for us to walk together." Draco stated, hoping she would be comfortable with it.

"Yes. I agree." She responded, looking at him for the first time since she'd had the flashback.

The walked side-by-side out the door and down the staircase. "Have you ever been sailing?" Her question caught him off guard.

"No. I haven't. My family was never very fond of big bodies of water." He peeked at her from the corner of his eye when he mentioned his family to see if she had any negative reaction, and was pleasantly surprised to see she had none. "Plus, sailing is far too muggle a thing to do for pure bloods such as them." Draco's hoped the amount of loathing he felt towards his family and their pure-blood-means-everything philosophy came through in his sickened tone.

"Such as them?" She asked quizzically. "Does that mean you don't consider yourself one of them?"

He was glad she had picked up on his subtle hint. "Yeah, it does." He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Hermione, last night in the hospital wing, you told me you know that the person I have been the last seven years is not the real me. You don't know how right you are." He debated telling her the whole truth, but chose to share only a sliver of it that would still fit within the parameters of the Draco Malfoy she knew, and not cross the line into Blake territory. "From the time I was six years old, I spent my summers with Severus. He taught me things about my family that made my skin crawl, but more importantly, he taught me what they believed about blood status was absolute rubbish."

Hermione wasn't sure she properly understood what he was telling her. All she could think of was all the times he had called her mudblood. Why would he do or say that if he didn't believe it? "But, you called me..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word, but there was no doubt what it was. "So many times, you said it. Why would you do that if you didn't feel that way?"

His heart broke. He could see all the hurt that word had inflicted upon her over the years. After all, it was literally carved into her body by his aunt. "The truth is, it was to protect myself. If I had shown any sympathy towards you, even once, I would have been marked as a traitor. That's how serious pure blood families take blood status. And it was to protect you." Her eyes darted to his. "If I hadn't been so cruel to you, my father would have made sure someone else was. I was cruel to you verbally so no one else would be cruel to you physically. I know how it sounds, but that's the way pure blood minds work."

Tears were now pooling in her eyes as she tried to comprehend everything he was confessing. "But I saw the hatred in your eyes."

Draco's posture deflated and he seemed to shrink several inches as he answered. "The hatred you saw was what I felt toward myself for saying it. Every time that word came out of my mouth, it tasted like bile. Many times, I'd soon after find the nearest bathroom and be sick. From the minute I knew you were a muggle born, I've tried to protect you in the only way I knew how."

She tried with all her might to blink back the tears, but they fell anyway. The boy she had always considered her enemy had only been cruel to her to protect her from his family and his family's pure blood friends. "Draco..." Her voice trailed off as she tried to find the right words, but none would come. Instead, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him.

For a moment, he was paralyzed. He'd been waiting to have her in his arms again for so long that he wasn't sure he should commit to it in case it was a dream he'd wake up from as soon as he tried to return her embrace. His heart finally won out, and he placed his arms tenderly around her small frame. Her shoulders shuddered up and down with each breath as she silently sobbed into his cloak. Her body still fit perfectly with his, just as it had when they were eleven. Her arms tightened around him, and her breathing slowed. She nestled her head onto his shoulder.

They remained in their silent embrace for several minutes before Hermione pulled back just far enough to look him in the eye, and spoke. "I understand why you did what you did, and I forgive you. I just wish you hadn't had to go through these last seven years so alone."

It was his turn to have no words, rather he gave her the look that reminded her so much of her muggle friend, Blake. The one that made her feel like if she stopped breathing at that moment, so would he. She snuggled her head back into his chest and knew she'd found where she truly belonged as she softly stated. "I broke up with Ron today." She felt him tense slightly at her admission, but continued. "In the past three months, I've realized we just want different things. He didn't take it very well, but I know eventually he will see it is for the best."

Obviously, Draco was happy about what she had told him, but he couldn't figure out why she chose that exact moment to bring it up. He tried to contain his pleasure as he replied. "I don't doubt that you know what is best for you." He could have said something about how he was sure Ron would come around as well, but really didn't want to bring him into their moment anymore than she already had. Rather he chose to sate his curiosity about why she brought up her break up. "I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but why did you chose this moment to tell me that?"

Much to his displeasure, she pulled back once again. This time, smirking slightly as she caught his eyes with her own. "I can see how this might seem an odd time to bring it up, but I assure you I have good reason." Mischief and passion flashed through her eyes as she went on. "I told you about my break up because I need you to know that this," she placed her hand on her chest and then onto his, "this needs to remain a secret until enough time has passed that Ron doesn't think we are the reason I broke up with him."

The neurons in his brain were firing so rapidly he was sure they were about to short-circuit. She had said 'this' and moved her hand between them, indicating there was something between them. And she had said 'we'. Did she mean we as in we... as in a couple, we? Even if he'd been able to put together an intelligent response, she didn't give him the chance before stretching up to place her lips softly on his. Every attempt to make sense of her words vanished as the woman he loved kissed him for the first time. His mouth melted onto hers. It was unlike the passionate, hungry kiss they had shared the previous morning that had been impulsive and fueled by lust. This kiss was simpler, but held more meaning than any kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Hermione broke away, returning her head to his shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around his waist once again. Draco placed a kiss on the top of her head before resting his chin there. A single tear of joy escaped down his cheek. In that moment, he had everything he'd ever dreamed of, and he willed it to never end. "I feel like I'm dreaming." He breathed.

She responded by snuggling closer and saying, "You're not the only one... Logically, I can't explain this. It makes absolutely no reasonable sense after everything that's gone on between us. Despite my brain saying don't trust it, my heart knows this is right. It feels natural, like we should have been together all along."

"Hermione?" His voice felt like home to her.

"Hmmm..." she answered.

It was his turn to pull back so he could look into her eyes. "Kiss me again." It was a command, but his voice was desperate... like he was begging.

She nodded, but took her time following through, choosing to first mentally capture every detail of the way he was lovingly looking down at her. She placed a hand on each side of his face. He quivered at her touch. The distance between them so short, yet her lips so far away. He almost rushed forward to claim them, but resisted knowing it would be a far better payoff if he waited for her to be the initiator. His breath caught in his throat as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Kiss me." He repeated, his voice shaking with desire.

She slid her hands into his hair, resting her upper arms upon his shoulders. Every move she made brought them closer together. She could feel his heart pounding, as she was sure he felt hers. Her breath caressed his mouth. His blood throbbed through every vein, anticipating her contact. Then it happened. Her lips met his, and all control was lost. Their tongues tangled expertly around one another. Her hands clutched wildly at his platinum hair. He could feel himself swelling, but he didn't pull away, rather wrapped his arms around her more tightly. She moaned lustfully as she felt his hardened manhood digging into her.

She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his hungry lips, and he didn't hesitate to devour it. Licking the length from her collarbone to jawline. Bursts of pleasure rolled from her lips. In one motion, her lifted her and spun them, pressing her against the stone wall. The warmth and wetness of her arousal pulsed between her legs as she locked them around his waist. Draco groaned in ecstasy as their mouths came together once again. He pressed both his hands against the wall on either side of her, pinning her to the wall with his body.

She clawed at the back of his robes, wishing they were out of the way. He bit down on his lip as she trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He whimpered as her tongue flicked the hollow of his collar bone, and his knees buckled. He recovered just in time to keep them both from falling, but the start had caused Hermione to instinctively drop her feet to the floor.

"I think I've found your weak spot." She teased, tracing the hollow with her tongue once more. Again, he knees buckled and an involuntary gasp escaped his mouth. "Aha... I have!" She exclaimed, half-giggling.

"Now that's not-" He was cut off by her lips on his. "Fair..." he forced his words out in between her barrage of kisses. "You" -kiss- "know" -kiss- "my" -kiss- "weakness" -kiss- "but I" -kiss- "don't" -kiss- "know" -kiss- "yours".

"And you won't, if I have anything to say about it." Hermione chuckled, ending her 'assault.' She gave him one last peck on the cheek before turning to retrieve her school bag from the floor. "We should get back. I'm sure we'll need to be well rested if we are to put on a convincing charade that nothing is going on between us tomorrow."

Draco reluctantly followed suit and grabbed his bag as well. She was right. Even with his twelve years' experience of putting on an act, pretending not to be with her now that he finally was would be the most difficult thing he could imagine. He snuck one more lingering kiss before they started the walk back to the library portal. They moved in comfortable silence, their fingers just barely intertwined.


	21. Friendship Must Come First

"Draco..." Hermione waved her hand up and down in front of his face. "Yoohoo, earth to Draco."

"Huh? What?" Draco shook his head, and the daydream of them being together vanished. "Sorry, I must have tuned out for a moment. What did you say?"

Hermione couldn't hide her amusement as she repeated, "I asked if you'd ever been sailing. Then you went to another planet."

"Oh, yeah." He continued walking as he answered her, in reality this time. "No. I've never been. My family is not very fond of large bodies of water, my father especially." From the corner of his eye, he saw her grimace at the mention of his father, but he continued. "Plus, sailing is considered to be far too muggle a thing for purebloods like them to be doing."

She was a bit taken back by the hatred in his tone of voice. She'd only ever heard him speak with such contempt when he was calling her mudblood or insulting Ron and Harry in some way. To hear him speak that way about his family was surprising. Then she realized something else... he'd used the classifier 'like them'. He could have just said 'its far too muggle a thing for purebloods to be doing', but he added those two extra words. Why? "Wait, what do you mean when you say 'like them'?"

"I mean those who believe blood status matters." He was pleased their conversation was following similar lines to his fantasy, but he wouldn't allow his hopes to rise.

She hoped he was saying what she thought he was saying, but she needed to be sure. "But you've always made such a big deal about blood status yourself." He could hear the pain in her voice, as she continued. "I mean, you always called me..." Her voice trailed off. She was unable to bring herself to say the word that had literally cut her so deeply. She stopped walking and turned to face him as she asked, "Why would you do that if you didn't care about blood status."

The pain behind her question broke his heart, just as it had in his daydream. "The truth is, it was to protect myself. If I had shown any sympathy toward you, even once, I would have been marked as a traitor. That's how seriously pureblood families take blood status." Her feelings softened, as she began to comprehend what kind of life Draco had grown up with. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he continued, "And it was to protect you." Her eyes darted to his, questioning how and why he would have been protecting her by being so nasty all those years. "You see, if I hadn't been so cruel to you, my father would have made sure someone else was. I was cruel to you verbally so no one else would be cruel to you physically. I know it sounds terrible, but that is the way pureblood minds' work."

She was having a hard time computing what she'd just heard. "But I saw the hatred in your eyes every time you said it or something like it."

He sighed, and his shoulders slumped, as if in defeat, as he answered, "The hatred you saw was what I felt toward myself for saying such things. Every time _that_ word came out of my mouth, it tasted like bile. Many times, I'd soon after find the nearest bathroom and be sick."

Tears were trying to flood her eyes, "So all this time, every cruel word and sneer, every taunt and torment was done to protect me?"

"Yes." He hoped she would be as accepting as daydream Hermione had been. "From the moment I knew you were a muggle born, I've been trying to protect you in the only way I knew how."

She was able to understand the logistics of how his 'protection' had worked, but she was struggling to understand the reasoning. "Why, why did you feel the need to protect me?"

There it was. She had hit him in the one place he couldn't be fully honest, so he bent the truth just a bit. "It was because you reminded me of a muggle girl I once knew."

She was perplexed. "I don't understand. How did you know any muggles before coming to Hogwarts? I can't believe your parents would have allowed that."

"They didn't, exactly." He flashed her his signature smirk, knowing he was about to blow her mind. "It was Severus who introduced me to the muggle world. When I was six years old, he suggested to my father that I receive private tutoring, from him of course, every summer. What my father didn't know was that he wasn't preparing me to join Voldemort when he returned, he was preparing me to fight against him. The first lesson was to see muggles as equals. I struggled with that, even after Severus told me about his relationship with Lily. It wasn't until a muggle girl and her family moved in next door that I was able to understand what he was trying to teach me."

Hermione's eyes were wide in disbelief. Draco knew about Lily, and he'd been working with Snape the entire time. "My brain feels like it is about to explode."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. It felt good to get the truth out, even if it was only half the truth. "I can understand that. Its a lot to take in."

"So you've been working with Snape... this whole time?" Her voice was a mix of shock and admiration.

"Yes. Only Dumbledore, Severus and myself knew the truth, right up to the final battle. Professor McGonagall knows now because Snape made sure to leave his memories where only she'd find them."

Hermione shook her head to clear it. "So I was right." He looked at her in confusion. "I was right last night when I said I thought this year's you was the real you."

He laughed. "Yes, I guess you were. Not that you being right is surprising." The light left her face, and her eyes dropped to the floor. Draco worried that he'd upset her by implying she was a know-it-all. "Hermione, I didn't mean to offend you... its just that you always have the answers, and-"

She cut him off, but her voice was strained as she fought back tears. "No, no... its not that. I know you didn't mean anything by that, it was a simple, friendly joke."

He was relieved he hadn't offended her, but had no clue why she was suddenly in tears. "Then what is it? Why are you crying?"

"Its because of you. You've had to go through the last seven years of your life, having only two people who knew and cared about the real you. I just wish you hadn't had to be so alone." She wiped her cheeks with her robe.

It was his turn to get choked up. _She_ was crying for _him_. Not because of something he said or did to her, but because she was upset that he'd been so alienated. He was able to keep his tears from falling, but his shaking voice revealed how much he was touched by her concern. "What is done is done. I can't say it was easy, but Voldemort being defeated, getting to be the real me now and having the chance to make genuine friends makes everything worth it."

She stared into his silver eyes and felt a sense of peace unlike any she'd known since spending lazy summer afternoons under the giant oak tree with her best friend, Blake. She was surprised how often Draco reminded her of him. She smiled kindly at him as she said, "The real you is someone I look forward to being friends with."

Draco felt his heart swell. She couldn't know how important those words were to him. She had no way of knowing that the only person he really cared to have on his side was her. "Thank you, Hermione."

She caught him off guard when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "You're not alone anymore, Draco."

He hesitated a moment before returning her embrace. He was unable to contain his emotion as he replied, "You have no idea how much that means to me."

It felt right to have her in his arms again after seven years of being forced to keep his distance, so it took every ounce of strength he had to release her, rather than cling to her, as she pulled away.

They walked in silence for several minutes before Hermione shyly revealed, "I broke up with Ron today."

Draco tried to act surprised and at the same time conceal his happiness as he replied, "What happened?"

She glanced sideways at him. "Oh, nothing in particular. I just came to terms with the fact that we will always want different things. He didn't take it very well, but I hope, eventually, he will understand it is for the best." She sounded sad yet relieved.

"Breaking up isn't easy, but I'm sure you know what is right for you." He encouraged.

"I do know." She nodded her head as if to assure herself. "The worst part is all the time I wasted trying to make myself feel something that just wasn't there. We are so good as friends, it would have been better if we'd never gone down the relationship road. I just hope someday we can get back to where we were before." Talking with Draco was comfortable. She enjoyed the way he simply let her speak, without trying to interject his thoughts or opinions. Ron was always talking over her and adding his two cents to every single thought she had. Draco, however, just listened, and when he responded it was thoughtful and supportive, unlike the but-how-is-this-going-to-affect-me comebacks she got from Ron.

"If he's got any sense at all, he will realize that being friends with you is far better than having no relationship with you at all." Draco was speaking of Ron, but thinking of himself. If it was a choice between being her friend and being her nothing, he would certainly choose being her friend.

His statement caught her off guard. She couldn't help but feel like he was no longer talking just about Ron, and heat rose in her cheeks. "Thanks, Draco. That means a lot to me."

They arrived at the library and, Hermione felt a knot tighten in her stomach. For the first time since she'd broken up with him, she might actually have to come face-to-face with Ron. Her pace slowed, and Draco noticed immediately. "Is everything okay?"

She grinned nervously at him. "Its just... I haven't seen him since, _earlier_. I have no idea what state of mind he'll be in. I hadn't thought of how awkward it would be to have to share the cottage with him now."

Draco tried to remain positive, but knew as well as she did that his forthcoming statement was wishful thinking. "Maybe he's already asleep, and you won't have to see him tonight."

"No. I know Ron, and he'll have waited up. He's not one to simply let something go without the chance to say his piece." Her voice gave away her exhaustion.

"Would you like me to go in first?... You know, provide him with a different target?" The smile he gave her was meant to be friendly, but it made Hermione's insides quiver. _"Why does he have to be so sexy?"_

She managed a weak grin as she answered. "While I appreciate your offer, I have to face him sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner."

He gave her an understanding nod as he stepped aside, motioning with his arm for her to go ahead. "Well, then, I'll be right behind you."

It was Harry, not Ron, who was waiting for them in the sitting room when they came through the portal. "Harry. What are you doing up?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"Ron made it impossible not to be." He answered, obviously annoyed. "He's been storming around this place for the last hour wondering what was taking you so long to get back here."

Hermione suddenly felt an odd sense of guilt. It had taken longer than usual to get back because she and Draco were having a pleasant conversation. She wasn't sure if the guilt was because it took so long or because she had been enjoying a nice time with Draco, but she immediately felt the need to defend herself. "Its a long way from the Astronomy Tower, and we weren't in any rush-" She inadvertently included Draco in her explanation by saying 'we', which made him grin to himself.

"Woah, Hermione." Harry waved his hands in front of his chest to signal her to stop. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

She breathed out heavily. "You're right. Sorry." She shook her head slightly to clear it. "So where is Ron then?" She asked, looking around the cottage.

"He portalled out of here about five minutes ago. Said he was going to find you. I can only assume that means he went to the Astronomy Tower."

"He's such an arse sometimes." Hermione stated to no one in particular. "Always thinking of himself. Did it ever once occur to him that I'm not interested in having it out with him tonight?"

Harry did not want to get in the middle of friends' break up, but was quick to defend Ron before Hermione got too worked up over his impulsive behavior. "Don't be too hard on him, Hermione." Harry shot a why-are-you-still-here look to Draco before dropping his voice, and pulling Hermione close enough so only she could hear before continuing, "He spent at least three full hours crying to Ginny and me about you breaking up with him. He really is heart broken."

Draco got Harry's hint, and began walking to the stairs, but not before Hermione caught his eyes and mouthed, "Good night." He tipped his head to acknowledge her and proceeded to his room. Hermione, then, turned her attention to her best friend, "Harry, I know Ron is having a hard time with me breaking up with him, but it is for the best. I've come to realize that what I feel for him will never be anything more than friendly love. We are too different, and I don't want our friendship to be lost because we waited too long to acknowledge that."

"I understand, Hermione, trust me, I do, but Ron doesn't. All he wants is for you to hear him out." The desperation in Harry's voice revealed how much he just wanted things between his two best friends to be back to normal so he could stop being the middle-man.

"Hear him out? For what? Its not going to change anything. I know what is right for me, Harry, and it isn't Ron. At least not as a boyfriend. You and he have been my best friends for seven years. Why can't we just go back to that?" She was aggravated, feeling like Harry was taking sides.

Harry was equally aggravated. "Oh, come on... You know full well why we can't just go back. Once something has changed, it will never again be exactly as it was. You wanted to be with him for so long. I watched you agonize over his relationship with Lavender. You loved him. I know you did. And I know he loves you, even if he doesn't show it in the way you would like."

Harry's last words made something crystal clear for Hermione. Up to that point, she had been telling herself and everyone else that she'd broken up with Ron because they wanted different things, and that was true, but even deeper than that, she now understood that someone had shown her love in the way she needed, and that was the standard to which she was holding Ron, to which she would hold everyone, the only standard she would accept. "You're right Harry. I know he loves me, but the truth is, I can't settle for the love he is capable of." She sank down to the couch, and Harry followed suit. "There is something you don't know about me. Before I came to Hogwarts, I had a best friend. His name was Blake. My parents and I moved in next door to his summer home when I was six. Now... I know how this is going to sound since we were only eleven at the time, but we planned to be married one day. The way he loved me was complete. It left nothing to be desired. Ron can't give me that, and its not because he loves in the wrong way. Its just not the right way for me."

Harry sat in stunned silence, looking at the table, trying to make sense of what she'd just told him. "Why have you never mentioned this Blake before?" He asked, turning to face her.

Hermione's gaze dropped to her lap, obviously hurting inside. Anguish filled her voice as she answered, "Because it is too painful. When I came here first year, you know how hard it was for me to make friends. Well, that was how it was for me back in the muggle world too. Even as a toddler, I was too mature for children my own age. I preferred to be curled up under a tree with a good book while all the other kids were running around the playground. But Blake was different too. We were the same." Tears trickled down her cheeks, and Harry held her hand, encouraging her to go on. "For six summers, we spent all our time together. Despite my parents warnings, I even showed him my magical abilities, and he didn't get scared away. He loved me and accepted me without reservations. I didn't have to make an effort for him to notice me. He knew all of my favorite things because he cared enough to pay attention not because he asked and waited for me to tell him. That's the kind of love I need, Harry."

"So, what happened?" Harry asked tentatively.

She looked at him with tears still pooling in her eyes. "When I went home after first year, my parents told me they'd received a letter from his father saying they wouldn't be coming to their summer home anymore, and that it would be easiest for Blake if we simply cut ties altogether. We never heard from them again."

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders.

She snuffed and wiped her eyes and nose on the back of her sleeve. "Thanks, Harry, but please tell me you understand why it wouldn't be fair for me to drag things out with Ron."

"I do, but I don't know if the truth will make things any easier for Ron." He was torn knowing what was best for one of his best friends was what would hurt the other one the most.

"I know he's hurting right now, but I have to do what is best for me." Her mind, and more importantly her heart, was made up.

"I will support you however I can, but this puts me in a very uncomfortable position."

"I know, Harry, and I am sorry about that, but I hope you know that your friendship and support mean everything to me." She broke away from his embrace to look him the eyes. "Really. I have accepted the possibility that I won't ever get Ron back as the friend I once had, but I couldn't bear to lose you too."

"You won't, Hermione. I promise." He squeezed her hand as if to seal his word.

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Harry." She rose from the couch as she continued, "I really can't deal with Ron right now, so I'm going to my room before he gets back. Are you going to wait for him?"

"Yeah, I think that's best. I'll let him know you'll talk to him tomorrow." He wasn't asking her if she'd have the needed conversation with Ron, he was telling her.

"Ok. Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione."


	22. Parting on Good Terms

Frenzied tapping woke Hermione. She blinked herself awake to see the tawny owl she'd sent Viktor the day before on her window sill. Stumbling her way across the room, dragging the bed covers she had clumsily wrapped around herself, she grumbled, "I'm coming!" The tapping continued until she nudged the window open, allowing him and a cold breeze to enter. He stuck out his leg, and waited for her to remove the rolled parchment. She happily obliged, eager to read Viktor's response. The owl chirped loudly at her for neglecting to give him any treats. Hermione looked at him apologetically and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I have nothing right now, but I promise to come to the owlery this afternoon and make it up to you." He shook his feathers in a show of annoyance before swooping back out the window, which Hermione quickly pulled shut behind him. She settled herself into the middle of the bed and read:

Hermione,

As always, I was pleased to hear from you. Your letter could not have come at a better time. Our keeper was injured in a match last week, and we have no replacement. My teammates all agree Ron would be a good solution. Please extend our invitation for him to join us as soon as possible.

~Viktor

That was it then. Ron would get the chance to live out his dream of playing professional quidditch, and he would be leaving Hogwarts for good, probably within a matter of hours. A large part of her would miss seeing him everyday, but mainly she was happy for him. She also hoped the news would override any urge he had to try and win her back.

The sun was just peeking through her window, leaving her no option of going back to sleep, so she gathered her bathing essentials, and slipped into the bathroom. She locked the door leading to Ron's room, just in case, before disrobing. The hot water and bath salts eased tension she hadn't realized she was carrying. It was exactly what she needed to clear her mind of everything that had happened since coming back to school, and what needed to happen yet that day.

Her relaxation was so complete she nearly jumped out of the tub when she heard a soft knock coming from Ron's door. "Hermione?... When you're done... no rush, but when you're done... I'd like to have a shower." His voice was raspy, confirming Harry's claim that he'd been crying the night before. In fact, it sounded as if he still might be.

Hermione hated that she was the source of his sadness, but couldn't let his emotional reactions sway her resolve. She tried to sound compassionate as she answered, "I'm nearly done. I'll give you a knock when I'm finished." He didn't respond, but she heard footsteps retreating into his room, presumably back to the bed.

Rather than getting out immediately, she remained lying in the tub as the water drained. Only after the finals drops swirled into the drain did she climb out. She tucked the towel around her and gave Ron the signal, then hurried to her room.

Both showers were running when Hermione exited her room. The cottage below was empty. She thought for a moment about sneaking out in order to avoid Ron again, but knew it would only make things worse. He already knew she was up and that she was there. Plus, now that she had Viktor's news in her back pocket, hopefully the conversation would be less uncomfortable.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and wrote 1 dozen eggs, cheddar cheese, mushrooms, green peppers and bacon on the parchment. A moment later, all the ingredients for her favorite omelet appeared on the counter. Cooking was a hobby that completely relaxed her. As she placed the worn skillet on the burner, she breathed out all the dread she felt about the inevitable confrontation with Ron. The familiar sizzle of bacon hitting hot pan felt like home, warming Hermione from the inside out.

"Don't tell me you're trying to show me up, Granger." His voice startled her, and her head jerked up to see him leaning against the banister, watching her.

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she teased, "You didn't think you're the only one who knows their way around a kitchen, now did you, Malfoy?"

He made his way down the stairs as he replied, "I kind of hoped that was the case. At least then, there would have been two things at which I could beat you without too much effort." His eyes cut through her as he took a seat at the counter. "But, nooooo. Of course you can cook." He sighed in mock exasperation. "Just don't tell me you learned how to fly over the summer."

She chuckled, but didn't look up from the cutting board where she was chopping green peppers. "Nope. Flying is all you. I can guarantee... you will always be better than me on a broom."

A door creaked open at the top of the stairs, and Hermione once again remembered the conversation she did not want to have, but her eyes drifted up to meet Ron's anyway. "Good morning, Ron."

"Good morning, Hermione." His voice cracked and she had to look away. "Malfoy." Ron acknowledged their housemate, but could manage nothing more for him.

"Ron." The blonde's greeting mirrored the one he had received. Draco knew his presence was hard enough for Ron to handle, he didn't want to make it any worse, by trying to engage in any small talk.

Hermione continued chopping and stirring, hoping Ron would simply have a seat and save their personal business for later, but it was obvious he had waited as long as he could physically stand to wait. "Can we talk?"

She could feel him standing next to her, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. Rather, she glanced, desperately at Draco, careful to do so under her lashes so Ron wouldn't notice. Without saying word, he knew what she was asking. He took her place at the skillet while she led Ron out of the room.

Hermione walked straight through the study and into the replica common room. There was no fire, so it was colder than the rest of the cottage, but she was too focused on what she needed to say and do to notice. Rather than sit and get comfortable, she remained standing, turning to face her best friend only when she was in the center of the room. Tears poured silently down his cheeks. All her instincts told her to go hold him, but she knew that he would interpret that incorrectly, so she stood firm, her arms cross in front of her.

"Hermione, I..." He couldn't finish. A look of desperation and confusion swam in his eyes, pleading with her to give him another chance.

It broke her heart to see him in such a condition, but she couldn't allow his emotions to get the better of her. Taking him back would only cause more pain down the road. She searched for the right words to get through to him. "Ron... I know this is hard for you to understand, but it is for the best. If we let this relationship continue, we'd end up resenting each other eventually, and I couldn't live with that. I care too much for our friendship to let that happen."

"But I love you, Hermione." His voice was raised. He wasn't trying to shout, but his emotional state didn't allow him to speak in a normal tone. "I thought you loved me too!"

"I do love you, but not in the way you want me to. I love you the same way I've always loved you... as my best friend. There was a time when I thought it was more than that, but its never been enough more." The words weren't coming out right, and she could tell they were hurting him more, rather than making things clear.

"We can get there." He walked toward her, stopping at arms' length. "I know we can. If we just give it some more time..."

"No, Ron. The only thing time will do is make this harder. The longer we indulge the fantasy, the more painful it will be when we have to face reality." She was resolute. "Please try to see that."

"Is it me? Is it something I did? I'll change. Just tell me, and I'll change!"

"That's just it. I don't want you to change. I love you, as my friend, just the way you are. But I need something else from the man I am going to marry. I'm not interested in dating just for the sake of dating or having a good time. I am looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with. Someone who doesn't have to change to give me what I need." After her hurtful honesty, she softened. "You deserve the same. You deserve someone who accepts you and loves you for exactly who you are. You are an amazing man. You're kind and brave and loyal and funny, and I love all those things about you, but when it comes to what we want out of life, our paths are too different. You thrive in the spotlight, and I can't stand it. You're motivated by awards and acknowledgements, and I would rather just do what needs to be done regardless of who sees it or notices it. Neither of these paths are wrong, they just aren't close to each other."

His sobbing had slowed and he raised his head to look at her. In her eyes, he saw love, but she was right... it wasn't the kind of love he saw when his parents looked at each other, or even when Harry and Ginny looked at each other. For the first time, he understood what she had been trying to tell him. It hurt because he didn't feel the same way, but he could never ask her to change for him. "I understand, Hermione. I'm not in the same place as you on this, but I understand what you are saying."

A relieved but reserved smile spread across her face. "I'll always think of you as my best friend. This doesn't change that. I hope you feel the same."

"I don't know how I feel, to be honest. I need some time to work through what _we_ will look like now. I know that I don't want to lose you, but I'm not sure I can go back to the way we were."

She appreciated his honesty. "That's fair. I'll leave the next move up to you, just know I'm here for you whenever you want or need me to be."

"Ok." He nodded his head absentmindedly, while staring at the floor.

Hermione clutched the note from Viktor in her pocket, unsure if this would be the right time to bring it up, finally deciding it could only make things easier for him. "Ron?"

He looked up at her, "Yeah, Hermione?"

"There's one other thing... I got a response from Viktor this morning." She handed him the parchment.

His eyes widened as he read. "Is this for real?"

"Yes. The Bulgarian team wants you." She smiled, genuinely happy for him.

His excitement was only slightly dimmed by their previous conversation as he said, "I guess everything worked out how it was supposed to, then. Long-distance relationships never work anyway."

"I guess so." She nodded.

They stood in silence, the portraits all politely pretending to be asleep, although Hermione was sure she saw Fred peek at them several times. "I assume you'll be informing Professor McGonagall of your intention to leave school."

"Yeah, yeah..." His mind was racing, going over all he had to do in such a short amount of time. "They want me to come as soon as possible..." He looked at Hermione, suddenly realizing these would be his last moments at Hogwarts. "I thought I was ready to leave, but now that its actually happening, I think I'm going to miss this place."

"As it will miss you, Mr. Weasley." The former headmaster's voice caught them off guard. He was smiling at them over his spectacles. "But Hogwarts is simply a stepping stone on the path of your life. You are intended for greater things. And you are ready to achieve them."

Ron beamed at the aged wizard's portrait. "Thank you, Professor." Excitement radiated from him, his failed relationship fading quickly into the midst of future possibilities.

"But, Miss Granger is correct." Dumbledore's knowing voice, once again, permeated the room. "You'd better tell Minerva sooner rather than later. She'll not be happy if students other than your housemates know before she does."

"I'll go right now." Ron seemed to have forgotten Hermione was even in the room with him as he charged out.

"Miss Granger," Hermione could tell from the change in his tone that he was about to ask something he already knew the answer to.

"Yes, Professor."

"How are things between you and Mr. Malfoy?" His eyes twinkled knowingly.

"I have a feeling you know exactly how things are." Her answer was met with a mischievous grin. "Since the day I stepped foot in this castle, no event has occurred of which you were not aware. However, I am happy to answer your question in case this single incident slipped your ever vigilant eye. Last night, Draco told me of his alliance with Professor Snape, and we are on friendly terms."

"I'm glad to hear that, my dear. Glad indeed." He winked at her as she bid him good day.

Hermione's stomach growled as she walked through the study, reminding her of the omelet she never got to eat. Harry and Draco were sitting at the counter, engaged in what seemed to be a pleasant conversation. It made her smile to see them getting on so well. Neither of them noticed her enter the room, and they both jumped when she spoke just inches behind them. "Is there any left for me?"

"For heaven's sake, Hermione. Its not nice to sneak up on people like that." Harry stammered.

"Yeah, that's the second time in three days you've nearly given me a heart attack." Draco added.

"Apparently you're just an easy target." Hermione teased, playfully nudging his shoulder. Her casual touch sent shivers through his body. Their eyes connected and they got lost in each other. Hermione shook free, turning her gaze to examine the kitchen counter, "So did you save me some food, or not?" hoping Harry hadn't noticed the moment of intensity between her and Draco.

"We didn't know how long you'd be, so we just left enough ingredients to make another omelet rather than have one for you sitting out and getting cold." Draco replied, careful to avoid looking at either of his housemates.

"Thanks." Hermione entered the kitchen, and began preparing herself breakfast once again.

"Ron rushed out of here in a hurry, said something about needing to meet with McGonagall." Harry tread lightly, hoping she would feel comfortable discussing the situation in front of Draco.

She stopped chopping and looked to her best friend. "Yeah. I got a response from Viktor. They want him on the team. He'll be leaving for Bulgaria today, most likely." Her eyes dropped back to the cutting board.

"So, the two of you are good, then?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes." She couldn't fully hide the twinge of pain in her voice as she continued, "as soon as he heard about Viktor's offer, his mood brightened." Breaking up was what she'd wanted, but that didn't make it hurt any less when Ron so easily moved on.


	23. Moving Forward and A Revelation

"So," Hermione was desperate to change the subject. "What were you two discussing before I came in?"

It was Harry who eagerly answered, "Actually, we were talking about finding time to get some flying in. McGonagall said we can't play for the house teams, but she didn't say anything about not using the pitch for recreation."

Draco nodded in agreement, careful to make eye contact with her only briefly. "Its been ages since I was on a broom just for fun. We're thinking today after Care of Magical Creatures would work."

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Hermione answered, pleasantly surprised they were getting along. She smiled to herself as she thought of the three of them spending the rest of the year in the cottage as friends rather than enemies or adversaries. "I have to admit, its nice that you two are getting on so well. It takes a lot of stress off my mind. I wasn't looking forward to an entire year of tension."

Harry smiled at his best friend, but addressed his response to their former enemy. "I'm not gonna lie... it will take a lot of getting used to, but I am ready to move forward. How about you, Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed hard, trying to conceal the emotion Harry's statement fueled in him. "Yes. Thank you, Potter. Moving forward is more than I had hoped for and certainly more than I deserve."

Hermione wanted to blurt the truth about Draco to Harry, but knew that was something he was entitled to do in his own time. Instead she stated, "Then its settled, this year will be a fresh start."

The three eighth years walked through the portal one after another right as class was scheduled to begin. They all agreed immediate access to their classrooms was ranked among the top five perks of their unique living arrangements. Also on the list were: the kitchen parchment, privacy from curious underclassmen, not having to share sleeping quarters and the portraits of their deceased loved ones. Although he would never admit it, Harry had spent his nights sleeping in the common room under the watchful eyes of his parents.

The scratch of chalk against blackboard began before they'd had the chance to take their seats.

 _Good morning, Eighth years._

 _As I understand it, Mr. Weasley will no longer be joining us due to his invitation to play quidditch for the Bulgarian National Team. His departure has left us with quite a conundrum. Individuals or partners, not threesomes are preferable for working on potions, thus the remainder of the year, you will be completing your assignments independently._

 _(Mr. Potter, I can't imagine your work declining due to this change, as I am certain it is impossible to do worse than that disaster you and Mr. Weasley turned in yesterday.)_

 _I may at some point begin assigning different potions to each of you, however for the time being you will all be brewing the same._

 _Today's potion is: Skele-Gro it can be found on page 173 in your textbooks. You are welcome to talk things over with each other, but I expect each of you to brew your own batch. Good Luck and Happy Brewing._

 _~Professor H. Slughorn_

 _P.S. ... Mr. Malfoy & Miss Granger, as brilliantly as Mr. Potter & Mr. Weasley failed at the PASEO IDEAL, you two excelled. Well Done._

"Well, that's just great." Harry muttered, causing Draco and Hermione to chuckle.

"Don't get too beat up over it, Harry." Hermione chided. "Its still early in the year, and I'm sure you'll be able to redeem yourself. Plus, with the way Ron was acting yesterday, its a miracle the potion didn't blow up in your faces."

"Let's just get to work." Harry said, choosing a cauldron, obviously still irritated.

The skele-gro took only an hour to brew, and the trio found themselves with plenty of free time before Care of Magical Creatures. They all agreed to make the best of the pleasant weather while it lasted, but didn't want to run the risk of bumping into any other students.

"I'm pretty sure our cottage has some sort of invisibility boundary," Hermione offered. "Why don't we go back there. We can have tea on the front porch."

Harry and Draco looked at each other incredulously. "Ummm... Hermione. Just this morning, we decided friendship is an option. I don't think we're at the having-tea-on-the-porch stage yet." Harry chuckled.

Hermione blushed, realizing Harry was right of course and that she had gotten a bit ahead of herself. "Well, we could still go to the cottage. The front garden has a great view of the lake."

The boys silently consulted each other and shrugged in agreement. "The cottage it is." Draco stated.

The threesome leisurely made their way back to the library, so accustomed to the corridors that none of them felt the need to monitor their route. What they hadn't known was that the corridor they were used to taking from the dungeon to the library had been severely damaged in the battle, so much so that during reconstruction it had been removed altogether. The three eighth years thus found themselves staring at a brick wall. They were lost. The irony smacked them square in their faces and and they simultaneously burst into laughter.

"Oh, this is rich," Hermione choked out. "Hogwarts' three oldest, most experienced students are lost inside the castle walls."

When their laughter died out, they agreed no one must ever know what had just happened and that backtracking was the smartest plan, but since none of them had been paying attention, they couldn't even do that properly. The wandered in this new, unfamiliar section of the castle for nearly half an hour before recognizing a gargoyle statue that marked the corridor leading from the dungeons to the Great Hall.

"Finally!" Harry exclaimed.

"So much for our free time." Draco added. "Thanks to that little detour, we're going to be lucky if we make it to Hagrid's on time."

"Well, I for one, am not interested in being late." Hermione shouted as she darted ahead of the boys who wasted no time following her lead.

They arrived at Hagrid's hut, breathless, but with a minute to spare. The half-giant gave them a curious look as he exited his home. "What in ther world's gotten in ter you three?"

The classmates shot we-promised-it-would-be-our-secret-looks at one another. It was Harry who finally answered. "We just thought it'd be nice to have a bit of exercise on our way down here. You know, work out the old lungs and such."

Draco and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement as Hagrid's gaze scanned each of them quizically. "Whate'er you say. I've ne'er been much for exercisin' meself, but good for yers." He turned his back to them, and they all breathed sighs of relief. "Anyone o' yers want ter guess what you'll be doin' today?" His smile reached from ear to ear as he held up a large brown sack, that appeared to be getting beaten up from the inside.

It wasn't that Hermione wanted to answer necessarily, it was more like she couldn't help herself. When a professor asked her a question, she was compelled to give a response. "Cornish Pixies."

Harry and Draco were able to pick up on her tone of annoyance, but it didn't seem to register with Hagrid as he cheered, "Right you are, 'Ermione. I caught this band o' pixies tryin' ter sneak in ter the castle last night. They need to be right dealt with... relocated deep in ter the forest."

Draco and Harry exchanged nervous glances as they remembered the last time they ventured into the forest on a mission with Hagrid. It was a time neither of them would likely forget as it had brought them face-to-face with a barely alive Voldemort. Certainly this would not prove as dangerous, but one never did know when it came to the groundskeeper as he was prone to fancying creatures most witches and wizards avoided with good reason. The boys hadn't noticed they'd been left behind until Hagrid's booming voice called to them from several meters into the forest. "Are you two plannin' ter make Miss 'Ermione and I do all ther work?"

"No," Harry answered. "We're coming." He lowered his voice as he added, just for Draco to hear, "Medicating Pygmy Puffs doesn't seem so bad now."

The mission was more or less a success. They reached Hagrid's preferred release point with no setbacks, and it was looking like they'd be having themselves another short class period. But the pixies had other ideas. As soon as Hagrid released his hold on the bag, the air was full of tiny, angry bodies, using anything and everything they could find to inflict pain upon those who had imprisoned them. It took the four of them an hour to calm the flying buggers down. All of their faces and arms were covered in scratches and Hermione was certain she'd be picking sticks and pebbles from her hair for weeks. When the students emerged from the forest, all any of them wanted to do was retreat to their cottage to clean up.

For the first time since he had gone, Hermione truly felt Ron's absence, and while it didn't feel right for her to say it out loud, she couldn't help but be a bit glad he wasn't there to challenge her for first dibs on their bathroom. Meanwhile, her housemates were not as lucky. They were still bickering back and forth as she slid her bedroom door closed behind her.

Though she longed to have a soak in the tub, she decided a shower was more appropriate for the middle of the day. The hot water beat down on her like a thousand tiny hammers, working out the kinks in her muscles. For several minutes, she simply let herself be engulfed in it's rhythm, allowing her mind to drift to the events of that morning. Ron was gone. His lack of effort to say a proper goodbye spoke volumes to her and served to reinforce what she had known to be true for awhile... they just weren't meant to be. Harry and Draco were getting along (the bathroom squabble excluded). She hadn't even had to ask Harry to try, he'd made that choice on his own. For some reason, that made Hermione's next train of thought easier to process. "Ron's gone. I am single. Draco is single. Wait... is he? Think, Hermione, THINK! Has he mentioned anyone this year? No... not that I can remember. But that doesn't necessarily mean anything. If I were him, I probably wouldn't lead with that kind of information, especially to people who once considered me their enemy. I wouldn't want to drag someone else into a fight that wasn't theirs. No. If I were him, I'd keep anyone I am close to a secret, at least until I knew they wouldn't be in any kind of harm's way. But then why did he kiss me? He wouldn't have done that if he had a girlfriend, would he? No, this year's Draco wouldn't do that. But just how much do I really know about 'this year's Draco'? Just what he has told me, but I trust him. And Harry seems to trust him, too. Well, a little bit anyway. McGonagall obviously trusts him. She put him in this cottage with us after all. So he's trustworthy. And a trustworthy guy would not go around kissing me if he had a girlfriend. But what will Ron think? He's always been the jealous-type. What will he think if he hears I'm getting close to Draco so soon after breaking up with him? He definitely won't take that well. But I have the right to get on with the rest of my life. I don't need to consider Ron's feelings about every choice I want to make. He's a big boy, he'll just have to learn how to deal with me being with someone else. Yeah, but that someone else just happens to be Draco Malfoy..." Her thoughts ran themselves in circles, causing her to lose track of time. A loud knock on her bathroom door brought her back to reality.

"Yes?" Hermione called over the running water.

"Just making sure you're okay." It was Draco. Her knees weakened and her heart rate increased rapidly. "You've been in there for quite a while."

"I'm..." Her voice came out shaky and high pitched. She cleared her throat and answered in her teacher's pet tone, "I'm fine, thank you. Just finishing up, actually." He didn't answer, but she assumed he'd gotten the message. She quickly scrubbed some shampoo through her hair, and ran the soap over her body, then exited the shower. She cracked the door to her bedroom open slightly in order to verify Draco had in fact left. The main door was shut and he was nowhere to be seen, so she entered and dressed.

Draco was amused by the way her voice squeaked when she'd first tried to answer him. He could tell by her overly composed second attempt that she was nervous. It was a tell she'd had even as a six year-old. He was careful to get in and out of her room before Harry finished his shower. Draco knew that just because they had agreed to move forward, it didn't mean Harry would be okay with him being in Hermione's room, especially while she was in the shower. He had acquiesced the argument for bathroom rights to his housemate. There was no point in damaging their newly built trust over something so trivial. The shower would still be there in half an hour, but Harry's decision to be on good terms might not be.

The cottage was in stark contrast to the house in which Draco was raised. Malfoy Manor had no warmth or character. Every item was chosen and arranged to serve its specific purpose. There were no throw pillows or blankets. No vases of flowers on the coffee table. No colors other than shades of gray. Draco hated it there. As a child, whenever he could, he would sneak away to the outskirts of the garden where his father rarely visited. There Draco's mother had planted several small patches of wildflowers. She took great caution to select flowers that would grow naturally, thereby providing an explanation of how and why they were growing if Lucius ever stumbled upon the area. Draco didn't care so much about the flowers, but he did love the butterflies and the honey bees that frequented the area. They reminded him of Hermione with whom he spent countless hours chasing said insects during his summers as Blake. The simple flower bed was Draco's only sanctuary during the nine months of the year he spent at the Manor. He couldn't help but wonder if Professor McGonagall had somehow known about it when she chose plants for the cottage garden, because staring at him through the floor to ceiling window were the exact flowers he'd been able to find solace in all those years.

Suddenly, a white butterfly captured his attention. It fluttered near the window, and seemed to be observing him just as he was it. His imagination was about to get the best of his reasonable judgement, then just as whimsically as it had appeared the creature flew away. But it sparked a memory... his conversation with Luna on their first day back. Somehow she knew his secret. He rushed back to the sitting room, hoping his godfather would be in the portrait.

"Severus..." Although he could still hear both showers, Draco nervously looked toward the landing for any signs he wasn't alone.

"Draco, not that I'm not pleased to have a chat with you, but what's got you stopping by for a visit during the school day?" The portrait's tone sounded curious, but Draco could tell it was also laced with concern.

"Luna Lovegood knows about us. She knows about _me_... about Blake. How does she know?" He asked desperately.

Snape's stoic expression did not waiver, but he was unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "Well, that would be interesting. Are you sure she knows?"

Draco shot another glance over his shoulder. One of the showers had shut off, so he moved closer and lowered his voice. "Yes! I ran into her on the first day. She told me Hermione and Ron don't belong together and that the season is right for forgiveness. Then she called me Blake! How is that possible?"

His godfather's portrait was silent for what seemed, to Draco, an eternity, but he finally answered, "I've had my suspicions about Miss Lovegood since her third year, and this confirms it..." He seemed to be having a great internal dialogue with himself. His gaze was focused to Draco's right, somewhere inside his frame. He quickly turned to face his godson. "Draco, think... you've always known there was something different about Luna. You told me so when you first met her. That made me take notice. Did you know she has received the school's highest marks in Divination, and not just the highest for her year... the highest ever. Now you're telling me she knows the secret... I believe Luna is not only skilled in Divination, but in Legilimency as well. For her to know something we were able to keep hidden for Voldemort for seven years means she is the most powerful legilimens in history."

"But aren't most legilimens dark wizards?" Draco's stomach tightened.

"In general, that is correct. Most legilimens have trained themselves to be so with dark motivations. However, in the case of Miss Lovegood, I believe she is a natural legilimens. Meaning she doesn't try to read people's minds, but that others' thoughts are transmitted to her unknowingly. I've only ever heard of one other natural legilimens... Ariana Dumbledore. The reason people called her insane was that they were scared of her, especially those in the wizarding world. That's why the ministry didn't step in to help when she was being harassed by the muggles. No one could explain what was happening so they labeled her a freak and washed their hands of her."

"That's awful." Draco said mostly to himself as Snape continued.

"I've always wondered why Albus shared the truth about Ariana with me, and now I know. He knew about Luna all along, and I can bet you he made special arrangements to keep her from suffering the same fate as his beloved sister." The portrait was once again lost in thought.

"So, if Luna is a natural legilimens, does that means she knows everything about everyone?" Draco asked, his voice low with anxiety.

"No, I don't think so. The way Dumbledore described it to me was that a natural legilimens has certain triggers. Certain emotional "currents" if you will that they are able to pick up on. For Ariana, they were others' excitement or guilt. It is impossible for me to know what Luna's triggers are, but given that she knows about our secret, I'd say deception is likely an option, but its possible that learning the secret was a side effect of a different trigger." Snape raised his eyebrows at Draco, hoping the boy would catch his drift.

He wasn't the second in his class for nothing. Draco did in fact know what his godfather was implying. "You think maybe she found out about the secret because she sensed my love for Hermione."

The portrait simply winked and nodded to the bedroom door opening above them.


	24. A Few Chance Meetings

Draco stood and turned to face the landing where Hermione was emerging from her room, struggling to corral her bushy mane into a messy bun atop her head. An involuntary smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he watched her twisting and pulling, both hands working together to secure the knot in place. Her arms dropped as she reached the top of the stairs and she surveyed the sitting room, her eyes landing on Draco. She paused when she noticed he was so close to Snape's portrait, and that both men were trying to appear nonchalant.

"Oh..." She said, looking between Draco and the frame to his right. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all, Miss Granger." Snape answered coolly. "Draco and I were just finishing up. As a matter of fact, I am due at a meeting with the Headmistress right now." He nodded slightly before exiting the frame to his left.

Hermione made her way down the stairs, and joined Draco in the sitting room. She immediately began to question if leaving her room knowing Harry was in the shower was a good choice. One part of her craved alone time with her blonde roommate, but another didn't trust herself with him. Her anxiety only rose when he strode away from the mantle and met her in front of the couch. "DO NOT MAKE EYE CONTACT!" Pounded in her head, but it was a second too late. She'd already been snared by his silver pools. Her knees weakened, but she willed herself to stand firm, refusing to allow him to see the effect he was having on her.

"It was nice of you to let Harry shower first," She attempted small talk to break the tension. "But you'll probably regret it. He loses all concept of time when he's in there."

Draco grinned and nodded jovially, making her insides quivered. "It was a concession necessary to keep the peace with Potter." He ran a hand through his hair as he continued, "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't rethinking it about now."

The tousling revealed a stray twig above his right ear. Hermione instinctively reached for it, but froze halfway, realizing the move was borderline intimate. She didn't pull her hand back, but tried to explain, "I... There's... You have..." She could feel her face heating uncontrollably. "There's a twig stuck..." Her voice trailed off as she turned her head and found his intense stare no more than an inch from her. She imagined his lips pressed to hers and had to use every ounce of self control she possessed to keep herself from making that a reality. Instead, she returned her focus to the stick, removed it quickly, stepped back and held it up for him to see. "There, I got it."

"Thank you." His voice was husky and laced with desire. "Now I really feel the need for that shower." As soon as the words left his mouth, he realized he'd just implied he needed a shower to cool off from their close encounter, and he immediately tried to clarify. "I mean those pixies certainly got the best of me, and I'm..." His face burned, but he relaxed at the sight of Hermione smirking.

"I know what you meant." She tried to maintain a straight face, but his red cheeks and stammering were too much. "You're welcome to use my bathroom if you'd like. There's no telling when Harry will be done."

"I think I will do that. Thanks." Draco briefly glanced at her, but was still too mortified to maintain eye contact.

"Yeah, of course." She stepped aside as he walked passed. "Oh, Draco..."

He was halfway up the steps, but turned back to face her. "Yes?"

"If Harry asks, could you let him know I went to the owlery? I owe an owl a few treats." She smiled warmly.

"Sure, but only if you'll do something for me while you are there."

"Okay. What do you need?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Could you check for Aria? I usually stop there after Care of Magical Creatures, but obviously didn't get the chance today. She brings me daily updates on my mother. Not that there's every any change." He voice lowered so Hermione could barely make out the last part.

"I'd be happy to, Draco. I'll bring back any messages she has." With that, Hermione exited through the portal.

The owlery was uncharacteristically loud when Hermione arrived. Usually the unused birds spend the daylight hours sleeping, but today it seemed they were all awake, and all upset. Hermione rushed up the stairs, wondering what had gotten the owls so riled up. As she rounded the top corner, she was nearly knocked down by a small, blonde-haired boy who couldn't have possibly been more than a second year, running from the owl chamber. "Excuse me!" Hermione scolded.

"They've all gone mad!" The boy shouted, and Hermione could not be sure if he was addressing his comment to her or simply announcing it to anyone who could hear him.

"Just calm down." Hermione ushered the boy out the door, and placed herself between him and the angry owls. "Tell me what happened."

He kept one eye over her shoulder as he panted, "I came up here to send an owl to my mum. She said I needed to owl her at least once a week. But when I tried to tie the note to that owl over there," he pointed to Aria, "It attacked me. Then all the others joined in."

The chirping had ceased, but the birds were obviously still agitated as they continued to flap and flutter their wings at the boy. "Okay. I think I know what the problem is. You see, that owl you tried to use to send your message isn't a school owl. She actually belongs to a friend of mine, and she is not very fond of strangers."

"She shouldn't be up here with the school owls then!" Hermione didn't blame him for being so upset, but there was something about the way he responded that rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't be certain, but she felt like he wasn't being completely honest with her, like he was simply putting on a very good show.

Her suspicion led her to answer more harshly than she would have, "Well, that isn't really your place to decide, now is it?" Hermione surprised herself with how McGonagall-like her voice was. "If you still want to send your message, hand it over, and I will do it for you. I don't think you should risk going back in there right now."

The boy shoved his hands into his pockets, and his voice was less self-righteous when he answered, "One of the owls grabbed it out of my hand. I don't know where it ended up."

"Oh, maybe that is for the best. I'd suggest you come back to try again tomorrow. Just make sure you steer clear of my friend's owl." She continued to block the doorway, leaving him no choice but to retreat down the staircase.

Although his story seemed to check out, there was something off about him that Hermione just couldn't put her finger on, but her wonderings were cut short as Aria jumped onto her shoulder. "Hi pretty girl," Hermione cooed, stroking the bird's back. "I've brought treats. Would you like some?" The tawny owl responded by clicking her beak. Hermione scanned the chamber, and quickly found the brown owl she'd sent to message Viktor perched across the way. She whistled and motioned for him to come to her. The two owls ate every treat she'd brought and soon nodded off to sleep. It was only when Hermione went to remove Aria from her shoulder that she remembered Draco's request. She checked both legs, but found no parchment on either one. She went out of her way to settle Aria onto a perch well away from the entrance so no other students would mistake her for a school owl, and headed back to the castle.

Hermione intended to go straight back to the cottage, but was pleasantly surprised when Luna locked arms with her. "Hello, Hermione. I haven't seen you much since school started. Seems you've been spending most of your time locked away in that private eighth years' cottage."

Hermione felt a twinge of guilt shoot through her. Luna was right. She had spent nearly every free moment in the cottage. She'd barely seen Ginny or Luna since they arrived. "I'm sorry, Luna. I should make more of an effort to spend time with you.-"

Luna interrupted her with a laugh. "Hermione... You don't have to apologize. I was simply making an observation, not an accusation. I understand your situation is taking a lot of getting used to. Plus, if I had a private dorm, I'd take advantage of it as much as possible too."

Hermione relaxed, and mentally scolded herself for thinking Luna would be upset by something like that. "Thanks, Luna. You are right. It is taking a lot of getting used to, but overall, everything has been going well." Hermione lowered her voice, and leaned in so only Luna could hear as she continued, "Would you believe Draco and I are actually getting along?"

"Yes, I would. In fact, I'm happy to hear that. Draco is a different person this year. Anyone who is paying attention could see that. He deserves a fresh start, Hermione, and I am glad you are willing to give it to him." Luna's response stunned Hermione. How did she know Draco was different? Luna couldn't have spent much more time with him than she had with Hermione, so how would she have seen the changes? She didn't get time to think it through before the blonde spoke again, and in true Luna fashion, changed the subject, "I've heard there is a nargle infestation in the Hufflepuff common room. Students' belongings are going missing left and right."

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, to humor her friend.

"Uh huh. I've offered to make them all cork necklaces, but no one has taken me up on it." Luna was once again staring into space as she was prone to do.

"Well, it was nice of you to offer." Hermione found herself longing for the comforts and the company of the cottage. "I think I'd better get back to the cottage. Draco and I have Astronomy tonight, and I'd like to sneak in a short nap before."

"Of course, of course." Luna released Hermione's arm and hugged her friend before skipping off down the corridor.

A quick scan of the sitting room and kitchen came up empty. Hermione contemplated turning back through the portal to look for Draco, but realized she would have no clue where to look. Plus, what if she ran into Luna again? Not to mention if she did find him, she'd have to explain that she'd been looking for him. They were friends now, but were they at the seeking-each-other-out-across-the-whole-castle stage? Probably not. Mostly because there isn't a seeking-each-other-out-across-the-whole-castle stage of friendship. That was solely reserved for relationships, and even then it was questionable. No, she'd have to stay and do what she told Luna she was planning to do.

Draco heard the portal door open from his chair on the front porch. A quick peek through the window revealed it was whom he had hoped for. He strode to the doorway and watched her having what appeared to be an internal argument. Her mouth was going, her hands were held out like a scale and she was pacing from side to side. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud at how adorable she was. He leaned against the door frame, and enjoyed the show. Suddenly, her movement stopped. Apparently, she had made up her mind. She made one final turn, and was now directly facing him.

It only took a second for her to recognize him, but it was a second too late to stop the scream from escaping her lips. She clutched her chest and Draco tried to hold back a laugh but was unsuccessful. She feigned annoyance as she asked, "Weren't you the one who told me not too long ago that you shouldn't go around sneaking up on people? But here you are doing that very thing to me."

"It was completely innocent, I assure you." He took several steps into the cottage, a mischievous smile still spread across his face. "I was simply enjoying some tea on the porch, -it is a great spot for that by the way-, when I heard the door open. I got up to see who it was, and there you were talking to yourself." Draco winked at her.

"Well, I..." She knew she'd been caught, and the blood rose to her cheeks. He was still walking towards her which caused it to rise that much faster. "I was just trying to...," he was staring at her so intensely she had a hard time forming the words, "trying to decide if I wanted to eat here or go to the Great Hall for dinner."

He changed course, veering off into the kitchen. "Potter went to the Great Hall with Ginny, I'm sure they'd be happy if you joined them." He glanced sideways at her to see if she reacted to his statement, and was pleased to see her shoulders slump slightly at that idea. "Or," he continued, "I haven't eaten yet either, we could whip something up together." He knew he was coming on strong, but with Ron finally out of the way, he had no reason to hold back. He ramped it up on more notch by tauntingly adding, "That is if you think you can keep up."

"Oh, I can keep up." She retorted, conjuring an apron as she joined him in the kitchen. "So what are we making?"


	25. Dinner For Two

Draco smirked satisfactorily to himself, as she took her place next to him. "I don't know. How about salmon?" He asked, knowing full well it was her favorite.

"Mmmmm..." she groaned, catching him unaware and sending a shiver down his spine. "You read my mind. What are you thinking for sauce?" She questioned, her quill hovering over the parchment, into which the word SALMON was slowly fading. "Lemon dill butter or maybe honey bourbon glaze?"

"Well, I'm allergic to dill, so my vote is honey bourbon glaze." He quipped, smiling charmingly at her, an expression he anticipated she would return, however her face was frozen in a look of bewilderment. "Hermione..." Draco's joviality was replaced with concern. "Is everything okay?"

She shook her head and forced a weak grin, realizing he must think something upset her. "No. I mean yes. Everything is okay. Its just that I've only ever known one other person who was allergic to dill. The memory of him just caught me off guard."

Draco, of course, knew to whom she was referring, as it was the Blake half of himself, however, he was careful to seem as surprised as possible. After all, being allergic to dill isn't exactly a common issue. "Really?" He voice conveyed genuine curiosity. "That's interesting. In all my life, I've never run across a single other person who shares that allergy." He nudged her playfully with his elbow as he added, "And here I thought I was one-of-a-kind."

She chuckled at his self-deprecating joke, and writing the list of ingredients, including brown rice and green beans for sides. "Oh you're one-of-a-kind alright," she retorted, rolling her eyes, sarcasm dripping from every syllable. "But seriously, Mr. Unique... Salmon or sides?" She asked, motioning toward the food that just appeared in front of them.

"Salmon." He answered confidently.

She raised an eyebrow as she handed the fish to him. "Okay, but be warned... I'm very picky about how I like my salmon. It better not get overdone."

"Don't worry, Granger." Draco's voice was sultry and suggestive. "I've got this." He flipped the gas burner closest to him on low and Hermione was overtaken by its heat.

At that moment, she realized her uniform long-sleeves, tie and jumper were going to be far too much clothing for standing in a hot kitchen. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I..." She didn't know how to explain to Draco that she needed to take some clothes off. She stared at him speechless, before quickly blurting, "I...I'll be right back," and running upstairs to her bedroom.

She rested against the closed door trying to regain her composure. " _What is it about him that makes me so out of sorts all the time? Come on, Hermione... You know exactly what it is! He's an attractive man, who you now know is equally attractive on the inside. There's no denying it. You're falling for him."_ She leaned her head back into the door frame, as she acquiesced to the fact that she was in fact falling for Draco Malfoy.

 _"Well, that was strange."_ Draco mused to himself. _"But it's one of the things I love about her the most. She never ceases to catch me off guard."_

When she emerged from her room in a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes t-shirt rather than her uniform, he understood the meaning of her sudden departure.

"Sorry about that." She blushed, as she descended the stairs. "It was just too warm for all those layers."

"Agreed," he responded, gesturing to his own tie and jumper flung across the back of the nearest barstool.

Only then did Hermione notice he had not only removed his tie and jumper, but he'd also rolled up his sleeves, and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. She barely managed to conceal the involuntary whimper that escaped her lips, at the sight of his perfectly chiseled chest, as her clearing her throat. She stared at the rice and beans in front of her, completely unfocused, and scolded herself. "Pull yourself together, Hermione. It's just rice and green beans, you could cook this in your sleep. Don't let on that he is getting to you." A quick nod of her head to agree with herself and she was ready to tackle the side dishes.

The rice would take longer to cook, so she quickly got it into a pot with some water. Then, she flipped the burner next to her on, and placed a cast iron skillet atop the flame. When the pan was hot, she dropped two slices of chopped bacon into it, and began cleaning the green beans. The smells coming from the two pans, her bacon and Draco's salmon made her mouth water. They worked skillfully and silently, side-by-side, arms brushing against each other causing sideways glances and flirtatious grins. She tossed the beans into the pan with the bacon, and removed the rice from the heat. Draco splashed Bourbon straight from the bottle into his pan, resulting in a short-lived, but impressive flame. As he'd hoped, it produced a look of surprise, turned excitement on Hermione's face. One last flick of his wrist and the salmon, sauce and all, turned neatly in the pan before he placed it next to him on the counter.

"Ready whenever you are." He declared, smiling smuggly.

Hermione fluffed the rice and sprinkled it with cinnamon, a trick she learned from her mother, and removed the beans from the heat. She turned to find Draco holding two plates of salmon in front of her. She scooped rice and beans onto each, and joined him on the couch.

Her stomach growled loudly as she took her plate onto her lap. "This looks amazing." She breathed, piercing the salmon with her fork.

"I can only hope it lives up to your expectations." Draco watched intently as she brought the first bite to her mouth.

It had barely crossed her lips when she closed her eyes and moaned in ecstasy, causing Draco's insides to quake. "I think I'm in love." Hermione exhaled, slowly opening her eyes, locking them with Draco's. "This might be the best thing I have ever eaten."

"It's good to know that I didn't let you down." Draco smirked, taking his first bite.

"I could eat this everyday." She snuck in, between bites. "Seriously. I will never again question your skills in the kitchen."

She'd eaten almost half her food, and had begun to slow down, so Draco saw an opportunity to have a bit of fun with her. "Just in the kitchen?" He asked, raising his left eyebrow, his eyes glinting with a mischief Hermione could only assume he usually reserved for the bedroom, causing her to nearly choke on the bite she'd just taken.

But she wasn't going to let him get the best of her that easily. Although she knew it was over a line she wasn't sure she was ready cross, she stared directly into his eyes and with brazen confidence, she responded, "For now." She placed her plate on the coffee table and scooted closer to him until their knees touched, before she added. "At least until you give me a chance to critique you elsewhere."

His mouth went dry. Once again, he had given her a sexual innuendo, hoping to put her on her heels, only to have it turned back on himself tenfold. He was frozen.

 _"Oh now you've done it, Hermione. You've been here before...just inches from him, filled with desire...and you barely managed to pull away. How many times do you think you can do that? That doesn't matter now. What? Why? Because I don't want to pull away anymore. I want to feel his lips on mine again. I want his hands on me."_

With her mind finally made up, she took the plate from his lap, placed it next to hers on the table, and closed the remaining distance between them. Her heart was pounding, but she'd never felt more sure of what she wanted than in that moment. His eyes were pools of anticipation and longing, but they also held a question... ("Are you sure?"), which she answered with a warm smile. He bent down to meet her halfway, and their lips met. It was a delicate, romantic kiss. She wound her arms around his neck, and he ran one hand to the base of her neck and wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist. The kiss deepened, and their tongues tangled with each other hungrily.

After several minutes, Draco pulled back, tilting Hermione's head to stare into her eyes. The 'I Love You' he wanted to say would have felt too soon to her so he settled for, "I've been waiting for that for a long time." He voice was breathy, his breathing shallow and rushed.

She blushed at his admission. _"Just how long,"_ she wondered. She ran her hand down his cheek, tracing the curve of his jaw and landing her thumb, which she rubbed back and forth, on his slightly- parted lips. She could tell he was fighting hard to control himself, and she respected his discipline, but she hadn't had quite enough, so she moved toward him once again. He was hesitant at first, unsure if he'd be able to maintain his composure once their lips connected again, but after years of praying for this exact moment, he couldn't deny himself the pleasure any longer, and he melted into her once more. She pressed into him with her body, her arms under his, clutching at his shoulders. He felt his desire growing, they were nearing the point of no return, any longer and he'd be fully hard. He knew it was too soon for that, and thus was relieved when she relaxed in his arms, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

 _"Is this really happening?"_ Hermione asked herself as she snuggled into Draco's chest. _"Did I just make out with Draco Malfoy, and now I'm cuddling with him on the couch like its the most natural thing in the world? Merlin, he smells good."_

"Hermione?" Draco sounded cautious.

She pulled back just far enough to look him in the eye.

"I meant what I said about waiting for this for a long time, but I know how strange this must be for you. I want you to know that I don't expect anything. What I mean is, I know you just broke up with Ron, and although Harry and I seem to be on good terms, there's no telling how he would react to this. Don't get me wrong. I want to be with you... more than you know, but I understand if its not... if you're not..." His voice trailed off. Hermione could tell he was struggling to put words to the jumble of emotions he was feeling.

She did her best to reassure him. "Draco," her voice was tender and confident. "First, I want you to know, as hard as it is for me to believe, these past few days, being with you, the real you, has made me happier than I've been in years. My friendship with Harry and Ron got me through a lot during my time at Hogwarts, but there's always been a hole inside me neither of them could ever fill. Its a hole left by someone I loved and lost a long time ago, a hole I never thought would be filled. But every moment I spend with you makes me re-think that. Our time together has given me hope, and I'm not willing to trade that for anything."

Her words pierced his heart, and he was unable to keep tears from pooling in his eyes. They were tears of joy, but also tears of sadness knowing that losing Blake had almost broken her. He pulled her back to his chest. "I'll never hurt you, Hermione. As long as you'll have me, I promise I'll do my best to be the man you deserve. But, and I say this with the best of intentions... I think its a good idea if we keep this a secret from Potter at least until he has the chance to accept the 'real' me, as you like to call it."

"Deal," she answered, pulling back once again. "But that might be more difficult than you think."

He looked at her quizzically. "And why might that be?"

She flashed him a sultry smile as she answered, "Because its going to be hard for me keep my distance when all I want to do is be as close to you as possible." With that, she brushed her lips softly against his.

"You think its going to be hard for you?! I've been keeping my distance for seven years! How much harder will it be for me now that I'm with you?" Draco mocked.

"I guess we'll just have to make the most of any and all alone time we get, then." She declared.

"You read my mind." He agreed, pulling her in for one last kiss.


	26. Ginny Knows

Hermione carried the plates into the kitchen and placed them on the counter. She swatted Draco's hand as he tried to dump the piece of salmon remaining on her plate into the rubbish bin. "Don't you dare throw that out!" She admonished, picking at the sticky fish with her fingers and popping a bite into her mouth. "I meant it when I said it was the best thing I've ever eaten, and I'm going to finish it. It just might take me a little while." She proceeded to lick the sauce, first from her index finger, then her thumb, sending shivers down Draco's spine. The shivers rolled on in waves as she pointed a finger in his face and continued, "And don't even think about magicking these dishes clean like you did the other day. We are going to wash them the same way we dirtied them... the muggle way."

Draco smirked. Her eyes widened and jaw clenched as he slowly withdrew the wand from his back pocket and held it tauntingly above her, just out of reach. "We'll see..." He teased, flicking it slightly, causing the dirty pots to clatter against each other.

"You wouldn't." She breathed.

"Oh, I think we both know that I would." The pots flinched once more, and his eyes shone with mischief.

She pursed her lips in mock annoyance. "But you won't."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" He challenged.

His signature swagger faltered as she closed the few paces between them, positioning herself comfortably inside is personal bubble. "Because, Malfoy" she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, to her eye level. "This time, we're going to do things my way." His eyes burned with desire and she knew she had gotten the best of him. "Plus," she slid her hand down his arm and snatched his wand before he had the chance to realize what she was up to. "I'm pretty sure you won't be doing an magic without this." She flounced back across the kitchen, sliding his wand into her back pocket.

Draco returned to his full height, glowering at her incredulously. "That was a dirty trick, Granger."

"Ah, but one you fell for all too easily." She quipped, her eyes twinkling playfully. "Now, are you ready to do this or not?" She held up a dish towel and motioned for him to join her at the sink. "I'll wash and you dry."

Harry and Ginny returned to the cottage as Draco placed the last plate on the shelf above the sink. "Good evening you two." Hermione greeted, exiting the kitchen to embrace Ginny who had left Harry's side and was making a beeline for her.

"Hermione. Draco." Harry acknowledged his house mates before taking a seat on the couch, stretching his arm across the back inviting Ginny to curl up next to him.

Draco and Hermione joined them in the living room, settling into each of the arm chairs.

"We missed you at dinner. I thought we'd agreed to at least have meals together since we're not roomies anymore." Ginny stated casually.

"Oh," Hermione stammered, glancing sideways at Draco. "Right. Well, you see, I got back from the owlery late, so Draco and I ended up just making dinner here tonight."

"Really?..." Ginny turned an inquisitive eye toward Draco. "So what was on the menu?"

Heat rose to Draco's cheeks as Ginny's eyes bored into him, obviously curious about more than just what they'd had for dinner. "We had honey bourbon glazed salmon with cinnamon brown rice and green beans sauteed in bacon." He answered dryly, hoping she didn't notice the color spreading across his face.

"That sounds bloody amazing!" Harry unknowingly, but much to Draco's relief, broke the tension. "Not that I don't appreciate the hard work the house elves put into serving three meals a day in the Great Hall, but the same food year after year has gotten a bit boring. If you're going to make meals like that here in the cottage, I'm gonna eat here from now on."

Ginny pushed back from his chest and gave him a 'do-you-want-to-rethink-that' look.

"I mean _we_ " he cleared his throat and gave his fiance an apologetic look, "would be interested in joining you."

Ginny nodded her head at him facetiously. "Uh huh." She teased, drawing snickers from Draco and Hermione, before snuggling back into Harry's chest.

Harry gave his housemates a 'change-the-subject-please' look.

"So Ginny," Hermione answered Harry's silent plea, "How is it being a prefect?"

"Actually," her voice rather melancholy, "Its not really my thing. I don't know how many more times I can rescue a lost first year with a smile on my face."

Hermione frowned at her and began to respond, but was surprised as Draco beat her to it. "That should come to an end soon enough, and when it does only the perks of prefecthood will be left."

"True." Ginny agreed, covertly sneaking a peek at Harry. "I do look forward to enjoying the prefects' bath."

Heat rose in Hermione's cheeks as she recalled her encounter in that room the previous night, and her eyes inadvertently shifted toward Draco. Her flush deepened when she found him unexpectedly gazing at her as well.

"Hermione," Ginny suddenly stood. "Would you mind joining me upstairs for a moment?" Her unexpected request drew three sets of curious eyes to her, prompting her to reluctantly add, "If you must know, its a 'that-time-of-the-month' issue."

Harry and Draco immediately found their laps to be the most interesting things in the room while Hermione joined her best friend. The two of them exited without another glance from either of the males. Once in Hermione's room, Ginny shut the door and turned on her best friend. "Spill it. NOW!"

Hermione was taken aback by Ginny's demand. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me, Hermione. Harry might be oblivious, but this is me you're talking to. I see the way you've been looking at Draco tonight, and I know for a fact that that is not your wand sticking out of your back pocket. What is going on with you two?" Ginny voice chimed excitedly.

She'd never been able to keep a secret from her best friend who had an uncanny knack for reading people, so Hermione knew it would be of no use to tell Ginny anything but the truth. As a matter of fact, not having to keep such a large secret from her would be a huge relief. A giddy grin spread across her face as she explained, "Draco is... different this year." She wanted to share the secret of his alliance with Snape, but chose to let him do that in his own time. Rather she continued, "Spending so much time with him the last few days has made me see just how much he's changed. After I broke up with Ron and he left without so much as a second thought, it opened a door for Draco and I to... get close."

Ginny squealed with delight, before turning a semi-serious eye to her friend and asking, "Just how close are we talking?" Hermione was unable to stop the heat from rising in her cheeks, instantly giving away the answer. Ginny's eyes widened. "Tell me everything!"

Hermione took a seat on her bed, knowing Ginny wouldn't give up without hearing the details. The expectant red-head immediately joined her. "Well, like I said, Draco is different... he's sweet and endearing. And let's not forget, he saved my life. That kind of thing has a way of changing one's opinion of someone. It allowed me to be open to the idea of seeing him in a different light."

"Yeah, yeah. That's all well and good, but I want to know how you went from seeing him in a different light to getting involved with him." Ginny was growing impatient.

"Fine." Hermione smirked at her best friend. "I guess it started the night I was in the hospital wing. He surprised me by bringing me his Astronomy notes at 1 in the morning. We had a very nice conversation in which he told me he's been living as a muggle in London since the war." Ginny gave her an 'I-can't-believe-it' look, but remained silent, allowing Hermione to continue. "He's been completely alone, Ginny. But he came back here for a second chance. After he saved my life, I don't think there was any choice but for all of us to give him one."

Ginny eyes sparkled with a sudden realization. "Did this new Draco have anything to do with your choice to break up with my brother?"

Hermione looked her dead in the eye, and assured her, "No. I swear to you I made that decision weeks ago. It may have given me the final nudge to actually do it, but it was NOT the reason I did it. Please tell me you believe that."

"Yes, of course, I believe you." Ginny squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Now tell me how this happened."

"So, Ron left this morning. Like I said, once he heard the Romanians wanted him, he didn't so much as give me a farewell glance. That made it a lot easier for me to see Draco in a romantic way. Add that to the fact that Harry made the choice to make peace with Draco all on his own, and there really was nothing left standing in the way. I mean, there's no denying he's attractive, and apparently he's had a crush on me since first year."

Again Ginny's eyes widened, and she shouted, "What?!" She slapped a hand over her mouth before continuing more quietly, "How is that even possible?"

"I know it doesn't seem possible given the way he acted towards me all those years, but that's just it... He was acting. He told me he was so terrible to me in order to protect me from his friends and family. The way he explained it is this... If he hadn't been so cruel to me, someone else would have, and they wouldn't have stopped at verbal insults. In order for him to keep me physically safe, he had to verbally attack me every chance he got."

"Woah." Ginny was speechless.

"That was my initial reaction as well, but it makes sense, especially given the way he is this year. He's not a death eater, Ginny. He never was. It was all an act. After I understood that, basically, I found him irresistible. So when we found ourselves alone for the first time since Ron left, things just happened."

"What things happened?" Ginny asked mischievously.

"We made dinner together. He's an amazing cook, by the way. And while we were eating, I just gave in to the attraction." Hermione looked sheepishly at her best friend.

"You gave in?! You?" Ginny was astounded.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes. I kissed him."

"This. Is. HUGE." Ginny exaggerated each word.

Hermione smiled uncontrollably. "I know. But, Ginny, it feels so right. Against all odds, it feels like the most natural thing in the world."

Ginny smiled warmly at her best friend. "As much as you say Draco has changed, I can see a change in you as well. Its nice to see you fighting for what is right for you. I hope you know that no matter what happens, I will support and be here for you."

Hermione leaned over to rest her head on Ginny's shoulder, allowing herself to be wrapped in a comforting embrace. "Thank you, Ginny. You have no idea how much that means to me. But, please don't tell Harry anything. Draco and I aren't ready for him to know just yet."

"Listen to you... Draco and I..." Ginny teased.

Hermione pulled away and stared at her friend. "I know, right. But seriously, you can't tell Harry... not yet."

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise, but be warned... even though Harry isn't the most perceptive man on the planet, he's bound to pick up on something if you're not careful, especially if you keep walking around with Draco's wand on your person."

"Oh, right." Hermione removed the wand and placed it atop her dresser. "We'd better get back. I'm sure they are starting to wonder what's taking so long."

When the girls emerged from Hermione's room, both men made every effort to act nonchalant, but it was obvious they were still very uncomfortable with Ginny's admission of it being her time of the month. Watching their boyfriends squirm in discomfort amused the girls immensely. Hermione caught herself feeling a twinge of jealousy as Ginny reclaimed her place next to Harry on the couch while she was unable to make any sort of contact with Draco. A quick glance and half-smile were all she could manage without Harry noticing.

"Its getting rather late." Draco stated, breaking the silence. "I think I'm going to freshen up a bit before we have to head out to Astronomy." With that, he stood, and walking just inches in front of Hermione, causing her to steel herself from reaching out to touch him, retrieved his jumper and tie from the bar stool and retreated to his room. From the landing, he stole a fleeting glance at Hermione, and being confident neither Harry or Ginny could see him, he blew her a kiss, forcing her to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep a full-fledged smile from breaking across her face.

"I should probably freshen up as well." Hermione informed her friends. "Its been really nice hanging out with you tonight. I've missed spending leisurely time with you guys."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way. And who knew Malfoy could be so pleasant as well."

"Yeah, who knew?" Ginny echoed her boyfriend, while shooting Hermione a 'oh-Harry-you-have-no-idea' look.

"Goodnight." Hermione stated, rising from her chair, As she exited the living room, she gave the red-head a playful look that clearly meant, 'shut your face.'

Harry and Ginny were still snuggling on the couch when Draco and Hermione walked through the portal on their way to Astronomy. They'd both been in such a hurry to leave the cottage and be alone with each other that they didn't stop to consider that as soon as they stepped through the portal they would be in the company of Professor Sinistra.

"Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger. You're earlier than usual tonight. Eager to learn about Saturn, are we?" It was phrased as a question, but the dark haired witch didn't allow time for an answer as she continued, "Can't say that I blame you. It is my favorite planet. Well, let's get to it, shall we?"

Hermione found it nearly impossible to concentrate. Saturn and its rings were the last thing on her mind at the moment. She caught herself replaying the night's events on a loop in her mind, starting with returning from the owlery and ending with doing the dishes. She stole countless side glances at Draco, and found him returning them every time. After a 45 minute lecture on the composition of Saturn's rings, Professor Sinistra declared they would be spending the remainder of the lesson studying Saturn through the telescope, but since there was only one, they would have to take turns.

The students rose from their tables and followed the professor onto the balcony. "Hermione, you will go first."

As she bent over the eye-piece, Draco slid his hand discreetly into hers. She laced her fingers with his as Professor Sinistra described the distinct landmarks she was to be looking for. After ten minutes, they switched places, and it was Draco's turn to examine the ringed planet. When they were dismissed, they made a conscious effort to pack their bags at a normal speed although internally they were aching to leave the tower as soon as possible.

Once far enough down the stairs that she was sure they wouldn't be seen, Hermione turned to Draco and blurted, "Ginny knows about us."

"How?" Draco questioned.

"Because she knows how to read me like a book." Hermione answered. "But, don't worry. She promised not to tell Harry anything."

"So, she's okay with it? With us?" Draco asked.

"Surprisingly, yes, she is. I explained to her that you're different this year. I didn't give her many specifics, but I did explain that the reason you'd been so horrible to me was to protect me." Hermione saw the pain in his eyes as she said those words, and stepped forward to assure him. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest as she went on, "Ginny understood. Just like I understand."

His strong arms coiled tightly around her, pressing her deeper into him. For several minutes they simply remained standing in each other's embrace. Draco placed a kiss atop her head and she smiled up at him. His silver eyes burned like lanterns against the blackness of the night. She slid her hands down to meet his, locked her fingers with his and pressing up on her tip toes, placed a soft kiss on his waiting lips.

"Thank you." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"For what?" She wondered.

"For being just who you are and for giving me a chance." Draco replied, pulling her into his arms again.

They kissed once more before walking hand-in-hand back to the cottage.


	27. The Way It Is Meant To Be

The sitting room was vacant when they arrived back at the cottage. At one in the morning, why would it not be, but they were cautious anyway, dropping their hands down to their sides and putting several feet between them before entering.

"The coast seems to be clear." Draco stated suggestively, taking several steps toward her, a seductive smile playing across his face.

Hermione blushed and couldn't help but return his smile, while placing a hand on his chest to stop his progress. "Yes, it does... But I happen to know that Harry's been sneaking down to the common room every night to spend time with his parents. He could decide to head there at any moment."

Draco pulled back, stepping away to achieve the proper amount of distance should Harry suddenly appear. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips and his eyes burned with unfulfilled desire. "I guess this is good night, then."

"Yes. I guess it is." Hermione replied, suddenly regretted that she'd stopped him from doing whatever it was he was planning to do just moments ago.

"Can I at least walk you to your room?" Draco obviously wanted to make the most of every moment they had together.

"You mean the forty feet from here to there?" She gestured toward the landing.

"Yes, I mean those forty feet." Draco teased. "Unless you think that would look too suspicious."

"No. That should be fine. I mean it only makes sense that we'd both be heading to our rooms after returning from class." Hermione sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

They fell into step next to each other and Draco casually reached over and grazed her fingertips with his own. She started at the touch but didn't pull away, rather, she reciprocated the gesture by hooking one finger around his. The hint of a smile tugged at each of their mouths. When they reached her room, she attempted to pass in front of him to her door, but he smoothly blocked her path and after a glance at Harry's door, placed a quick kiss on her lips before proceeding down the landing to his own room.

She was just about to climb into bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. _"Surely that has to be Harry, because Draco wouldn't dare risk getting caught coming to my room at this hour."_ She thought, so she padded across the room wearing only her flimsy night shirt, an old, worn out muggle t-shirt bearing the logo of her parents' dental practice, which barely grazed her mid-thighs. She was caught dumbfounded when she opened the door to find Draco standing there in nothing but his satin pajama bottoms. His chest and arms shamelessly on display. His hair tousled and unruly. She simply stared at him for several seconds before her sensibilities kicked in prompting her to grab his wrist, pull him inside and quickly shut the door.

"What in Merlin's name are you thinking?" She whisper yelled at him. "What if Harry saw you?"

Draco couldn't stop his eyes from wandering the length of her body. Through the worn shirt, he could tell that she wasn't wearing a bra. He tried to remain collected, but his voice lowered lustfully as he replied, "Don't worry, Granger. I was very careful. Triple-checked and everything."

She shivered at the desire is in his tone, suddenly realizing she was wearing next to nothing. She crossed her arms in front of her and blushed profusely, giving him a 'stop-looking-at-me-with-those-hungry-eyes' look, which, of course, was of no use. She refused to let on that he was having the same effect on her that she was on him, and calmly asked, "Just what was so important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

Draco smirked, knowing she was doing her best to remain composed. "I just remembered you still have my wand." He scanned the room, his eyes quickly finding it laying on the dresser. "May I?" He asked, taking a step toward it. Hermione nodded, and he strode across the room, leaving her staring at his backside. She bit her lip longingly as his back muscles rippled with each step. He picked up the wand and casually made his way back to the door. He gripped the door knob and Hermione found herself disappointed. She was hoping for something more than a silent exit. Her heart leapt when he glanced over his shoulder and said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning, Granger." He raised an eyebrow playfully before adding, "Unless, of course, you want me to stay."

Hermione grinned, unable to hide her amusement. "Don't push it, Malfoy." She retorted, shaking her head at him like a mother disciplining an incorrigible child.

"Just checking." He smirked as he exited.

Several months passed and the three housemates were getting on swimmingly. True to his word, Harry and Ginny had been joining Draco and Hermione for meals in the cottage on a regular basis. Ginny made sure, however, that she kept Harry away at least two nights a week, stating she still needed to fulfill her prefect duties, keeping an eye on the Great Hall during meals being one of them. Hermione was grateful to her best friend for setting her and Draco up with the inconspicuous alone time. Snape's portrait even played a role in keeping their secret by alerting them when Harry was about to come through the portal. The routine worked well, but keeping Harry in the dark began to weigh heavily on Hermione.

"Draco," Hermione inquired, tracing the buttons of his shirt with her index finger. They were curled up together on the couch, enjoying their last few minutes of solitude before Harry and Ginny would return from dinner in the Great Hall.

"Hmm?" He was too relaxed to form a proper response.

Hermione propped her elbows up his chest and again spoke his name. "Draco..." He opened his eyes to indicate he was listening. "I think its time to tell Harry about us."

His body stiffened slightly indicating he wasn't one-hundred percent in agreement with his girlfriend, but he conceded they had waited long enough to tell their housemate. "Okay. I know its been torture for you to keep this from him for this long." He sat up, pulling her alongside him and looked her straight in the eyes. "Before he has the chance to react, however he will react, there is one thing I need you to know..." Draco had to take a deep breath before he could actually form the words. "I love you, Hermione." He wanted to add, 'I've loved you for longer than you can imagine,' but knew her brilliant mind would start asking questions about that statement that he didn't have time to answer, or more honestly, wasn't ready to answer. Instead he said, "Being with you these past two months has filled me in a way I can't put into words." He took her head in his hands, leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I. Love. You."

Hermione melted against him. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him into a tender kiss, wet by tears she could not hold back. "I love you, too, Draco."


	28. Harry Knew It & Draco Comes Clean

Draco's heart swelled when he heard her speak the words he'd been waiting seven years to hear again, but it also ached knowing that his secret might jeopardize their relationship. She pressed her lips to his once again and slid herself into his waiting embrace. She loved the way their bodies fit together effortlessly, unlike the way she could never quite seem to get comfortable in Ron's arms. She snuggled herself next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, his arm naturally wrapped around her waist. He gently placed his lips against her forehead, and tenderly whispered, "I love you."

"Ahem," Both their heads turned to the portrait hanging next to the fireplace. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must advise you that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley have just entered the library. They will be arriving here shortly."

"Oh," Hermione declared, sitting up and away from Draco, much to his displeasure. "I completely forgot about them!" Sensing his disappointment at her sudden departure, she leaned in and quickly kissed him before walking to the kitchen and writing 'Carrot Cake' on the parchment. She held up the beautiful dessert for Draco to see, and explained, "It's Harry's favorite. I thought it might help soften the blow when we tell him about us."

"Good idea. But don't you think it might make him a little suspicious to walk in and find us waiting for him with a cake?" He asked.

"It might," Hermione replied, placing the cake on the coffee table and taking a seat next to him on the couch. "But its his birthday on Monday, so hopefully he'll just think its for that. Plus, the cake is a signal I have worked out with Ginny. She knows if she comes in and finds us waiting with one its because we are planning to tell Harry about us. That way she won't be caught off guard and can help run interference if needed." Draco nodded his head in admiration. She really was always ten steps ahead of everyone else.

"You're amazing." He marveled.

She blushed, but had no time to respond as her two best friends appeared through the portal. Ginny's eyes immediately spotted the cake and darted from it to Hermione who gave her a barely noticeable nod indicating 'yes, this means what you think it means.' Ginny discreetly smiled at the couple on the couch and ushered Harry into the sitting room.

"Good evening, Harry, Ginny." Draco always used proper manners, even when addressing friends. It was the only product of his Malfoy upbringing that he didn't despise.

Harry bobbed his head in acknowledgement and asked, "What's all this?"

"Its a birthday surprise, obviously." Hermione answered. Draco could hear the nervousness in her voice, but Harry seemed not to notice.

"Woah, you didn't have to do this." Harry replied in the polite way people do when what they really mean is, 'I am so glad you did this.'

"Well, I figured Friday is the best day for a birthday celebration... and this is the last Friday before your big day... so I planned this little surprise." Hermione stammered.

"You knew about this?" Harry turned to his fiance.

"Of course." Ginny lied with conviction. "Why do you think we took the long way back from the Great Hall tonight?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Harry turned to face his housemates seated across from him. "I thought it was to give these two extra alone time, like we've been doing for the last month or two."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, for a moment, dumbfounded before Hermione turned to Ginny and accused, "You told him?!"

All eyes snapped back to Harry as he declared, "No, but you just did."

"Wha-?" Hermione gaped at him.

"You think I didn't notice the way you two look at each other? Or the way you're always finding reasons to stay here alone together?" Harry gave them a 'how-oblivious-do-you-think-I-am' look.

"I... We..." Hermione simply could not think straight until Draco slid his hand into hers, and gave it a small squeeze. "How long have you known?"

"I've had my suspicions since about a week after Ron left." Harry admitted. "I brought it up to Ginny, but you'll be happy to know she always kept your secret." He turned to address the red-head, "A fact I'm a bit peeved about by the way. Why didn't you just confirm it when I asked?"

"I promised Hermione!" Ginny defended herself. "And I never break my promises. Plus, it wasn't my business to tell. I knew they'd tell you in their own time. If you were so sure, you could have just asked either of them rather than expecting me to break my word."

"You're right. I could have. We all could have handled things differently. But the point is... Hermione is involved with Draco, and quite honestly, I have never seen her happier." Harry surprised everyone by being so supportive. He turned his attention solely to Draco for the first time since entering the cottage, "But just know this, Malfoy... If you hurt her, in any way, you will regret it."

Draco knew Harry meant every word, and he was grateful to his former foe for his loyalty to Hermione. Although he hoped she would understand when he finally told her the truth, he knew there was a chance she would not, and he was glad she had friends who would always be there for her. "I don't doubt it. And I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to never hurt her." He stole a quick glance at her, trying to hide the fear in eyes that his unavoidable eventual admission of the truth would unintentionally do what he had just sworn not to do.

"I hope that is true, Draco. But you have hurt her in the past," Hermione attempted to break in, but Harry continued, "And although you do seem to have genuinely changed, the way you used to be is constantly bobbing around in the back of my consciousness. You must know that I will do everything in my power to protect the people I consider to be my family."

"I know, Potter. I think we all know; as we've all seen firsthand just how far you're willing to go to protect them." Draco of course was referring to Harry sacrificing himself to Voldemort to save everyone else at Hogwarts. "I can't tell you how much I respect your fierce loyalty."

Harry simply nodded, indicating he had made his point and was ready to move on from the subject, but Hermione was not willing to let her best friend think the old Draco was lurking somewhere under the surface. "Draco," she locked eyes with him, "Would you mind joining me in the study for a moment?"

"Um..." Draco had no idea why she would need to meet with him so urgently at such a time as this. "Sure."

Hermione excused the two of them and pulled him behind her into the study. "We have to tell them... everything."

"What?... No. There's no reason for that. You know, and that is good enough for me." Draco wasn't trying to argue with her, he just didn't feel the need to tell everyone. He thought they might think he was trying to excuse the way he'd treated them all those years. Or that they would think he was trying to make himself look good.

"There is a reason." She stomped her foot in frustration. "They need to know that the 'old you' was never the real you. They need to understand that there is nothing that would make you go back to behaving like that. They need to see that who you are now is who you were back then." Hermione began to tear up. "They need to know that the man I fell in love with has always been inside you, but couldn't come out because it was too dangerous."

Draco finally understood. She was asking him to tell them the truth about his allegiance with Snape so they could be in love without a cloud of doubt looming over them. So her friends could accept their relationship without reservation, saving her from having to defend it again and again. "Okay."

She looked at him expectantly, unsure she'd heard him correctly. "Okay?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Let's tell them."

She threw herself into his arms and purred, 'Thank you' into his ear.

Harry was halfway through his second piece of cake when they emerged from the study. "I told him we should wait for you two," Ginny apologized, "But he said 'this is what they get for keeping me in the dark for so long.'"

"Don't worry about it, Ginny." Hermione smiled. "Honestly, I don't think I could eat any right now anyway."

"But it was your idea." Harry mumbled, crumbs tumbling from his mouth.

"Honestly, Harry, the cake was only to soften you up so we could tell you about us." Hermione slid her arm through Draco's and entwined her finger with his as they reclaimed their seats on the couch. "But as it turned out, we didn't even need it."

"In that case, I'm glad you waited and told me in your own way." Harry laughed.

Hermione nudged Draco in the ribs and gave him an encouraging 'you're on' look. He grinned hesitantly at her before clearing his throat. "Actually, there's still a bit more we... I need to tell you." His eyes shifted to Ginny. "Both of you."

Ginny shot Hermione a questioning look. "There's more?"

"Yes." Draco answered although the question was directed toward his girlfriend. "But it will be better if we move this conversation to the common room." Harry and Ginny looked at each other then back to Draco; utter confusion played across both their faces.

The four students were met by ten pairs of welcoming eyes. Draco lit a fire in the fireplace and they all found seats near it. Harry and Ginny waited patiently as Hermione encouraged Draco by wrapping one arm around his waist and sliding her other hand into his. Harry was caught off guard by the natural intimacy they shared. He'd seen Hermione struggle to connect with Ron during their entire relationship, but with Draco it was effortless. He wondered how it was possible for them to be so in sync with each other in less than two months. Then he realized... that's how it had been for he and Ginny once they finally got together. When its right, it _is_ natural. He gave Hermione a knowing smile, hoping it was enough to convey that he understood she was in love with their blonde housemate. Her eyes twinkled toward him, and he knew that she had received the message.

Draco drew a deep breath and began. "What I am about to tell you isn't easy for me, so I'm asking you to let me get it all out before trying to ask any questions. I promise to answer any that you do have when I am done, but I need to say all of what I have to say first." Harry and Ginny nodded, indicating they understood and would respect his request. "Okay... As you know, my godfather, Severus Snape, was in love with Harry's mother Lily." Harry's eyes darted to the portrait of his parents. They both smiled reassuringly, conveying to him they knew everything Draco needed to say and that they were supportive of it. "They were childhood friends and maintained that friendship for many years while attending Hogwarts together. Their relationship became strained when he began delving into the dark arts, and as a result, he never told her how he felt about her. When she married James, he knew he had lost the only chance at happiness he would ever have, so he retreated into the only thing he had left... dark magic. He became a death eater, and was part of Voldemort's inner circle. At that time, he was a full-fledged supporter. It wasn't until he heard that James and Lily's son," he paused to acknowledge Harry directly, "was marked for death that he began to question his allegiance. He knew that Voldemort would destroy anyone who stood in the way of him killing Harry, so he went to Dumbledore for help." Draco glanced at the former headmaster's portrait and was greeted with a cheerful nod. "Dumbledore passed the word along to the Potters, and they were able to put safeguards in place, but..." His voice trailed off. There was no need for Draco to finish. Everyone in the room was painfully aware of Peter Pettigrew's betrayal that led to the death of Harry's parents. "The moment he held Lily's dead body in his arms, was the moment he vowed to put an end to Voldemort. You see, he knew about the Horcruxes. He knew Voldemort would be back someway, somehow, so he did the one thing he could do... he prepared for battle." Draco snuck a peek at Hermione who was rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of his hand. "But he didn't prepare to fight with magic. He learned to use the one weapon Voldemort could never understand nor see coming. He learned to fight with undying love. He worked closely with Dumbledore, and at his suggestion, when I was six years old, Severus offered to "tutor" me over the summers. Since he was my godfather and had been so close to Voldemort, my father readily agreed. What Lucius failed to realize was that Severus was not training me to be a "good little soldier" ready to fight alongside Voldemort upon his inevitable return. In fact, it was quite the opposite... he was teaching me about the beauty muggles bring to this world. We even lived in a muggle neighborhood. I had muggle friends. He made sure I knew everything my family and their friends said about blood status was absolute rubbish. He raised me to be a double-agent just as he was. So I guess, technically, he did teach me everything my father wanted me to learn, but he only did so so I would know how to act like the perfect son of the perfect death eater." Draco paused once more and tried to read Harry and Ginny's reactions. They both stared at him, bewilderment plastered across their faces. "The most important magical skill he taught me was Occlumency. By the end of that first summer, I was skilled enough to fool my father. My mother never attempted Legilimency against me. I found out in my fifth year that it was because she knew and supported what Severus was doing for me. She, Severus and Dumbledore were the only people who knew the truth about me all those years. And they are the only reason I am alive. Many times after I came to school and especially after Voldemort returned, I just wanted to give up. It got too hard. I hated acting like blood status mattered to me. I hated having to treat you," he looked at Harry, "and especially, Hermione the way I did. But I knew from the moment we walked through those doors that if I didn't treat her the way my father expected me to treat non-purebloods, he would hear about it and he would know something was off. So I acted the way everyone expected me to. I was the perfect Slytherin, but I was miserable. Then Voldemort forced me to make up for my father's mistakes, by becoming a death eater and giving his army access to Hogwarts, and I thought it would be better if I just ended my life." He'd never spoken of these details to Hermione, and he felt her stiffen next to him, but he had to keep going or he would surely break down. "Dumbledore caught me atop the Astronomy Tower one night just as I was about to jump. He brought my mother here and along with Severus they convinced me my future was worth fighting for. From then on, I remained wholly focused on my mission... stopping Voldemort. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall learned the truth about me from strategically placed memory vials in books only she would have interest in reading. At my request, she has not told any of the other teachers, except for Hagrid, but she only told him because she knew as close as he is to you all, he'd never have accepted me back without knowing the truth."

As he finished, Ginny wiped a stray tear from her eye and Harry dropped his eyes to his lap. After several minutes of silence, Harry faced the real Draco for the first time knowing the full truth. "This changes things a bit."


	29. Reactions & Explanations

Harry turned his eyes from Draco to the portrait of his parents just over the blonde's shoulder, focusing directly on his father, "So this is what all the 'just-give-Draco-a-chance' and 'try-to-put-the-past-behind-you' remarks were about."

James shrugged and smirked at his son. Lily, however, smiled warmly and replied, "Yes, this is what those remarks were about. We all agreed," Lily indicated the rest of the portraits, "To let you come to terms with Draco on your own, but your father," she shot an annoyed look at her husband, "just couldn't keep himself from butting into your business."

James dramatically feigned insult, placing his hand over his chest and retorting, "Ugh... I'm offended. That offends me, Lily. Honestly." Lily rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him in the arm.

All heads sharply turned as a familiar, gravelly voice rang out from across the room, "Oh sod off, mate. You know full well you'd have blurted out the whole truth the first night Harry visited us if Lily hadn't threatened to move to another frame for a month. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't take that chance, seeing as how she couldn't have gone anywhere outside this room."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't rightly have her moving in with you, now could I, Sirius?" James shot back sarcastically.

"That's enough, boys," Lily reigned them back in. "As amusing as your bantering is, there's a real conversation that needs to take place, and our role is to fill in the blanks, not run it."

"Too right you are, Lily," Remus' soothing tone floated from the frame next to hers and James', "But may I just say how pleased I am that James' meddling paid off for once. Who knows how long it might have taken for Harry to soften towards Draco had his father not encouraged him to do so."

"Thank you, Moony." James drew himself up a bit taller, putting on an heir of pride.

Remus went on to add, "That's not to say I agree with you sticking your nose in his business," James shrunk back slightly, "But I'm glad it helped speed along the process."

"I second that." As thirteen gazes turned wide-eyed to him, Draco then scrambled to clarify, "The speeding up the process part. I have no opinion regarding you butting into Harry's business."

James gave Draco a small 'you're welcome' nod.

Harry finally seemed to find his voice again, "So all these years...all the insults…its all been an act?"

"Correct." Draco replied. "I've never actually disliked any of you. Okay, that's not entirely true, I highly disliked Ron when he made Hermione cry at the Yule Ball, and when he eventually got together with her," Draco's heart leapt upon seeing the sparkle in his girlfriend's eyes and the blush on her cheeks. "But those instances stemmed from my feelings for her, not from prejudices or hatred. From the first day I met you in Madam Malkin's I wanted nothing more than to be my true self around you... to be your friend... to tell you how sorry I was about what happened to you and your parents."

"I feel like I am in some sort of alternate reality right now." Harry confessed. "I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around the words coming out of your mouth."

Draco and the two girls chuckled. "That's understandable. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed."

Harry suddenly felt Ginny go tense beside him. He turned to find the color had drained from her face, but before he could ask what was wrong, she opened her mouth to speak. No one, not even the portraits were prepared for what came out. "The Dark Mark." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. "You were forced to become a death eater against your will." Her eyes locked with his, and the pain she found there was all the confirmation she needed.

The weight of her realization pressed in on the entire room. Harry looked from his fiance to the man sitting across from him, seeing, for the first time, a man whose life just might have been filled with an amount of suffering equal to his own. "Is that true?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from Draco.

"Yes." Hermione pressed closer to him, reassuringly. "When my father failed to retrieve the prophecy for Voldemort, Lucius handed me over as a peace offering. I was branded with this," He pulled back his sleeve to reveal the coiling snake, "And made to take my father's place in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Of all the things I wish I could take back, having this permanent reminder of who I was forced to be is very near the top of that list."

The room was silent. Tears slid down Hermione and Ginny's cheeks and lumps settled into the men's throats. Hermione slid her arm from around him and rolled up her sleeve to reveal her own distinct scar. He cringed at the sight of what his aunt had done to her. She looked him in the eye and determinedly declared, "Neither of these," she held her arm next to his, "Define who we are, but they can serve as reminder of who we never want to be." She saw the tears swimming in his eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around him. He melted into her, desperately returning the embrace. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to compose himself before easing back, keeping one arm around her, allowing her to snuggle into his shoulder.

Harry's hand subconsciously rose to his forehead and his eyes dropped to the floor. "We've all been marked unfairly," His hand lingered a moment before returning to his lap. He brought his gaze up to meet Draco's, "But Hermione is right... the scars aren't who we are." Hermione grinned appreciatively at her best friend, a gesture he solemnly returned. "All my life, this scar has been a part of me. Before I learned the truth, I never thought much of it, but when I entered the wizarding world, it set me apart, even alienated me in some ways. This is going to sound odd and probably a bit selfish, but a part of me is glad I'm no longer the only one marked by evil."

Draco swallowed hard, "I don't think it is odd or selfish at all, Harry. To me, it makes perfect sense. I wouldn't have wished these marks upon any of us, but I appreciate that we are able to bear them together, as," Draco's eyes questioned Harry's, "Dare I say, friends who've walked through hell and come out alive."

"Friends." Harry repeated, extending his hand to Draco who shook it gratefully, no further words on the subject were needed.

As their handshake ended, Ginny broke the tension, "Well, now that all that seriousness is over... Can I just say - I, for one, couldn't be happier the truth about your relationship is finally out! Now we can spend more time together as couples... even double-date, maybe?" Ginny asked hopefully, raising her eyebrow at her best friend.

Hermione couldn't fault Ginny's enthusiasm, it would be nice to no longer hide from Harry, but she wasn't quite ready to share her relationship with the world and she could tell by his stiffening beside her that Draco wasn't either. "Let's start with some nights together here in the cottage. We can address the idea of going fully public later."

Ginny faked pouted, "Oh, alright. I guess I can settle for that."

The four of them spent the rest of the night lounging in common room. It was just the way he'd always pictured the Gryffindor common room would be during his many joyless nights in the dark dungeon common room of Slytherin house. Harry and Ginny had shared that they were engaged, and then spent an entire hour bickering over wedding details while he and Hermione simply watched in amusement. Occasionally, Ginny would seek back up, prompting nods and several, 'yes, of course's from Hermione. When it came time to leave for Astronomy, Harry and Ginny were embroiled in a heated debate about whether or not they'd have live music at the wedding, and thus didn't notice the departure of their audience.

Draco and Hermione walked hand-in-hand through the castle, confident they would not encounter other students along the way do to it being after curfew, so they both jumped when a voice behind them chimed, "I thought it would be a good night for a moonlit walk as well."

"Luna," Hermione placed her hand over her heart, "You startled us."

"A small start is good for the heart." Luna smiled brightly. "That's what my mom always used to say. She spooked easily. Anyway, it was good to see you...together." Before they had a chance to respond, Luna had already slid around the next corner and out of sight.

"Well, that was..." Hermione wasn't sure what word she'd use to describe their encounter with her Ravenclaw friend.

"That was just Luna." Draco declared.

"Yes, I guess it was." Hermione agreed. "Did you notice she said it was nice to see us...together? What do you think she meant by that? Do you think she saw us holding hands? Maybe I should try to catch her... explain..." Hermione took a step in the direction Luna had gone, but Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I have a feeling Luna doesn't need an explanation." Draco smirked.

"But she said-" Hermione was cut short by Draco's lips pressing softly to hers. All her thoughts disappeared, as they always did when he kissed her off guard.

He pulled away too soon, leaving her on her tip toes, wanting more, but she reluctantly dropped back to the floor as he began speaking. "Listen... If Luna did see us holding hands and did have questions, she would have asked them. And if she didn't see us holding hands, then going after her will only raise questions. Let's just leave this be for now. One soul bearing is all I can handle tonight."

"Okay. I will let this go for now because, as much as it pains me to say this, I see the logic in your argument and must agree with you. But just be warned, the next time I see her, I plan to sort this out." Draco fought hard to keep a straight face, but simply could not...he found her adorable when she was trying to be stern. His grin only made her try harder to stay serious, which only made him grin wider. "Draco, I'm being serious..." She smacked him on the arm.

"I know," He said, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a chuckle, "And its adorable."

"I. Am. Not. Adorable." She was genuinely becoming agitated, making her even more irresistibly cute.

He nodded facetiously. "Of course you're not." His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I'm not." She declared unconvincingly, and he knew he had won.

"Not at all." He breathed as his lips met hers once again.

Draco had been lying awake in bed, hands locked behind his head, for nearly an hour, unable to sleep after the night's events. He couldn't believe how well Harry handled the news that he and Hermione were together. He was even more shocked that their housemate had suspected it and never said anything. He was thinking about how much gratitude he owed James' portrait for planting the seeds of forgiveness and reconciliation in Harry's head, when he heard his bedroom door unlatch. A sliver of light appeared. It slowly widened, revealing an unmistakable bushy-haired silhouette.

"Draco?" She whispered tentatively.

He remained still, believing this vision would surely vanish with the slightest movement, just as it always did.

"Draco, are you still up?" She asked just a touch louder.

He pressed his luck and sat up. She was still there. His heart skipped a beat. This wasn't another of his fantasies. Hermione was actually in his room.

"I hope I didn't wake you." Her tone was apologetic, and he realized he hadn't acknowledged her yet.

"No... No, you didn't. I was awake." He tried to sound welcoming, but it came out as over eager. He quickly added, "Still processing everything that happened tonight."

She held up her wand and pointed it toward his fireplace. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head fervently, while propping himself up more properly. "No, of course not."

"Incendio." She shot at the mantle and bright flames danced before them. She latched the door behind her, crossed the room and settled cross-legged onto the foot of his bed. For the first time, she questioned her choice to go to his room in the middle of the night. He was shirtless, which she had expected, but, although he was covered from the waist down with bed clothes, she knew he had nothing but his undershorts (or less) on under the covers because his satin pants were laying on the bed next to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, sensing her apprehension.

She blushed and nervously ran her hand through her hair. "Um, no... no..." His eyes sparkled at her sending a shiver down her spine. "I just thought maybe we could talk."

"Sure. What's on your mind?" He leaned toward her, attentive to whatever she had to say.

"There are just a couple things I didn't want to ask in front of Harry and Ginny earlier." She looked at him curiously.

"Whatever you want to know, all you have to do is ask." Draco assured her.

"Well, first...you said you disliked Ron because he made me cry at the Yule Ball. That got me thinking...just how long have you been harboring feelings for me?" Color unavoidably rose to her cheeks.

 _"Of course," He thought. "She would ask the one question I can't be 100% honest about."_

He determined to tell the truth, just not the whole truth. "From the moment I laid eyes on you."

Her blush deepened, but she felt emboldened by his honesty to share a secret of her own. "I had feelings for you too...back in first year."

"Oh, really?" He teased.

"Uh huh. I had it pretty bad, too. As a matter of fact, those feelings never fully went away. Even when you were..." Her voice grew quiet and a familiar pain flashed through his eyes. "Doing what you had to do...deep down I still had hope for you."

"That willingness to look for the good in people whether or not they deserve it and especially when they can't see it themselves is one of the reasons I fell so hard for you." His voice cracked with emotion.

She smiled at him genuinely, but couldn't pass up the opportunity to dish out a little teasing of her own. "You fell hard for me, huh?...Just how hard?"

"Let's just put it this way." He smirked playfully at her, "I could have told you I loved you everyday for the last seven years and meant it."

She gaped at him for a moment before finding her words. "So what took you so long to say it to me since we've been together, then?!"

He couldn't help laughing at her stunned reaction. "I didn't want to scare you away. After I kissed you our first morning here and you completely ignored me the rest of the day, I made a pact with myself to take things slow."

"I ignored you?!" She was full on yelling in frustration, causing Draco to place a finger on his lips and point toward the bathroom he shared with Harry. "MUFFLIATO!" She shouted, aiming her wand in the same direction he was pointing. "I distinctly remember shoving Ron and Harry out the door so we could be alone, and you didn't so much as look at me."

"That's not true! I couldn't stop looking at you, actually, and I have proof. I was just doing it discreetly." Just then a light bulb went off in his head. "Wait a second, what do you mean you shoved them out the door so we could be alone?"

Hermione turned a shade redder than a ripe tomato. "I... Well, I..." She floundered, before a part of her she'd buried long ago, the part that she had only felt comfortable showing to one other person, kicked in. "You know what, no. You don't get to do your freakishly handsome, flirt tease thing to me right now. Yes...I made them leave so we could be alone. I was hoping we could at least talk about that kiss. And I'm even gonna go a step further and put it all out there... I was even hoping you'd kiss me again. Boom." She threw her hands up in front of her.

Draco stared at her in disbelief and adoration. He hadn't seen this feisty side of her since before Hogwarts. It was a side he was elated to have back. And he was certain it was a side she'd never shown Ron or Harry.

 _"That's my girl."_ He thought, but he didn't say a word, preferring to enjoy her little performance while it lasted.

"What's this? Have I rendered the infamous Draco Malfoy speechless?" She leaned forward and teasingly poked him in the ribs. "Huh, did I...?"

He swiftly grabbed her wrist and pulled her dangerously close to him. His voice was low and seductive as he responded. "Not quite. As a matter of fact, I was just thinking that right now would be a good time to make up for that day's serious lack of judgement."

His lips were on hers before her next breath. For a moment, just as she'd been the first time he kissed her, she was too shocked to move, but once his tongue hit her lips requesting permission to enter, her body reacted at full speed. She pressed herself against his bare chest, wrapping her arms around him hungrily. Their tongues danced expertly with one another for several minutes. Then, just as suddenly as he'd started it, Draco pulled away, leaving Hermione breathless.

"Who's speechless now?" He taunted.

She pursed her lips in annoyance. "I'll get you back for that. Just you wait." Her threat lost all its punch however, when she snuggled herself in next to him. "Draco..." She said timidly. "There's one more thing I wanted to ask you about..."

"You can ask me anything." He prompted her to continue.

"The initiation into the Death Eaters..." She paused before finishing, "I've heard rumors."

He stiffened next to her, completely understanding what she was asking. As much as it pained him for her to know the truth, he couldn't have another lie hanging over his head. "The rumors are true. Its not something I am proud of, but it was the only way to prove my allegiance to him."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked. "Who did you have to torture?"

"He was a muggle historian who got too close to learning the truth about magic." Draco struggled to answer without breaking down. He could still hear the poor man's screams.

"Did he die?" Hermione whispered.

"The last I saw him, he was alive." His tone indicated that he had not killed the man, but left no room for hope that the man left Malfoy Manor with his life.

Hermione pressed herself into him. "I'm sorry." She comforted. "That had to be awful for you."

He tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "We've all endured awful things. They were unpleasant and unfortunate and terrible, but we came through them. I did what I had to do to survive living under the same roof as Voldemort for three years. I will never forget what happened there, but I also made the choice to not dwell on it. That's the only way I can live with what happened. If I hadn't maintained a forward focus and known exactly what I was fighting for, I never could lived that double-life."

"I just wish there was a way for you to have had someone to be there for you during that time. I hate knowing that you were isolated and alone all those years, suffering in silence with no one to turn to." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Will I had Severus..." Draco offered.

She smiled weakly at him, appreciating his attempt to comfort her. "I mean I wish you'd had me. I wish I could have been there for you. If you had, even once, asked me to, I would have been at your side. I could tell there was something going on under the facade you so expertly put on. There were so many days in the library I felt you watching me, and I always hoped you'd act on whatever it was that made you do so. I understand why you kept up appearances. Really, I do, but I can't help but wonder what would have happened if you'd let me in to be your ally in your secret fight, because I would have. I would have without a second thought."

Tears streamed down her cheeks and he wiped them away tenderly. "Hermione. You have no idea how much that means to me, and believe me, there is nothing I would have loved more than to have you as a friend, or more, all these years, but that was a risk I simply could NOT take. You were always far too important to me for me to put you in harm's way. In a perfect world, we wouldn't have had to fight Voldemort, we wouldn't have had to appear to be enemies for seven years, we wouldn't have had to hide our feelings for each other, but we both know this is no where near a perfect world. The only comfort I take from all those years of separation is that it kept you safe. I am able to have you in my arms right now because I stayed away from you when I needed to. My role in the war would not have been worth fighting if you weren't there at the end. The possibility that we would defeat Voldemort and you and I might have a chance once you knew the truth was the reason I was able to complete my mission. If I'd have had to worry about someone finding out we were secretly friends or in a relationship, I'd never have been able to get the job done."

"I know." She was sobbing now. "I mean I understand what you are saying, but it breaks my heart."

"Shhh..." Draco held her to him once again. "Its okay, now. All that is behind us. The only thing that matters is the here and now. And here and now... I get to tell you I love you and hear you say you love me."

"I do. I love you." Her crying had slowed to a weak sniffle.

He felt her relaxing into him, and knew it wouldn't be long before she succumbed to exhaustion. "Hermione...?"

"Hmm..." She purred.

"If you're going to stay, you should at least get under the covers." Draco whispered.

Without so much as a flinch of hesitation, Hermione slid herself in beside him. He re-positioned the pillows so they could lay flat and breathed, "I love you, Granger," into her hair.

"I love you, too, Malfoy."


	30. Didn't See That Coming

**a/n: I've never included an author's note with this story before, but I felt that this chapter warranted one (or two, if you count this one.)**

Hermione stretched as she did every morning, but when she looked around, she didn't recognize her surroundings. For a moment, her eyes widened in fear, but then she remembered...she stayed with Draco last night...and a smile spread across her face. She reached out to find his side of the bed empty. Propping herself up on an elbow, she scanned the room, wondering where he could have gone.

"Good morning, Beautiful." His voice came from the window sill behind her, prompting her to roll from her right side to her left.

"Hi." She yawned. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Long enough." He replied.

She smoothed her hair, sure it was unruly as was typical every morning, and gave him a quizzical look. "Long enough for what?"

"Oh, nothing," he lied, discreetly sliding his sketchbook behind the velvet curtain, before sauntering over to her and gently placing a kiss on her untamed locks. "Today's Saturday," he announced, wandering toward the bathroom, "Hogsmeade day. Any chance you'd be up for a visit?" He paused in the doorway, half turned to her and awaited an answer.

"Hogsmeade." She thought aloud. "Yes. A day trip to Hogsmeade would be lovely."

"Its settled then." He smiled happily, and ducked into the bathroom, reappearing moments later, toothbrush in use. "I thought I 'eard 'arry mention something about going today too, maybe we'll see 'im there."

As if on cue, Harry's voice accompanied by frantic pounding could be heard in the hallway. "Hermione! Hermione, are you in there? Hermione, are you okay?"

"We just told him we were together last night. He can't find me here or he'll think we slept together...while he was in the adjoining room!" Hermione whispered, staring wide-eyed and panic-stricken at Draco.

"Technically, we did." He chuckled behind his toothbrush.

"You know what I mean!" Her eyes pierced him with a look that meant this clearly was not the time for his sarcasm. "This is not funny!" She hissed, springing out of his bed as if something had stung her.

Her obvious discomfort was too adorably funny for Draco to handle. He barely made it to the bathroom sink before exploding in laughter, spewing toothpaste down the drain. Meanwhile, Harry's cries grew louder and more desperate until suddenly they stopped. There was a knock on Draco's door.

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle it." Draco teased shutting himself in the bathroom, forcing her to either face Harry or leave him in panic mode, which was not an option since panic mode tended to send Harry's better judgement out the window.

Hermione threw one last dirty look at the bathroom before calmly and confidently striding toward the bedroom door, and her best friend on the other side of it. Placing her hand on the handle, she took a deep breath, then swung the door open. "Good morning, Harry."

It took Harry several moments to register what was happening, during which he simply stared at her dumbfounded. Hermione could tell the instant the light bulb went off as heat immediately rose to his cheeks and his eyes dropped to the floor. "Hermione... I, uh... Oh Merlin... I'm glad you're okay." He stammered before turning and shuffling back to his own room.

"We didn't have sex!" Hermione awkwardly yelled to his closing door.

"See that wasn't so bad." Draco had snuck up behind her, and was snaking his arms around her waist.

She tried to struggle free in mock anger, but melted when he brushed his lips softly against her neck. "You're horrible." She chuckled.

"Yeah...But you love me anyway." He retorted.

She spun to face him. "I really do." She replied, pulling him close until his lips met hers.

As tempting as it was to pull her back into the room and more specifically the bed, Draco grudgingly pulled away from their embrace, and advised, "I'm going to grab a quick shower before heading to Hogsmeade." A hint of lust flashed in Hermione's eyes, and he could not resist adding, "You're welcome to join me, if you'd like."

Again the longing shone in her eyes, but she answered flatly, effortlessly turning the tables on him as only she could "Not today, Malfoy. Maybe soon, but not today." She left him standing open-mouthed and speechless as she made her way across the landing to her room.

Harry and Ginny were cuddled on the couch in the sitting room when Draco and Hermione emerged from their respective rooms nearly an hour later. Both showered and dressed in muggle attire, ready for a leisurely day away from the castle. They joined hands and made their way down the stairs to their waiting housemate and his fiancee.

"So I heard you two spent the night together..." Ginny announced excitedly, drawing a grimace from Harry, who obviously was hoping to avoid any further discussion of that subject.

Hermione stole a guilty glance at the blonde standing next to her. She blushed deeply as she responded to her best friend, "Its not what you're thinking. I just went to his room to talk and it got late, so I stayed. Nothing happened."

Ginny threw her hands up. "You don't have to explain anything to me... To us," she corrected herself while nudging Harry, prompting him to nod uncomfortably in agreement. "Whatever did or didn't or will eventually happen is none of our business." She sounded convincing, but the look she gave Hermione said they'd definitely be sharing some girl talk about this later. "Anyway, Luna wanted us to meet her in the Great Hall so she could walk with us to Hogsmeade. She said she has some news to share with us."

"Then we'd better be on our way. I'd hate to keep her waiting." Hermione replied.

They found Luna lingering just outside the Great Hall. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the two couples approaching. "Harry... Ginny... Hermione... Draco..." She greeted them joyfully. Hermione suddenly realized she had never told Luna about her relationship with Draco, but almost on cue, Luna addressed the two of them with a twinkle in her eye. "Finally making public appearances, I see." Hermione felt a twinge of guilt rise inside her, but just as the Ravenclaw always did, she assuaged all concerns by continuing, "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I've known since bumping into you that night a couple months ago, but I didn't want to pry into something you weren't ready to share. I knew you'd find a way to tell me in your own time."

"Honestly, Luna," Hermione sighed, "I don't know how you do it, but you always seem to know what's going on around here, often before the people involved actually do."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders, "Its just a gift, I guess."

"Lovely day for a walk, not a wrackspurt in sight." Luna had informed them her news was something she'd rather show them than tell them, so they were left curiously listening to her pleasant ramblings on the walk to Hogsmeade. "Ah, there he is." She exclaimed at the edge of town, pulling ahead, leaving them to wonder who was this 'he' she spoke of. They followed as she wove through the crowded street, and came to a stop outside a shop none of them recognized. Though the building was unfamiliar, the flame-haired man who was hugging her eagerly was unmistakable.

"George!?" Ginny exclaimed in shock.

The elder Weasley slid his arm casually around Luna's shoulders before addressing his sister. "Ginny." He nodded a quick greeting to everyone else, knowing full well Ginny would demand all his attention.

"How did this... When did this..." Ginny stammered. "I mean...this is great! I couldn't be more excited, but... how?!" Her sentiment was echoed by the stunned silence from Harry, Hermione and Draco.

George laughed at the dumbfounded group standing before him. "Why don't you all come in, and we'll tell you everything." He motioned them through the door, and followed behind, his arm still firmly around Luna, hers now resting around his waist.

Once through the door, they immediately realized they were standing in the newest branch of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It was smaller than the main shop in Diagon Alley, but all the signature goods were strewn chaotically about.

"We open in two weeks." George called, bringing their attention back to the newly revealed couple. "It was always Fred's dream to open a second store here in Hogsmeade. After he passed, I didn't think I could bring myself to do it, but..." He gazed down at the blonde in his embrace, pulling her closer, "Luna convinced me I should."

"Yeah, about that..." Ginny was ready for answers. "You wanna fill us in?"

"Of course," George laughed at his sister's persistence. "But let's go to my office, it's much more accommodating." He lead the way through the boxes to a door on the far side of the shop. When everyone was situated on the couches, he explained. "Do you remember that day you three," he indicated Luna, Ginny and Hermione, "and mom stopped by the store in Diagon Alley to visit?"

Ginny chuckled. "You mean the day we found you hog tied on the floor? Of course! That's something I'll never forget."

George smirked. "That's the one. Well what you might not remember is that Luna gave me something that day."

"I remember." Hermione chimed. "It was some sort of medallion, right?"

"Right. Well, sort of." He pulled the silver medal from his pocket. "Its a memory pocket watch."

"A what?" Harry asked, confused.

"A memory pocket watch." George repeated. "Instead of giving me the time, it plays a loop of memories from this day in years past."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Draco surprised everyone by joining the conversation.

"That's because I made it." Luna smiled. "It was my mother's idea, actually. She did all of the research and made several prototypes, but never could get it to work quite right. After the battle of Hogwarts, I found all her notes and decided to pick up where she left off. Turns out she was closer to success than she realized. All it needed to work properly were the tears of the one who'd be using it." She rested her hand against George's chest and raised her eyes to his, looking for his approval to continue. He nodded slightly, encouraging her to go on. "At Fred's funeral, I had followed a garden troll off into the tall grass and happened upon George, crying and alone. I comforted him the only way I knew how. I silently held him in my arms until his sobbing ceased and tears no longer fell." She gently reached up and wiped a single tear from his cheek. "What I didn't know at the time was that those tears were activating the prototype I had gotten into the habit of wearing as a necklace. Once I realized what had happened, I knew where it belonged, but it was something I also knew should be delivered in person, so I waited until the day we all visited Diagon Alley for supplies."

"But she couldn't have known how much something like this would mean to me or that it was exactly what I needed in that moment." George's voice was more serious than Ginny had ever heard it. "I sent her an owl to thank her, and we ended up owling each other daily, sometimes multiple times a day. After two weeks of nothing but letters, I asked her to meet me in Hogsmeade. She did, and has been every weekend since." Luna smiled up at him, a gesture he returned with a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Does mum know?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"She does actually, but she's the only one. I asked her to keep it quiet at least until we had the chance to tell all of you. She's actually been here the last few weeks helping us get the store ready." George beamed.

"This is fantastic." Harry stated. "I mean, I never would have seen this coming, but now that it is right in front me, I can't deny it makes total sense."

"It more than makes sense, mate." George announced. "Our relationship and the shop aren't the only surprises we wanted to share with you today. The real announcement is that we're engaged. Planning a wedding for right after school lets out, actually."

Four sets of stunned eyes remained fixed on the couple. "Of course I'll want you both to be bridesmaids." Luna stated, indicating Ginny and Hermione.

The reality finally sank in and Luna's two best friends broke out of their shock to happily accept her request. The three of them exchanged tear-filled hugs while their counterparts shook hands properly. In the midst of the celebration, Ginny declared, "This is great! Maybe we can have a double wedding." Her hand shot straight to her mouth, trying to push the words back in, but it was too late, George was already fixing her with a 'is-there-something-you-need-to-tell-me' stare.

"What was that, Sis?" George asked.

Ginny was not prepared to deny her engagement, especially to the one brother she was closest too, so she came clean, "Harry asked me to marry him over the summer, and I said yes." She moved to Harry's side, took his hand in hers and gave him an adoring look. " We were planning to tell everyone at Christmas."

George smiled genuinely. "That's great, Gin...Harry. I mean its not much of a surprise because we've been taking bets on when it would happen since he rescued you from the Chamber of Secrets, but still it's great." His face dropped and he let out an audible sigh.

"What?... What's the matter?" Ginny demanded.

George lifted his eyes to hers, his signature mischievous twinkle sparkling brightly, "I just realized Charlie won the pot. There'll be no living with him after this. You know how he gets when he beats the rest of us at anything."

They entire group shared a laugh and went on to celebrate the engagements with a bottle of firewhiskey.

 **a/n: I must start off by saying this is a very hard note for me to write. I apologize for taking so long to update, but I have been experiencing some personal upheaval. About three weeks ago, my husband of nearly 13 years told me he no longer wants to be married to me. We have 4 kids together, and I have been dealing with the emotional and physical stress of transitioning to single parenthood. I fully intend to continue writing this book until it is completed, but I can only sneak in writing for about an hour a night after everyone has gone to bed, so it will take longer between updates. I also do not want the quality of this story to suffer because I am an emotional wreck and unable to think straight. That being said, I am not 100% happy with this chapter. I got all the "stuff" into it that I wanted, but the language/writing feels a bit subpar. At some point, I hope to go back and polish this up, but it serves it purpose in the grand scheme of the book, so I am updating it as is for now. I thank you all for your continued support of Relentless and ask you to please keep my family in your thoughts and prayers.**


	31. It Needs to Be Special

"So...George and Luna..." Draco mused casually, gazing down at Hermione's head resting on his chest, a warm fire burning beside them as they snuggled on the red leather couch in the replica common room.

"George and who now?" Fred's portrait took the bait all too easily.

"George and Luna." Hermione repeated.

Fred slowly began to nod his head, a thatta-boy look spreading across his face. "Good for George. I was worried he might never find a way to be happy again."

"Oh, he's more than happy," Hermione chirped, barely able to contain her next piece of information. "They're engaged!"

"Engaged?!" Fred gasped. "That's... I mean that's great...but isn't it a bit soon? They can't have even been dating for more than a few months."

"Its been since school started. Just a couple weeks longer than Draco and I." Hermione instantly regretted adding the part about her own relationship, unsure of how Draco would take it. She hadn't meant to imply that they could be engaged in just a few weeks time, although she would enthusiastically say yes, if he did ask.

Draco sensed her discomfort and as he always did, said the exact thing to put her back at ease, "I think when you know, you just know. What's the point in simply dating when you've found the one?"

"Well, as long as he's happy, I'm happy." Fred declared. "I just wish there was some way to send him my congratulations."

"I think that can be arranged." Ginny's voice rang from the doorway. She was flanked by Harry on her right and George and Luna on her left. The living twin, smiling bravely at his brother's portrait while tears welled in his eyes.

Draco and Hermione exited the common room along with Harry and Ginny. "So talking McGonagall into letting George in here is what took you so long." Hermione exclaimed.

"Yep." Ginny stated. "At first she was her normal, no-nonsense self, not willing to budge an inch. I'd nearly given up when Luna showed up out of nowhere, George in tow. She smiled her innocent smile and simply asked if she and her fiancee could please join us for an evening in the cottage. Would you believe McGonagall didn't even bat an eye, and just agreed right then and there?"

"Did you tell Luna you were planning to get McGonagall's permission to invite George in?" Draco asked.

"Now that you mention it, no, I didn't." Ginny answered, curiously.

"Sounds like, Luna, though," Harry interjected. "She has a way of just knowing things."

*****

The couple emerged from the study nearly an hour later, Luna's arms wrapped tightly around George's waist. Both of their eyes still noticeably shiny. George greeted the four waiting friends, "That's a real treasure you've got, that common room."

"Indeed, it is." Harry answered wistfully, knowing just how it felt to spend time with loved ones lost.

"I'd like to say you're welcome back anytime, but that permission must obviously come from Headmistress McGonagall." Hermione added.

George smiled, grateful for her offer, but quickly refuted, "Just as is the case with the Mirror of Erised, I think a short time of utilization is for the best. I would hate to dwell on what's lost rather than what's to come." He nuzzled his face into Luna's hair. "Especially when what's to come is so great." The blonde beamed up at him.

"I think that is a wise approach." Draco nodded to George.

"Speaking of what's to come," Ginny interjected, "What are everyone's plans for the holidays? I mean, I assume you," she indicated George and Luna, "will be coming home at some point, but what about you two?" Her attention turned toward Hermione and Draco.

Hermione glanced expectantly at Draco, then back to Ginny, "I..." she began before correcting herself, "We haven't even talked about it. My parents will want me to visit, of course, but it just wouldn't be Christmas without a stop at the Burrow too."

Hermione again looked to Draco, trying to read his mind, but it was Luna who spoke. "We would love to have you all," She addressed everyone, but locked eyes purposefully with Draco on the word: all, "Join us as we make our official engagement announcement on Christmas Day."

"Us too!" Ginny chimed. "Its going to be a double announcement, and you have to be there!"

"I wouldn't miss it." Hermione stated. "But..." Her voice trailed off as she once again looked to the man beside her, knowing full well how bringing him into the Weasley home might be received.

"Its going to be our party, and both of you are invited." George declared with authority, leaving no doubts in anyone's mind that he would be the first in line to defend Draco's presence to anyone looking for trouble. "Right, Sis?"

"Absolutely!" Ginny nodded, setting her jaw.

Hermione wanted to ask if anyone knew whether Ron would be back or not, and her mouth was about to open, but Draco sensed her question and instinctively pulled her closer, letting her know whether the youngest male Weasley was there or not, it would be okay. "Then, of course, I will be there."

*****

"What a day!" Hermione thought, sitting on her bed to remove her shoes. Harry and Ginny had retreated to Harry's room shortly after George and Luna departed. Ginny did her best to convince them that she just wanted to discuss the day's events with Harry, but Hermione and Draco knew that she would be staying the night, and that it wasn't because she wanted to talk. Hermione remembered what it felt like to sleep in Draco's bed, the smell of him surrounding her, the warmth of his skin keeping her warm. Suddenly, she had an idea... She crossed the distance to her door in no time at all, determined to follow through even though it made her insides squirm. She swung the door open and gasped in fright, before chuckling, "You must have had the same idea I did..."

Draco stood there, pajamas in hand and a warm smile. "After last night, I can't even imagine sleeping without you next to me." Her insides melted, but the feeling was short lived, as he added with a smirk. "Plus, there's no telling how long those two will be using the bathroom."

"I didn't need to know that." She shook her head, turning away from him back into her room. He followed, shutting the door quietly behind him. His heart full, at the level of comfortability they had achieved with each other.

"Oh, come on," He teased, tossing his pajamas onto her bed "Its not like you didn't already know what they were doing."

She turned to face him, trying her hardest to maintain a no nonsense posture. "That doesn't mean I want to hear about it!"

He lowered his head and gave her a you-can-stop-the-tough-guy-act look, but conceded anyway, "Fair enough...I won't mention it again."

"Good." She crossed her arms in one last show of annoyance.

He began toward her and she steeled her eyes onto his. By the time he had reached her, every cell in her body was calling out for her to leap into his arms, but she remained planted, waiting for him...waiting for his arms to engulf her...for his lips to claim hers.

He ran a finger along her still crossed arms. She shivered at his touch. He leaned down and breathed into her ear, "Are you really going to make me work this hard?" Her arms flinched but did not drop. He snickered at her persistence and tauntingly continued, "Good...because I like a challenge." He brushed the hair from the crook of her neck and replaced it with his lips. She jerked in concentration. His tongue darted quickly against her skin. She could no longer control herself... Her arms clutched at him while her head rolled back, begging him for more. He gladly obliged, placing warm, wet kisses around the base of her neck. She moaned seductively, making him harden. This was the point he'd usually pull away, but as he tried, she pressed herself into him, claiming his lips with her own, unwilling to let him go.

He responded by lifting her into his arms, her legs naturally wrapped around his waist. Their hearts beat as one. He carried her to the bed, and lay gently a top her. She pulled at his shirt, trying to free it from his trousers. He separated slightly. "Hermione," he panted.

Her eyes questioned him.

"I never... This isn't how... I'm sorry... " His voice trailed off as he pulled away, turning from her to sit on the edge of the bed.

She knelt behind him, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

"I can't do this...like this." His voice shook.

She turned his face toward hers. "Can't do what?...Make love to me?" There was an unavoidable note of hurt in her voice.

Tears swam in his eyes. "Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you. I love you! I want you! But...I've never..."

"Never what?" Hermione coaxed.

"I've never been with anyone." Draco admitted.

Hermione smiled. "Well, neither have I," She placed a hand on his cheek, and turned his face toward hers. "But that doesn't mean I'm not ready now."

He kissed her softly before pleading, "Please don't interpret this as me not being ready to make love to you, because, believe me, I am, but not like this. Not here...at school. Not with Harry and Ginny next door. Our first time deserves to be special...memorable..."

Hermione kissed him with such force, the two of them nearly tumbled off the bed. "I love you, so much!" She declared.

"And I, you." Draco responded, placing his forehead against hers.

"You'll stay with me, though, won't you?" She questioned, snuggling against his chest.

"Of course." He assured her. "I meant what I said about being unable to imagine sleeping without you next to me, ever again."

"Then I guess that just leaves us with one problem then." Hermione teased.

"Oh yeah," Draco mused. "And what might that be?"

"Who gets to use the bathroom first." He had anticipated her response, and thus held her tighter at the exact moment she tried to push away and make a run for the bathroom.

He released her slowly, shaking his head at her attempt to 'beat him to it.' "I'll have you know, my lady, that I am a gentleman, and therefore, was planning to let you go first. However, your tricky little move has made me reconsider. I may need to be persuaded..." He brushed a finger against his smirking lips.

"You're incorrigible." She laughed, paying the implied fee with a kiss.

"Just be warned," He called to her through the shut door. "When you return, I'll be in my pajamas. You know...shirtless. I just hope you'll be able to keep your hands off me."

The door creaked open slightly. Her head peered through the crack, a sultry grin across her face. "Likewise." She responded, dropping all of her clothing outside the door.


	32. Soon

Draco was standing at the wardrobe when Hermione emerged from the bathroom clad in only her pajamas as promised. His breath caught in his throat at the way her old t-shirt clung to her, accentuating the fact she was no longer encumbered by her bra. Her hair bounced wildly around her shoulders, finally having been freed from the confines of its braid. Her exposed legs appeared to sparkle in the moonlight.

Draco hadn't realized he'd been staring at her, ogling her actually, until her voice broke his concentration, "You know," his eyes darted to hers, "I'm getting some really mixed signals. One minute you tell me we can't make love tonight, and the next you're looking at me like...," the right words escaped her, "Well, like that..."

He smirked and her knees weakened. He strode across the room, his bare chest stopping just inches from her. "Believe me, there is nothing I want more than to rip this t-shirt" he fingered its bottom seam, "Right off of you, but our first time is not going to be in this castle. It's going to be somewhere that we can feel comfortable doing anything and everything we want without fear of being overheard or overseen." The hunger in his eyes was suddenly replaced by tears of pain as he continued, "Plus, when I make love to you for the first time, it needs to be far away from this place that holds so many memories of how terrible I was to you all those years."

Hermione engulfed him in a suffocating embrace. "Stop!" She demanded. "Stop torturing yourself with circumstances that were out of your control." She pushed back far enough to look him in the eyes. "I have forgiven you. Do you understand that?" She didn't give him a chance to answer as she continued, "I forgave you even while it was happening because I always believed you weren't who you were showing yourself to be. I. LOVE. YOU. And I will not let you continue to hang that guilt on yourself." Tears were now streaming down both their faces.

"I don't deserve you." Draco whispered as he pulled her back into his arms, hoping she didn't see the deeper guilt he was hiding. He knew now was the time he should tell her the whole truth, but his fear of losing her paralyzed him, so he continued holding her until he was able to push the truth back down to the depths of his mind.

Hermione had lit a fire and snuggled under the covers while she waited for Draco to finish his nightly routine. She heard the faucet turn off and knew he would soon be joining her, but she was unprepared for the view she would have as he exited the bathroom and was bathed in the fire's glow. His platinum hair gleamed as if it were strands of diamond thread and the flame's shadows danced across his chest. As he made his way toward her, she soaked in every detail of his body, aching for the day she would get to feel him inside of her.

He slid into the open space beside her and she was drawn to him like a magnet. "Next weekend." She purred.

"What about next weekend?" He asked, obviously confused.

"Take me to London next weekend." Hermione declared, propping herself up on his chest. "You still have your flat, right?" He nodded, slowly connecting the dots she was laying out. "Then promise you'll _take me_ there, next weekend." Her sultry emphasis on the words "take me" left no doubt in his mind that she was not asking him to simply spend the weekend with her in London. She was asking, no telling, him one week longer was all she could wait to be with him, and if he didn't comply, she would _take him_ right then and there.

A smile spread across his face. "And just how do you propose we evacuate school grounds for the entire weekend without incurring the wrath of one Head Mistress McGonagall?"

She frowned momentarily at his logical argument, but quickly set her jaw and declared, "We are both 'of age' adults. Technically we don't even have to be here right now. We chose to come back for an eighth year, so we can chose to leave for a weekend."

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at her determination. "Good luck convincing McGonagall of that."

"I won't have to convince her about anything. I will simply tell her we are going to London for the weekend, and that is that." She nodded her head indicating she had it all figured out.

"Like I said, good luck." He teased, knowing full well she didn't need any luck at all, because when Hermione Granger set her mind to something, nothing and no one can stop her from achieving it.

"I don't need luck." She responded, once again seeming to read his mind. "I have logic and reason on my side."

"Fine, then it's settled, we will go to London next weekend." He conceded, not that there was any chance he wouldn't have, as she snuggled down next to him, her head on his shoulder. "Shall we leave immediately after lessons on Friday or do you want to wait until Saturday mor-?"

"Friday." She didn't let him finish.

"Friday it is." He kissed the top of her head, and jokingly added, "You really know how to put the pressure on a guy...Now I have to plan a whole weekend worth of activities in just five days." She tried to push herself up to argue, but he held her firmly in place, laughing as she struggled. "I'm kidding! I don't have to plan anything because I've had it planned since the night we got together, just in case."

He released her so she could look him in the eye. She was planning to throw a smart comeback at him, but the sight of him laying in her bed and the thought of their upcoming weekend away overwhelmed her, and she hungrily slid forward and claimed his lips with her own instead. Unsure he'd be able to maintain his self-control for the second time in one night, Draco hurriedly rolled them so he was hovering over her, his lips still barely brushing hers. "You're killing me." He panted.

Her arms snaked around his neck and tried to pull him closer, but he held his position. She frowned at him, putting on a show of irritation. He kissed her cheek softly and promised, "Soon" before sliding down beside her, his arm draped comfortably across her abdomen.

"Soon." She repeated, but hers was less of a promise and more of a demand.

They had been laying in familiar silence for several minutes when Hermione timidly ventured, "Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He responded, eyes closed, nearly asleep.

"Earlier... You said..." Her voice shook, and he was wide awake once more. She turned her head to face him and was immediately comforted by his kind eyes. "You said you'd never...been with anyone before, but..."

She didn't have to continue for him to know what she was asking, and he pulled himself closer to her, raising his head from the pillow so he could look at her properly. "The stories aren't true." His eyes desperately implored her to believe him. "When I wouldn't sleep with her, Pansy started spreading rumors that I had, and they fit the persona I had to keep up, so I let her. I am ashamed to admit that I even confirmed the rumors more often than not. The truth is, I could never have been with anyone else because I've always loved you."

She placed a hand on his cheek and gently pulled him to her for a deep, passionate kiss. "Soon." She moaned.


	33. I Want To Know What Love Is

"Please tell me you have something more...interesting...than this," Ginny exhorted, holding up the nightgown Hermione had intended to bring with her to London. It was a decision Hermione had stressed over for days before settling on a light blue, v-neck, tank-gown that just grazed her mid-thighs.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, slightly offended at her friend's scolding.

"What wrong with it?!" Ginny repeated, incredulously. "What's wrong with it?...What's wrong with it, is that this is going to be your first time making love to Draco Malfoy... to anyone for that matter, and you're planning to wear something I've literally seen tucked into the back of my mum's panty drawer!"

Hermione flushed. She had thought the nightie was just the right mix of comfort and sex appeal, but obviously she had erred too far on the side of comfort if it was something being worn also by Mrs. Weasley. She tilted her head, annoyed yet desperate, "Then what do you suggest?" She deferred to her more experienced, not to mention uninhibited friend.

"Well, it's too late to buy something else since you're leaving tomorrow immediately after lessons, but..." Ginny pulled out her wand, "I think if we just," she flicked her wrist softly, "make a few minor adjustments." The nightgown twisted violently, "It could work."

Scraps of satin floated to the floor like autumn leaves. Hermione was beginning to wonder if Ginny was planning to leave any fabric at all when the red-head gave one last swish of her wand, turning the light blue into a deep teal. What floated between the two women was now a strapless, form-fitting, satin bustier with black lace around the edges and black satin bloomers.

Ginny admired her handiwork proudly while Hermione eyed it in shock. "I can't wear that." She argued.

"Of course you can!" Ginny retorted. "You can and you will." Seeing the panic-stricken look on her best friend's face, Ginny softened her delivery. "Trust me, it seems daunting right now, but you'll thank me. You'll see, once you put this on, you'll feel like you can conquer the world. It's empowering to be sexy. Plus," Ginny raised her eyebrow mischievously, "It's going to drive Draco wild, and isn't that the point?"

The walk to Hogsmeade felt intolerably long. Draco and Hermione walked in silence, both of them filled with too much nervous energy to make conversation. Instead, they continued to steal sideways glances at one another, giddy grins etched on their faces. As soon as they crossed the boundary, beyond which apparation was allowed, Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrist and spun her off into thin air. The landed inside a penthouse flat in central London. The entire wall in front of them was made of windows, the River Thames below, reflected moonlight up at them. Hermione marveled at the view while Draco marveled at her, and although he had fully intended to let her set the pace for the weekend, his love for her and the years of waiting overwhelmed him. His lips were pressed to hers before he could stop himself.

At first, she was caught off guard, but once his tongue hit her lips, she instinctively responded by allowing it passed and sliding hers up to meet it. The thud of her bag hitting the floor echoed through the empty apartment as she dropped it to wrap her arms around his neck. She felt his hardened shaft pressing into her and wetness exploded between her legs.

Suddenly, Hermione pushed him away. "Bedroom?" She asked breathlessly.

He said nothing, but swept her into his arms effortlessly. His lips reclaiming hers as he made his way through the living room to the staircase, which he ascended quickly. He pushed his bedroom door open with his foot, not allowing his lips to leave hers until he was standing just inches from his bed.

He set her down gently next to him, and pulled the bed sheets back, looking over his shoulder at her, his expression asking if she was sure she was ready. She answered by slipping out of her shoes and un-tucking her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly as she closed the short distance between them. He swallowed hard, using every ounce of self-control he possessed not to rip every piece of clothing from her body. She grasped the sides of his shirt and with just a couple gentle tugs, it was free from the confines of his trousers. She looked up at him seductively as her delicate hands unlatched his belt and slid down his zipper, brushing against his throbbing manhood.

His trousers fell to the floor and she pushed him down onto the bed. He was not contained by his thin cotton boxer shorts and her breath caught at the sight of his excitement. He watched her approach hungrily and whimpered with pleasure as her fingers explored his exposed dick. She giggled at his involuntary moaning, "It seems you like this." She teased, rotating her hand so she was now grasping his shaft with her fingers and running her thumb over the now-spitting tip.

He could form no words, but locked eyes with her causing her to go weak in the knees. Passion radiated from every fiber of his being. She got the feeling that if she didn't stop playing with him, she'd send him over the edge, so she reluctantly released him, moving her hands instead to the buttons on his shirt. She straddled him, taking her time undoing each button, maintaining eye contact as she worked her way up his body. His hands roamed her body, sliding her blouse off her shoulders, exposing a navy lace bra which he expertly unhooked.

She sat up, allowing the bra to fall down her arms. Her flawless breasts shone temptingly in the moonlight and he could no longer hold back. He rolled them, his mouth engulfing her nipple before her back even hit the sheets. "Yessssss!" She purred, prompting him to suck harder. He grasped the other breast and rotated the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "More," she begged. He flicked her nipple with his tongue and she arched her back convulsively.

He trailed wet kisses up her neck until he reached her lips. He met her gaze and saw the desire he felt reflected in her eyes. "I love you, Hermione." He breathed, his chest heaving.

"And I love you, Draco." She responded equally breathlessly. Her hands slid inside his shirt and pushed it off his arms, then traced every muscle of his chest and back. "Make love to me." She paused a moment before adding, "Let me feel how much you love me."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He placed one gentle kiss on her lips before sliding off the bed to remove his boxers. He quickly undid Hermione's pants and slid his hands under her to remove them. Once her legs were free, they fell open fully exposing her to him. His member throbbed at the sight, longing to be inside her.

She scooted farther onto the bed so her legs were not hanging over the edge and beckoned for him to join her. He happily obliged. "Draco," She cooed.

"Yes?" He answered, hoping she wasn't about to change her mind.

"Be gentle." She looked away nervously. "I've heard... I mean, Ginny told me..." She turned back and was met with his compassionate gaze. "I've heard the first time hurts."

"Of course. Just stop me if you experience any pain." He assured her as his manhood gently rubbed against her warmth. He pressed in slightly and her body unwittingly tensed. He pulled back, careful to maintain eye contact.

"Again." She encouraged, and he pressed into her once more, entering a fraction more than before. She squeezed her legs together, stopping his progress. He did not pull out this time, but leaned down to kiss her. He could feel her over-thinking the situation, so he surprised her by biting her lip. Her surprise allowed just enough relaxation for him slide fully into her. Her eyes popped open as she felt him fill her. He rotated his hips side to side, encouraging her pussy to remain relaxed. The shock faded into bliss as she realized he was completely inside her. Draco Malfoy, the man she loved, had his cock inside her.

She shifted her pelvis back ever so slightly, then thrust it forward. She felt him rub against her sweet spot and smiled. He took that as an invitation to work it a little more. He backed out slowly, enjoying the feeling of her lips stroking every inch of him. He sunk back in and she wrapped her arms around him, trapping him to her. He kissed her passionately. They began to move together. Rocking in steady rhythm, him nearly exiting her with every pull only to be consumed once again with every push. He felt his cum building and tried to lock eye with her, but her head was thrown back in ecstasy and he knew she was ready as well. He thrust faster, pulsing to the beat of his heart, her hips barely able to keep up.

"YYEESS! Good Lord, YES!" Hermione's euphoric scream rang through the flat, echoed by Draco's rapturous growl. Their climaxes, perfectly in sync.

He collapsed onto her. His dick still throbbing inside her, but no longer full. He weakly kissed her neck, all of his energy drained. "I. Love. You." He puffed as he slid out of her, causing her to giggle unexpectedly. He raised his head to look her in the eye. "What was that for?"

She blushed, "It tickled."

"What tickled?" He asked.

"You...pulling out." She answered.

"Well, isn't that something." He chuckled, sinking back into the bed beside her.


End file.
